Bitter Sweet
by Nhaaa
Summary: SEQUEL! END! EXO's FF BL/Yaoi/NC! Chanyeol & Baekhyun story.../Aku tak pernah berjuang demi mendapatkan cinta seseorang sebelum bertemu denganmu, Baek. Dan kurasa, cinta yang sulit di perjuangkan itu tak akan mudah ku lepaskan."-Chanyeol/ "Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu melepaskanku.-Baekhyun"/ [ChanBaek/BaekYeol] REVIEW! MAKASIH READERs
1. Chapter 1

Di awali dengan pertemuan yang pahit, akankah berakhir dengan kebersamaan yang manis.. Chanyeol & Baekhyun story...

.

.

**Bitter Sweet**

**ll ChanBaek ll**

**-By-**

**~LayNha~**

**Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

**Kai- Kyungsoo**

**Chan ho - Jihyun**

**ll Rate M-18+ – Chaptered ll**

**ll Drama – Angst – Hurt/Comfort ll**

**Warning! Yaoi or BL a.k.a BOYLOVE, OOC! Typo(s), NC, BDSM (maybe/?) BadFic!Dont Like Dont Read!**

**.**

.

**Chapter 1**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**Author POV**

Park Chanyeol, ia terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dari salah satu keluarga yang menguasai dunia bisnis Korea. Di besarkan dan di didik untuk menjadi pemimpin yang ambisius, berkarakter kuat dan memiliki keperayaan diri yang tinggi. Maka tak di herankan, di usia yang baru menginjak 28 tahun, dia telah di percaya oleh sang ayah untuk menduduki kursi tertinggi di perusahaan keluarganya. Bahkan sudah ada beberapa penghargaan yang ia terima sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses.

Dia tampan, dengan tubuh profesional dan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Tipe namja yang romantis, penyayang dan dia tipe seorang yang mudah bergaul. Park Chanyeol sangat di kagumi oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kesuksesan Chanyeol dalam memimpin perusahaan di usia mudah, ataupun dalam menebarkan pesona-nya, tak lah sesukses kehidupan 'rumah tangganya'. Dalam menjalani tugas sebagai pemimpin kerajaan bisnis keluarga, Chanyeol di dampingi oleh seorang yeoja cantik bersama Park Je in, atau lebih di kenal dengan Jenie Park. Keduanya menikah saat Chanyeol berumur dua puluh empat tahun, dan dari pernikahan itu, keduanya di karuniai seorang putra bernama Park Chan Ho.

Setelah empat tahun bersama, akhirnya pernikahan yang di gelar dengan mewah itu berakhir setelah pak hakim mengetuk palu-nya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Jennie, sama-sama terus mempertahankan ego dan harga dari masing-masing. Kesibukan Chanyeol di jadikan alasan Jennie untuk berpaling dari Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol, yang dari awal memang tak pernah meletakkan cinta di dalam ikatan pernikahan mereka, meloloskan keingin yeoja yang sudah empat tahun bersamanya itu ketika melontarkan keinginan untuk berpisah.

Satu-satunya alasan Chanyeol bertahan selama empat tahun ini adalah Chan Ho dan keluarganya. Karena Jennie sebenarnya pilihan kedua orang tuanya, yang telah lama di siapkan oleh keluarganya untuk menjadi pendamping Chanyeol. Tapi dampaknya, ayah dan ibunya malah menyalahkannya dan menudingnya yang tak becus mengurus keluarga hingga Jennie sakit hati dan berpaling.

.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari ruang sidang dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan, wajah yang biasanya terlihat cerah nampak kusut, ia begitu stress. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat mantan istrinya berjalan menuju parkiran gedung pengadilan tempat mereka sidang. Di sana, nampak seorang namja tampan tengah menunggu mantan istrinya itu. Mereka saling memeluk lalu sang namja menuntun mantan istrinya menuju mobilnya.

"Hah, bahkan belum sampai hitungan jam kami bercerai, dia sudah berani bermesraan dengan namja lain di depan umum! Dasar jalang!" Umpat Chanyeol kesal.

PUK! Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat Chanyeol teralih pada sang pelaku. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang namja tampan berkulit tan menatapnya prihatin. "Hey, tenanglah. Di sini masih banyak orang Chanyeol! Ayo, ku antar pulang!"

Namja itu adalah JongIn, atau lebih di kenal dengan Kai, dia adalah sahabat Chanyeol. Kai berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol terparkir, si pemilik mobil pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Kai berjalan ke sisi mobil pada kursi pengemudi. "Hey, lemparkan kuncinya. Biar aku yang menyetir!"

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya lalu melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Kai. Keduanya pun langsung masuk dan meninggalkan gedung pengadilan. Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil, tangannya memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Kau mau pulang ke rumah atau ku antar ke kantor atau...?"

Pulang ke rumah? Tidak.. rumah itu terlalu banyak kenangan bersama mantan istrinya. Mungkin kenangan manis saat pernikahan mereka baru menginjak satu sampai dua tahun dulu. Bukannya Chanyeol merasa sedih karena di tinggal oleh yeoja itu, hanya saja... ia tetap harus menata ulang hidupnya dan untuk saat ini, lebih baik tak pulang dulu. Jika kantor pilihan kedua, maka jawabannya juga akan sama. Otaknya benar-benar tak akan bisa di ajak kompromi dengan masalah bisnis untuk saat ini.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya. "Tentu saja kembali ke kantor. Memangnya kemana lagi. Masih terlalu siang untuk pergi ke club malam."

Club malam... terdengar menarik..

"Di apartmentmu ada siapa?"

Kai menghela napas. Ia mengerti sahabatnya itu tak siap pada dua pilihannya tadi, rumah dan kantor. "Kau tahukan aku belum menikah, jadi perlu ku jawab, eoh?"

"Antar aku kesana! Dan bisakah nanti malam, carikan seseorang untuk menemaniku!" entah apa yang di pikirkan Chanyeol, namun kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Mendengar kalimat 'club malam', hal itu mengingatkannya pada hasrat yang selama ini ia kubur dalam-dalam, rahasia yang berusaha ia tutup rapat. Dan malam ini, Chanyeol ingin kembali meraih hasrat itu, melampiaskan dengan emosinya. "... Seorang namja!"

"Baiklah.." Kai melirik Chanyeol sekali-kali, sambil berusaha fokus dengan jalanan. "Nanti malam, sebelum aku pulang, kau harus sudah siap.. aku akan pulang dan menjemputmu jam delapan malam!"

Chanyeol masih terus menatap lurus kearah jalanan. Tak meng-iya-kan atau pun menolak. Dan Kai pun sepertinya tak membutuhkan jawaban.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kai sudah bersahabat sejak SMA, dan selama ini, hanya Kai satu-satunya orang yang tahu dan paling mengenal Chanyeol. Tentang orientasi seksualnya. Tentang Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya seorang Gay.. dan hanya Kai juga lah yang tahu, bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol yang berjuang dalam menjalani pernikahan dengan yeoja yang tidak ia cintainya.

Namun, walaupun Chanyeol tak pernah mencintai mantan istrinya, tapi ia tahu jika Chanyeol berusaha mencintai dan membahagiakan keluarganya. Terutama buah hati mereka, Chanyeol sangat menyayangi anaknya, hal paling membuatnya terluka dari perpisahan ini adalah karena Chan ho harus tubuh tanpa sang ibu. Yeoja itu lebih memilih meninggalkan Chan ho pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Seperti janjinya, Kai memang menjemputnya tepat pukul delapan malam. Karena itu, Kai sempat kesal saat mendapati Chanyeol masih bergelung di kasur ketika ia datang. Tak hanya sampai di situ, Kai pun harus menyeret namja tinggi itu ke kamar mandi.

Kai kembali duduk di kursi stir ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Ia melirik malas pada Chanyeol yang berpenampilan tak se-charming biasanya, walau hal itu tak mengurangi ketampanan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah tempat bertuliskan 'Moonlight Club'. Setelah memarkir mobil, Kai menyeret Chanyeol memasuki tempat itu. Gemerlap lampu berwarna warni bersamaan dengan dentuman keras musik yang dimainkan DJ memenuhi tempat itu. Kai mengiring Chanyeol pada sebuah ruangan khusus dimana seorang namja manis bermata bulat menunggu mereka.

"Hai Honey." Kai langsung duduk di samping namja manis itu dan langsung merangkul sekaligus memberikan satu kecupan di pipi namja itu.

"Hai- eumhhpphh.." Kai tak memberikan kesempatan pada namja manis itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Bibir hati milik namja manis itu langsung di lumat oleh Kai.

Chanyeol menatap malas Kai, ia memang sudah terbiasa oleh sikap frontal Kai. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok lain di sofa itu. Tak begitu terlihat wajah namja itu, karena ia tengah menunduk.

"Bagaimana Tuan Park, sesuai dengan tipemu kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, yang telah berhasil mendorong wajah Kai sedikit menjauh.

"Aku tidak tahu jika dia hanya terus menunduk." Kalimat Chanyeol sedikit di tekan di akhir, bermaksud menyindir namja yang di maksud Kyungsoo.

Merasa menjadi objek pembicaraan, namja itu pun perlahan menegakkan kepalanya. Ia memberikan senyuman kecil yang terlihat kaku dan terkesan di paksakan pada Chanyeol. Namun efek senyuman itu sungguh besar bagi Chanyeol, ia bahkan tak bisa berkedip untuk beberapa saat.

Seperti magnet, sosok manis itu langsung menyedot perhatian Chanyeol. Dengan kulit putih bersih dan mulus, sorot mata teduh dan bibir yang merah mudah. Hal pertama yang Chanyeol pikirkan hanyalah, bisa melumat bibir merah itu sepuasnya.

"Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun. Dia... pesananmu, Tuan Park. Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Ku rasa tidak terlalu mengecewakan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oke Park, bersenang-senanglah." Ucap Kai sembari berdiri dan memboyong Kyungsoo menjauh dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan ucapan Kai. Mata dan pikirannya fokus pada namja di depannya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah bersenang-senang, membebaskan hasrat terpendamnya selama ini serta emosi yang tengah mengacaukan pikirannya. "Kemarilah." Perintahnya pada Baekhyun, ia memberikan kode agar Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya.

Baekhyun menurut dan tanpa di perintah dua kali, ia berjalan menuju Chanyeol. Dengan tidak sabaran, Chanyeol menarik namja manis itu hingga terjatuh di atas pangkuannya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Baekhyun. "Pertama, aku tidak terlalu suka lawan yang kaku dan pasif. Kedua, aku bukan orang yang sabaran jika sudah berada di atas ranjang dan ketiga..." Chanyeol menjilat telinga namja manis itu, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. "... Aku bukanlah orang yang lembut."

.

.

Kini, Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran ranjang, dengan tubuh bergetar serta tangannya yang terus menggenggam pinggiran kemeja-nya. Sementara namja yang telah membawanya ketempat ini tengah berada di kamar mandi.

Chanyeol tidak mau melakukannya di kamar khusus di club itu, akhirnya ia mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah hotel. Kini ia berada di depan kaca di kamar mandi hotel itu, dengan hanya memakai bathrub. Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Ia menarik napas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat namja manis itu masih duduk dan menunduk. Ia mendekati Baekhyun, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Setelah itu, Chanyeol langsung meraih dagu Baekhyun lalu melumat bibir merah itu dengan lembut. Melihat Baekhyun menikmati permainannya, Chanyeol menyeringai kembali. Ia menekan-nekan mulut Baekhyun, lalu menggigit bibir namja manis itu hingga Baekhyun memekik. Baekhyun refleks langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol hingga tautan bibir mereka terputus.

"K-ku mohon.. pelan-pelan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah ketakutan.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerikan memandang Baekhyun, ia menarik kasar rambut Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Perlu ku ingatkan, eoh? aku membayarmu dan kau! Tidak di bayar untuk mengeluarkan protes!"

Dengan tangannya yang masih mencengkram rambut Baekhyun, Chanyeol kemudian mengendus leher namja manis itu. Ia menjilat leher mulus namja itu lalu menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan.

"Aakhh appoh!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan sakit pada lehernya.

Namun Chanyeol seakan menulikan telinganya. Ia menarik paksa kemeja yang di pakai Baekhyun lalu melemparnya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyeringai saat menemukan keindahan yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik kemeja namja itu. Dengan tidak sabar, Chanyeol melumat nipple Baekhyun secara bergantian. Tak hanya puas dengan itu, Chanyeol menggigit gemas kedua benda berwarna kemerahan itu hingga menghasilkan rintihan sakit dari Baekhyun. Namja itu meronta-ronta berusaha mendorong Chanyeol. "Aaakhhh! S-sakit t-tuan.."

PLAK! Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi putih mulus Baekhyun. "Kau ingat bukan, aturan nomor tiga. Aku bukanlah orang yang lembut terutama pada lawan yang tak bisa di ajak bekerja sama."

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga namja itu tertelentang di tempat tidur lalu menindihnya, kedua paha Chanyeol menghimpit kaki Baekhyun hingga namja manis itu tak bisa kembali meronta. Chanyeol menarik gesper celana Baekhyun, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lalu mengikatnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Hiks hiks.. l-lepas.. k-kumohon.." rintih Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan protes dan jangan menangis!" bentak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai saat mendapati namja manis itu sudah terangsang. Ia menekan-nekan junior Baekhyun dari luar celana. Merasa terganggu oleh benda bernama celana itu, Chanyeol melepaskan celana Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar hingga tersisa underewar saja. Tapi Chanyeol tak berniat membebaskan sesuatu di balik underwear itu. Membuat benda itu terasa sesak karena tak terbebaskan lebih menarik menurutnya.

Chanyeol merangkak ke sisi wajah Baekhyun dan mensejajarkan punggungnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Kau berada di sini untuk melayani, bukan di layani. Jadi, lakukan yang aku perintahkan!" Chanyeol membuka tali pengikat bathrub-nya lalu membuka dan melemparkan benda itu ke sembarang tempat. Kini, juniornya yang sudah mengeras terpampang jelas di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Suck it!" perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hiks hiks.. a-aku tidak mau.."

Chanyeol semakin kesal, ia kembali menarik rambut Baekhyun lalu dengan tangan satu lagi, ia mencengkram rahang Baekhyun hingga mulut namja manis itu terbuka lebar. Chanyeol langsung melesatkan juniornya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, dengan tidak sabar, ia menggerakkan punggungnya hingga miliknya keluar masuk di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gelagapan dan sangat kewalahan, ia seperti kehabisan napas karena tercekik. "Akkhh Damn! Lakukan dengan benar, bicth!" Cukup lama Chanyeol melakukaknnya.. "Aakkhhh!"

"Eummpphh.." wajah Baekhyun memerah karena kesulitan menghirup oksigen. Kakinya bergerak liar dan air matanya pun tak berhenti mengalir sedari tadi. "Ouhhh.." sudah cukup puas dengan mulut Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol pun menyudahi aksinya pada mulut Baekhyun. Karena melihat Baekhyun benar-benar tersiksa. "Hosh hosh hosh..."

Napas Baekhyun masih tersengal, namun tak membuat Chanyeol memberinya waktu. Dengan kasar, Chanyeol menarik underwear Baekhyun, hingga junior yang lebih mungil dari miliknya itu terbebas juga. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun, hingga ia bisa melimat hole milik namja manis itu yang berkedut dan berwarna kemerahan.

Chanyeol kemudian meraih pelumas yang sudah ia siapkan dan di letakkan di kasur tadi. Ia melumuri jemarinya dengan pelumas. Mata Baekhyun terpejam saat Chanyeol mengarahkan jarinya ke lubang hangat Baekhyun.

"Nghhh..." Baekhyun merintih kesakitan saat merasakan benda asing itu berusaha menerobos masuk kedalamnya. Chanyeol langsung menekan-nekan jarinya tanpa memberi Baekhyun kesempatan untuk beradaptasi. "Aaaakkhh.. appohh hiks.." Chanyeol pun menambah satu persatu jarinya untuk melonggarkan hole Baekhyun.

Setelah puas dengan jari-jarinya, Chanyeol mengeluarkannya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega. Namun tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah memasang pengaman pada juniornya sendiri lalu di lumuri dengan pelumas.

"T-tuan P-park.." lirih Baekhyun. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon serta ketakukan. "K-ku mohon.. l-lakukan dengan p-pelan.."

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek lalu mendengus. "Aku sudah bilang bukan, aku bukanlah orang yang lembut." jawab Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan kedua kaki Baekhyun ke pundaknya lalu mengarahkan juniornya tepat pada hole dan mendorongnya dengan satu hentakan.

"Aaaaaaaakkhhh!"Baekhyun memekik sangat keras saat merasakan junior Chanyeol menerobos paksa hole-nya. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman, kepalanya bergerak-gerak dan tangannya meronta-ronta dalam ikatan Chanyeol.

"Ssshhh oohh. T-tidak kusangka lubang pelacur sepertimu sangat ketat... ohhh shiitt!"

Pelacur! Mendengar ucapan namja yang tengah menyetubuhinya dengan sangat kasar itu, hatinya kini jauh lebih sakit dari tubuhnya. Air mata Baekhyun kembali mengalir perlahan di pipinya.

Chanyeol menghujam hole Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga lagi-lagi namja manis itu mengerang kesakitan... "Akh appo.." di lepaskannya ikatan tangan Baekhyun lalu di tariknya tubuh Baekhyun hingga berada di pangkuannya.

"Sekarang, bergeraklah, bicth!"

Baekhyun menurut. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan sisa tenaganya. Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, ia kembali melumat kasar kedua nipple Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Sshh yeah.. lebih cepat!"

"Aakh aakhh.."

Setelah puas dengan nipple Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik tengkuk namja itu untuk meraih bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tak punya sisa tenaga semakin melambatkan gerakannya. Chanyeol menggeram kesal lalu kembali mendorong Baekhyun telentang di atas ranjang.. ia pun kembali menghujam kasar hole namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

.

.

Pergumalan panas yang hanya di nikmati oleh satu pihak itu akhirnya berakhir setelah dua jam berlalu. Dengan tubuh yang hampir tak bisa di gerakkan, Baekhyun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk turun dari ranjang lalu memunguti semua pakaiannya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sementara Chanyeol yang sudah kembali mengenakan bathrub tengah duduk santai di sofa kamar itu.

Sekitar lima belas menit, pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka. Baekhyun keluar lalu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Ia ingin marah karena di perlakukan kasar, namun tak kuasa mengingat namja itu memang membayarnya. Namun setelah ini, ia bersumpah tak akan pernah lagi bertemu orang ini.

Melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri diam di depannya, Chanyeol pun memandangnya. Ia mengulurkan sebuah amplop putih pada Baekhyun. Namun, sebelum Baekhyun meraih amplop itu, Chanyeol lebih dahulu menjatuhkanya.

"Ambil sendiri." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Hah, kau kira ada yang akan peduli dengan air matamu, eoh? kau kira dengan menangis, kau bisa terlihat seperti seorang malaikat. Air mata tidak akan mengubah seorang pelacur menjadi malaikat!"

Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar perkataan namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Saat di perlakukan kasar di atas ranjang, mungkin ia masih bisa terima karena itu adalah resiko baginya. Tapi kenapa namja ini terus-menerus mengingatkannya 'siapa dirinya' saat ini.

Air mata Baekhyun kembali mengalir. Ia menatap amplop yang tadi di jatuhkan Chanyeol lalu meraihnya. Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol. "Aku mungkin memang bukan malaikat, aku hanya hanya pelacur yang kotor. Tapi ku pikir, orang yang mencari seorang pelacur untuk menikmati tubuh kotornya, jauh lebih rendah dariku. Permisi!"

BRUUK!

Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatap yang di banting Baekhyun. "Hah, Byun Baekhyun..! Aaaakhhh!" Chanyeol berteriak kesal. Hasrat dan emosi yang telah ia lampiaskan pada Baekhyun justru membuat pikirannya semakin kacau.

.

.

**Satu minggu kemudian..**

.

Berangsur-angsur, kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol membaik paska perceraiannya dengan Jennie. Ia kembali ke rumah dan rencananya, ia akan menjemput Chan Ho untuk pulang hari ini dari rumah kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol ingin memulai semuanya dari awal bersama putranya. Ia pun berencana mencari seorang pengasuh untuk menemani Chan ho ketika ia bekerja kelak.

Chanyeol menjemput Chan Ho di sekolahnya siang itu, karena memang putranya itu sedang belajar di taman kanak-kanak.

TK XOXO (?)

.

Chanyeol berdiri dan bersandar di depan mobilnya yang terparkir di depan TK Chan ho. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati sang putra tengah berteriak dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Daddyyyyyy!"

Chanyeol pun merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan anaknya. "Hey, jagoan! Bagaimana kabarmu, hm?"

Chan ho memeluk erak ayahnya yang ia rindukan karena satu minggu ini tak bertemu. "Baik. Kalau daddy?"

"Kalau jagoan daddy baik-baik saja, maka daddy juga baik." Chanyeol lalu mengusak rambut anaknya. Ia membuka pintu mobil lalu mendudukkan Chan ho ke kursi penumpang, lalu menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hm, dad.. ada masalah dad." Mata bening Chan ho yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol itu menatap serius ayahnya.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Hm begini, sudah lebih dari sebulan, Jihyun tidak masuk sekolah dad. Aku sangat kuatir padanya."

"Jihyun?"

Chan ho mengangguk. "He's my friend. Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, aku dan teman-teman serta sonsaengnim menjenguknya di rumah sakit."

Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin mobilnya kemudian menjalankannya. "Dia sakit?"

"Hm, dia tertidur dan ada selang di mulut dan tangannya, daddy." Lirih Chan ho berujar dengan wajah sedih.

Chanyeol menatap prihatin anaknya sembari mengelus rambut keriting Chan ho.

"Dad, aku sangat kuatir padanya. Aku ingin menjenguknya. Aku ingin tahu apa dia masih tidur seperti dulu atau tidak. Dad, ayo kita ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Jihyun." Chan ho memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas. Mau tak mau namja tampan itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, kau tahu nama rumah sakitnya?"

Chan ho mengangguk semangat. "Seoul hospital, dad."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita kesana menjenguk temanmu itu, hm."

"Yeay, daddy is the best!"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Chan ho, ia pun mengacak gemas rambut anaknya.

.

.

"Ayo daddy! Ayoooo!" dengan tidak sabaran, Chan ho menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol memasuki gedung rumah sakit itu.

"Channie, apa kau tahu dimana ruangan Jihyun?"

Seketika langkah Chan ho yang begitu semangat tadi terhenti. Ia menatap sang daddy lalu menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. "Aku lupa dad~"

Chanyeol kembali mengacak rambut anaknya karena gemas. "Baiklah. Pertama, kita cari tahu dulu dimana kamar rawatnya, sayang."

Chan ho mengangguk semangat, ia kemudian berlari menuju counter resepsionis meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Annyeong.. annyeong nunnaaa." Chan ho yang mempunyai tubuh tak sampai setinggi meja repepsionis pun harus melompat-lompat untuk menyapa sang resepsionis. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya bisa tertawa. Ia pun menghampiri Chan ho lalu membopong bocah itu.

Petugas resepsionis terkejut melihat kehadiran anak kecil yang tiba-tiba di gendong oleh orang dewasa di depannya. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Hm, begini nunna. Aku ingin mengunjungi temanku yang di rawat disini. Tapi aku lupa dimana ruangannya. Bisakah kau tunjukkan?"

Petugas resepsionis itu tersenyum ramah pada Chan ho dan Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Siapa nama temanmu?"

"Namanya Jihyun. Byun Jihyun.."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ne."

Chan ho mengangguk semangat. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Pasien bernama Byun Jihyun berada pada bagian penyakit dalam di kamar nomor 102."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Kali ini Chanyeol yang berucap. Ia tersenyum ramah pada petugas resepsionis itu.

"Sama-sama tuan."

"Nah, sekarang kita menemui temanmu." Chan ho mengangguk semangat dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Mereka pun menuju kamar yang di maksud resepsionis.

"Daddy daddy, bukankah itu Baekkie nunna." Chan ho menunjuk seorang namja 'yang ia panggil nunna' yang tengah berdiri di depan ruangan ICU sambil menangis.

"Baekkie nunna, nuguya?" tanya Chanyeol heran, terlebih saat anaknya itu menunjuk seorang namja yang berdiri membelakangi mereka

"Baekkie nunna adalah hyungnya Jihyun. Mengapa Baekkie nunna menangis di depan kamar itu daddy?" Chan ho menatap cemas pada daddy-nya.

Chanyeol bisa menebak jika hyung dari anak bernama Jihyun itu tengah menangis di depan ruangan ICU, pastilah kondisi anak itu tengah kritis. Chanyeol mengelus punggung Chan ho.

"Daddy, ayo kita ke sana! Daddyyy!" Chan ho terus menerus merengek padanya.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol pun berjalan menghampiri namja itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdebar-debar, melihat punggung namja itu bergetar, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dejavu~

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Jihyun?" Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan ICU yang langsung di hampiri oleh namja yang di panggil Baekkie nunna oleh Chan ho. Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan langkahnya sementara, membiarkan namja itu bicara dengan dokter terlebih dahulu.

"Aku rasa pilihan satu-satunya adalah tindakan operasi, Baekhyun-ssi. Kami akan langsung mengambil tindakan jika sudah mendapat persetujuan dari pihak keluarga."

"Lakukanlah dokter, a-aku... secepatnya aku akan mengurus administrasinya.."

Sang dokter mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan ICU.

Baekhyun? Baekhyun...

Mendengar nama itu, Chanyeol langsung memundurkan langkahnya. Apa mungkin..

"Jihyun-ah, kau pasti akan sembuh, tenang saja.. hyung akan mencari uang secepatnya untuk operasimu dengan cara apapun. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan hyung.. hiks.."

Apa mungkin dia... _Hah, kau kira ada yang akan peduli dengan air matamu, eoh? kau kira dengan menangis, kau bisa terlihat seperti seorang malaikat. Air mata tidak akan mengubah seorang pelacur menjadi malaikat! _Chanyeol kembali teringat ucapannya saat itu pada namja bernama Baekhyun itu. Apa dia melakukan itu untuk adiknya.

Aku harus pergi dari sini! Batin Chanyeol. Ia hendak berbalik namun..

"Baekkie nunna.." suara Chan ho menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara yang menyebut namanya. Ia terkejut saat menemukan saat memenukan Chan ho yang sering Jihyun ceritakan itu dengan seseorang... tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat menatap sosok namja tinggi itu.

Kaki Baekhyun bergetar hingga tubuhnya melangkah mundur dengan sendirinya. Baekhyun menunduk ketakutan. Sementara Chanyeol, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga tak memandang namja manis itu.

"Baekkie nunna, apa Jihyun ada di dalam? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jihyun, nunna. Apa Jihyun masih tidur juga?"

Baekhyun ketakutan langsung berlari meninggalkan Chan ho dan namja yang tengah menggendong bocah itu. "Baekkie nunnaaaaa! Daddy, kenapa Baekkie nunna pergi?" tanya Chan ho kebingungan melihat Baekhyun yang langsung kabur ketika melihatnya. Chanyeol tak bergeming sedikit pun. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau..

"Daddy, kenapa diam sajaaaa?!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

NB/ Chan ho dan Jihyun = Boy

.

Lagi-lagi aku membuat kararter cast sangat OOC!

Ini ff Chanbaek pertama.. saat membuat FF ini yg plng cocok buat cast itu ChanBaek mski jadinya OOC heheee

Ada NC di awal, semi2 BDSM tp ga jugalah, ga terlalu sadis.. XD

Mungkin ini Cuma dua or tiga Chapter aja.. xD

.

Sooo, mind to review?! Or delete klo responnya kurang sih...heheee...

GOMAWO..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**[ previous ]**

_"Baekkie nunna.." suara Chan ho menghentikan langkahnya. _

_Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara yang menyebut namanya. Ia terkejut saat menemukan saat memenukan Chan ho yang sering Jihyun ceritakan itu dengan seseorang... tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat menatap sosok namja tinggi itu._

_Kaki Baekhyun bergetar hingga tubuhnya melangkah mundur dengan sendirinya. Baekhyun menunduk ketakutan. Sementara Chanyeol, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga tak memandang namja manis itu._

_"Baekkie nunna, apa Jihyun ada di dalam? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jihyun, nunna. Apa Jihyun masih tidur juga?"_

_Baekhyun ketakutan langsung berlari meninggalkan Chan ho dan namja yang tengah menggendong bocah itu. "Baekkie nunnaaaaa! Daddy, kenapa Baekkie nunna pergi?" tanya Chan ho kebingungan melihat Baekhyun yang langsung kabur ketika melihatnya. Chanyeol tak bergeming sedikit pun. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau.._

_"Daddy, kenapa diam sajaaaa?!"_

.

.

"Hosh hosh hosh.." setelah berlari cukup jauh, akhirnya Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya di dinding pada koridor rumah sakit yang menghubungkan antar satu gedung dengan gedung lainnya. Tubuh namja manis itu masih bergetar, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat ujung jaket yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun sangat mengenal anak kecil yang tadi memanggilnya. Dia adalah teman Jihyun, adik Baekhyun. Dulu, ketika Baekhyun menjemput Jihyun di TK-nya, ia sering bertemu Chan ho dan sering menemani anak itu sebelum di jemput oleh mama atau supir keluarganya. Mereka cukup akrab.

Dan namja tadi... Daddy? Chan ho memanggilnya.. Daddy? Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "A-apa yang harus ku l-lakukan?"

.

.

"Daddy, kenapa Baekkie nunna tidak kembali juga?" Chan ho gelisa di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ia menatap kuatir ruangan bertuliskan ICU itu. Keduanya tengah duduk di kursi di depan ruangan itu.

Sementara Chanyeol yang sedari tadi membujuk anaknya pulang, namun Chan ho tidak mau sebelum ia –setidaknya bertemu dengan Jihyun meski hanya melihatnya dalam keadaan tidur. Sementara Jihyun masih di tangani oleh dokter serta beberapa perawat di dalam ruangan itu.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan ICU, dokter yang tadi berbicara dengan Baekhyun, ia terlihat mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Jihyun?" tanya Chan ho.

Sang dokter menolehkan kepalanya pada Chan ho. Ia terlihat bingung, lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Apa anda juga keluarga Jihyun?" karena seingatnya, Jihyun hanya tinggal dengan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Oh, aniya dokter. K-kami.. t-teman Jihyun.." jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh. Lalu, apa kau tahu kemana perginya Baekhyun, hyung-nya Jihyun. Kondisi penyakit anak itu semakin kritis, kita harus cepat melakukan tindakan."

Chanyeol semakin kebingungan. Sementara Chan ho menatap bingung dokter dan daddy-nya. "Kritis itu apa dokter? Jihyun kenapa?"

Dokter itu menghela napas. Ia tersenyum pada Chan ho. "Bukan apa-apa anak manis. Jihyun hanya sedang tertidur pulas."

Dalam keadaan bingung dan ada perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba muncul entah karena apa.. dan entah pada siapa?.. Byun Baekhyun. "Dokter, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" ucap Chanyeol.

Dokter itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mari ikut saya Tuan."

Chanyeol mengikuti dokter itu ke ruangannya. Ia duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja dokter dengan tulisan dokter Jung Daehyun. Sementara Chan ho ia dudukkan di sofa ruangan itu. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Park Chanyeol."

Sang dokter tersenyum sembari menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. "Jung Daehyun. Yah, saya tahu anda Tuan Park."

"Hm begini.. soal Byun Jihyun.." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. Ia menarik napas. "Bolehkan saya mengetahui tentang penyakitnya?"

Kali ini dokter Jung yang menarik napas, ia mengangguk pada Chanyeol. "Limfoma Maligna atau kanker kelenjar getah bening. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Jihyun sering mengeluh sakit perut, sering muntah dan kesakitan ketika uang air besar, hyung-nya membawanya ke rumah sakit, namun sedikit terlambat karena sudah berada pada stadium tiga. Kanker itu tumbuh di kelenjar getah bening dalam ususnya."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas beratnya. "Apa kemoterapi sudah tidak bisa membantu, dokter?"

"Kanker ini termasuk kanker dengan pertumbuhan sel kanker yang sangat cepat.. kemoterapi bisa saja, namun sudah cukup terlambat. Jika masih pada stadium dua.. mungkin kemoterapi sangat membantu."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Lakukanlah operasinya, dokter. A-aku.. aku yang akan menanggung semua biaya operasinya."

"Tapi kami tetap tak bisa bertindak jika Baekhyun-ssi belum menanda tangani surat persetujuan."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tahu.. kami akan pulang sekarang, dan setelah bertemu B-baekhyun, suruh dia secepatnya tanda tangan.. dan soal biaya, bilang saja padanya kalau rumah sakit memberikan keringan untuk menyicil. Aku akan mengurus semua pembayarannya sekarang juga."

Dokter itu sempat bingung, namun ia mengangguk setuju. Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk berpamitan pada sang dokter lalu menghampiri Chan ho. "Sayang, sepertinya, kita tidak bisa menjenguk Jihyun hari ini. Kita datang besok, ara~"

Chan ho pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Nah, kajja~ kita pulang." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Chan ho lalu kembali tersenyum ramah pada dokter itu.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap gemetar sebuah surat persetujuan untuk operasi Jihyun. Ia pun telah melihat biaya-nya. Pekerjaanya sebagai pelayan cafe selama setahun pun belum tentu cukup untuk menutupi biaya operasi Jihyun, itu belum di jumlahkan dengan biaya perawatannya selama ini.

"Pihak rumah sakit akan memberingakan keringan untuk anda, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau bisa menyicilnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. "Jjinjaa?"

Petugas administrasi itu mengangguk. "Nde.. cepatlah tanda tangan.. agar adikmu cepat di tangani sebelum terlambat."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Tangannya yang bergetar langsung ia gerakan untuk menanda tangani surat persetujuan itu.

.

.

Selama dalam perjalan kembali dari rumah sakit, Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya terus memandang lurus kearah jalanan.. sementara Chan ho juga terdiam karena ia terus memikirkan keadaan Jihyun yang ia rindukan.

Byun Baekhyun – kejadian malam itu – Chan ho... Jihyun – Rumah sakit. Kejadian demi kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun kini terus berputar di dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Bahkan, Chanyeol tak bisa melupakan –wajah ketakutan Baekhyun saat melihatnya tadi.

Chanyeol merasa sangat kesal, entah itu pada siapa? Pada dirinya sendiri yang telah melakukan hal keji pada –namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, atau pada takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali...

BUGH! Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya.

"Waeyo Daddy?" Chan ho di kejutkan oleh suara pukulan Chanyeol pada stir mobilnya kini menatap cemas sang daddy.

Chanyeol yang tersadar akan ulahnya membuat Chan ho terkejut pun berusaha tersenyum pada anak itu. "Tidak apa-apa sayang. Daddy tadi hanya ingin membuatmu terkejut karena kau diam saja sedari tadi." Chanyeol berbohong.

"Aku sedang mengkuatirkan Jihyun.. juga Baekkie nunna. Mengapa dia langsung lari saat melihat kita, dad?"

Chanyeol seketika menjadi gugup. "M-mungkin.. B-baekkie nunna sedang ada urusan dan sangat buru-buru, sayang."

"Hah, begitu ya?" Chan ho menghela napas. Namun wajahnya tetap saja terlihat tak tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. m-mengapa k-kau memanggillnya nunna? Bukan hyung?" sebenarnya, Chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan 'panggilan nunna' itu sedari tadi.

Mendengar pertanyaan daddynya, seketika Chan ho pun tersenyum cerah. "Itu karena dulu saat pertama kali Jihyun mengenalkanku padanya, aku mengira dia itu seorang yeoja karena Baekkie nunna sangat cantik, daddy. Hehehee.." Chan ho menyengir lebar ketika mengingat wajah Baekhyun yang kesal jika ia di panggil 'Nunna'. "Walaupun aku sudah tahu dia seorang namja, tapi aku tetap memanggilnya nunna untuk menggodanya. Kalau Baekkie nunna sedang kesal, ia terlihat sangat manis seperti Jihyun, daddy."

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar cerita Chan ho. Terutama saat mendengar Chan ho mengatakan 'Baekkie nunna sangat cantik'. Dalam hati, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangkal hal itu. Karena saat pertama kali mereka bertemu pun, Chanyeol sudah terjebak dalam pesona laki-laki cantik itu.

Chanyeol mengacak gemas rambut keriting Chan ho. "Channie nappeun, eoh!"

Chan ho tertawa mendengar kata daddynya. Anak itu memang mewarisi sifatnya sewaktu kecil. Jahil dan –yeah.. terkadang menjengkalkan, namun sangat peduli pada orang lain.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk gelisa di kursi tunggu ruangan ICU. Tim dokter saat ini sedang mempersiapkan keperluan operasi pada Jihyun. Karena dalam beberapa jam lagi, operasi itu akan di laksanakan.

"Baekkie.. tenanglah. Aku yakin Jihyun mampu melewati ini. Dia pasti akan sembuh."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tertunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya. Kyungsoo mengelus punggung sabahatnya.

"B-bagaimana jika dia meninggalkanku, Kyung.. a-aku.. sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.. hiks.."

Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Ssstt.. mana boleh berprasangka buruk pada Tuhan. Seharusnya saat ini yang kau lakukan adalah berdoa.. araseo.."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya terlalu takut kehilangan adiknya, membuat pikirannya sangat kacau. "Dan.. hey, siapa bilang kau tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, eoh. Kau kan masih punya aku.. m-meski.. a-aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantumu.. mianhae."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak salah Kyunggie.. aku lah yang salah.. a-aku.. tidak becus menjaganya hingga.."

"Sssttt.. sudah lah.. tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sekarang yang terpenting, operasi Jihyun berhasil lalu kita pikirkan cara mencari uang untuk membayar biayanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hm, syukurlah rumah sakit memberiku kesempatan untuk mengangsur biayanya."

Kreek! Beberapa perawat keluar dari ruangan ICU dengan membawa Jihyun yang terbaring di atas sebuah brangkar dorong menuju ruang operasi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun ikut mengantar Jihyun menuju ruang operasi.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun menahan perawat-perawat itu membawa Jihyun memasuki kamar operasi.

Baekhyun berjalan ke sisi adiknya. Ia menunduk untuk mencium kening Jihyun sejenak lalu meraih telapak tangan Jihyun. "Hyunnie.. kau harus berjuang, kau harus mampu melewati semua ini.. demi hyung. Jangan pernah meninggalkan hyung.. araseo.." Baekhyun menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Jihyun sejenak. Baekhyun terisak, ia tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya pada Jihyun sampai Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya.

"Baekkie.. tenangkan dirimu.."

Perawat-perawat tadi kemudian membawa Jihyun memasuki kamar operasi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun masih menangis di pelukan Kyungsoo. Tak beberapa lama beberapa dokter pun datang menuju kamar operasi.

"Dokter.."

Dokter Jung, yang selama ini menangani Jihyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Tolong beri dukungan dan doa pada Jihyun.. kami akan berusaha menyelematkannya, Baekhyun-ssi." Dokter Jung kemudian menyusul tim-nya setelah mendapat anggukan lemah dari Baekhyun.

Ceklek! Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya kamar operasi itu... perasaan takut, bersalah, gelisah.. seakan berlomba menguasahi Baekhyun.

'Tuhan.. tolong selamatkan adikku..'

.

.

Malamnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia berbaring gelisa di kasurnya. Namja cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun itu benar-benar memenuhi isi kepalanya. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tahu tentang Baekhyun. Kenapa namja itu sampai harus –menjual dirinya untuk mencari uang? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya, kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan Jihyun?

Chanyeol kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kai.. iya! Kai yang mempertemukannya dengan Baekhyun. "Aku rasa dia bisa membantu."

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri lalu meraih ponsel yang tadi ia letakkan di meja. Ia men-dial nomor –Kai. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya panggilan itu pun tersambung pada Kai.

"_Yoboseyo."_

"Kai.. bisa kah kita bertemu besok –ah tidak! sekarang. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku tanyakan dan ceritakan padamu."

Kai sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Saat ini ia memng sedang berada di apartment dan baru pulang dari kantor karena lembur. "... _B-baiklah. Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk keluar rumah, Park Chanyeol. Kalau mau, datang saja ke apartmentku!"_

"Oke!"

PIP! Chanyeol langsung memutus sambungan telpon-nya. Ia melempar ponsel itu ke atas kasur kemudian beranjak menuju lemar untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol kembali meraih ponsel serta kunci mobilnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar Chan ho. Putranya itu sudah tidur dari setengah jam yang lalu. Chanyeol menghampiri Chan ho lalu mencium kening anaknya dan merapikan letak selimut Chan ho. Setelahnya, Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar Chan ho menuju pintu. Sebelum pergi, Chanyeol sempat berpesan pada semua maid untuk segera menelponnya jika Chan ho terbangun.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak merasa tenang dalam perjalanan menuju apartment Kai. Karena Baekhyun seperti terus menghantuinya. Tepatnya, perasaan bersalah pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tentu ingat, ia tak hanya menyakiti Baekhyun secara fisik, tapi juga menginjak harga diri Baekhyun. "M-mianhae." Lirihnya.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan mondar mandir di depan kamar rawat intensif Jihyun. Keadaan Jihyun masih kritis setelah menjalani operasi yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua jam itu. Bahkan Baekhyun masih belum di izinkan menjenguk adiknya. Ia hanya bisa melihat Jihyun dari kaca jendela pintu ruangan itu.

"Hyunnie.. hyung mohon kau harus bertahan ne.. kau harus kuat."

"Baekkie. Sebaiknya kau istirahatkan tubuhmu. Aku yakin Jihyun akan melewati masa kritisnya sebentar lagi."

"Ani! Aku tidak bisa Kyung.. aku tidak akan bisa tidur sementara adikku sedang sekarang!"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Sejujurnya ia juga tak tega meninggalkan Baekhyun, karena itu Kyungsoo pun tak beranjak dari sisinya sejak tadi, meski pun sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat lelah mengingat tadi ia bekerja seharian, bahkan sudah semalaman belum tidur.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, ia meremas pelan bahu Kyungsoo. "Kau yang seharusnya istirahat. Lihatlah lingkaran hitam di matamu, kau jadi mirip panda."

"T-tapi..."

"Kyung, percayalah. Aku tidak apa-apa.. aku masih bisa bertahan. Salah satu dari kita, tidak boleh sampai ada yang sakit. Aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menjaga Jihyun, jadi jangan sampai kau sakit. Araseo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah.. hm begini saja. Aku numpang menginap di tempat Kai saja, karena dekat dari rumah sakit. Kalau ada apa-apa, berjanjilah langsung menghubungiku, aku akan segera datang. Oke!"

"Hm, nde.." Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ne. Segera hubungi aku kalau keadaan Jihyun membaik." Kyungsoo lalu beranjak pergi setelah mendapatkan jawaban sebuah anggukan dari Baekhyun.

.

.

Ting Tong (?)... ting ting... ting tong..

Chanyeol terus menekan bell pintu apartment Kai sampai ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat pada pintu.

CEKLEK! Pintu apartment itu pun terbuka.

Chanyeol langsung masuk tanpa di persilahkan. Ia benar-benar terlihat kacau, membuat Kai menampilkan ekspresi bingung oleh tingkah sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu, lagi-lagi ia langsung duduk tanpa di persilahkan.

Kai menutup pintu kemudian menyusul Chanyeol. Ia berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol seolah bertanya 'ada apa denganmu?'

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau butuh sesuatu yang sejuk untuk mendinginkan otakmu itu. Tunggu disini!" Kai menghela napas lalu ia beranjak menuju dapur apartmentnya.

Sementara Chanyeol masih belum bergeming. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa sembari memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Bahkan untuk memulai penjelasanpun, Chanyeol tak tahu harus di mulai di bagian mana-nya.

.

Kai datang dengan dua kaleng muniman soda dingin di tangannya. Ia meletakkan minuman itu di depan Chanyeol, sedangkan satunya ia buka.

KREESSHH! Terdengar bunyi kaleng soda yang di buka Chanyeol juga Kai. Keduanya pun lalu meneguk minuman itu.

Chanyeol masih tak bersuara, sementara Kai memang sengaja diam, menunggu Chanyeol yang memulai. Hal itu pun membuat Kai jengah..

"Oke, bisakah kita mulai?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ia balas menatap Kai yang sedang menatapnya, menunggu –kalimat-kalimat yang sedang ia susun di otaknya, namun tak juga meluncur di bibirnya.

"Apa kau masih ingat namja itu.. –maksudku.. Byun Baekhyun?"

Kai terdiam sembari mengerutkan keningnya. "Byun Baekhyun? Dia.. temannya Kyungsoo yang waktu itu.."

"Ya! Dia!" potong Chanyeol sebelum Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Lalu?" Kai semakin menatap Chanyeol. Namun setelahnya ia hanya tersenyum. "Oh, kau ingin menyewanya lagi? Oh Man! Tak bisakah ekspresimu santai sedikit, Park? kau seperti suami yang frustasi karena ketahuan selingkuh. Tenang saja... aku akan membawanya untukmu, kawan!"

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gusar, lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Demi Tuhan JongIn, bukan itu. Begini... tadi siang, a-aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Ternyata d-dia.. dia hyung dari temannya Chan ho."

Kai menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Oh, begitu.. lalu kenapa?"

"D-dia.. –maksudku Baekhyun.. d-dia mengalami trauma saat bertemu denganku, JongIn. Semua itu terjadi karena aku.."

Kai masih tak mengerti kalimat Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah 'tak sabaran'. "Trauma?"

"Haahh." Chanyeol menghela napas. "Karena malam itu.. malam itu aku memperlakukannya sangat kasar di ranjang. Tidak hanya itu, a-aku... a-aku.. juga menghinanya dan mengatakannya pelacur."

Kai tak bergeming mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Otaknya masih dalam memproses kalimat itu hingga..

BRAAAK! Pintu apartment Chanyeol di banting oleh seseorang. Di sana, seorang namja bermata bulat dengan wajah memerah oleh amarah tengah menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

"K-kyungsoo?" lirih Kai saat menemukan 'teman'-nya itu di depan pintu. Karena 'hubungan' mereka selama ini, Kai yang memintanya ke apartment, Kyungsoo memang tahu password apartment Kai.

Kyungsoo berlari menuju Chanyeol dengan tangan menggempal. Ia mencengkram kerah jaket Chanyeol lalu melayangkan pukulan keras tepat di sudut bibir Chanyeol hingga mengeluarkan darah.

BUGH! BUGH BUGH! Dan pukulan itu pun tak hanya sekali.. "Dasar brengsek! Beraninya kau melakukan itu pada sahabatku!"

Kai langsung berlari lalu mendekap Kyungsoo dari belakang. Ia menarik Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol sama sekali tak berusaha melawan. Ia menyapu sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Brengsek! Bajingan! Sialan kau Park Chanyeol!" maki Kyungsoo. "Ya! Lepaskan aku Kim JongIn! Aku akan menghajar namja ini sampai babak belur!"

"Kyungsoo! Tenangkan dirimu! Do Kyungsooo!"

"Lepaskan! biarkan aku mematahkan tangan dan kakinya yang sudah menyiksa Baekhyun! Biarkan aku menendang selengkangannya yang sudah membuat Baekhyun kesakitan! Biarkan aku merobek mulutnya yang sudah berani menghina sahabatku!"

"A-aku... minta maaf.." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Cih! Minta maaf ka bilang?! Apa kau tahu, eoh?! dia menjual tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkan adiknya yang sedang sekarat! Dan kau malah menghinanya! Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kyungsoo.. a-aku yakin.. Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang itu.. dan dia.. dia pasti punya alasan untuk-"

PLAK!

Tak sempat Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia sudah mendapatkan tamparan telak dari Kyungsoo. "Apa kau bilang? Alasan.. hah, lucu sekali kalian!" Kyungsoo menatap nyalang keda namja itu. Ia pun telah lepas dari dekapan Kai setelah melayangkan tamparan tadi. "Kalian yang datang pada kami, bukan kami yang meminta belas kasihan kalian! Jadi, tidak ada alasan apapun untuk memperlakukan kami seperti sampah." Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya, ia kembali menatapkan Kai. "Jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi, Kim JongIn. Permisi!" ucapnya setelah melayangkan tatapan tajam pada kedua namja itu. Kyungsoo lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartment Kai.

"Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoooo! Ya, berhenti.. Kyungsoo!" Kai berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo, namun tak berhasil ketika ia mendapati Kyungsoo sudah berada di lift. "Aaaakhhh! DAMN!" Kai mengacak kasar rambut hitamnya. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam apartment dan mendapati Chanyeol yang kembali menyapu darah yang masih keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam.. "Waktu itu... a-aku benar-benar frustasi dan-"

"Dan kau melampiaskannya pada Baekhyun!" Kai membuang napas. "Kau benar-benar pria sejati, Park!"

"Aku benar-benar menyesal JongIn! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku. Bahkan jika perlu, aku berlutut di depannya! Apa kau puas?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara meninggi.

Kai tertawa mengejek. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, di samping Chanyeol. "Kalau tidak mengingat persahabatan kita sejak dulu, saat ini aku seharusnya menendangmu dari sini!"

Chanyeol tak lagi menjawab.. ia meraih botol soda miliknya dan meminumnya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah meninggalkan apartment Kai, Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia bahkan berlari di koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar rawat Jihyun. Saat ini yang ingin ia lakukan adalah bertemu Baekhyun dan minta maaf pada sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo bahkan berlari sambil terisak..

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Jihyun. Kyungsoo langsung berlari menghampiri dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Baekkie.. maafkan aku.. hiks hiks.."

Baekhyun terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo. Ia semakin terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo menangis. Baekhyun langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kau kenapa Kyung? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis? Bertengkar dengan Kai?"

"YA! Jangan sebut nama itu lagi!" bentak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun bertambah bingung. "Hey, sebaiknya duduk dulu lalu ceritakan padaku." Baekhyun menuntun Kyungsoo duduk di kursi tunggu di depan kamar rawat itu.

Kyungsoo tak bersuara. Yang ia lakukan kini hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kyung?"

"A-apa masih sakit?"

Baekhyun bertambah bingung. "Sakit apanya?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. "I-itu.. nghh.. i-itu.. P-park.. C-chanyeol.."

Napas Baekhyun seakan tercekat mendengar nama namja itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Baekkie.. aku minta maaf.. Saat itu Kai bilang padaku, C-chanyeol itu namja yang baik. Aku percaya padanya karena kata Kai mereka sudah lama bersahabat.. l-lagi pula, a-aku k-kira.. k-kau dan Chanyeol b-bisa berhubungan –maksud.. s-seperti aku dan Kai dan dia bisa membantumu m-menolong J-jihyun.."

Baekhyun masih tak bergeming. Saat itu ia benar-benar putus asa dan memutuskan 'mengikuti jejak Kyungsoo'. Namun perlakuan Chanyeol membuat baekhyun trauma pada 'pekerjaan itu'.

"Sudahlah Kyung.. a-aku.. t-tidak apa-apa.."

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya. "Tapi kau tidak usah kuatir. Aku sudah memukul mulutnya yang sudah berani menghinamu itu hingga berdarah. Hah! Kalau saja Kai pabbo itu tidak menghalangiku, aku mungkin sudah menendang selengkangannya hingga impotent.."

Baekhyun menatap takjub sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo yang biasanya selalu bisa bersikap tenang dan sabar.. "K-kyungsoo."

"Biar saja! Biar dia merasakan sakit seperti yang kau rasakan. Aku tahu itu yang pertama bagimu kan.. dan aku dengar, dia melakukannya dengan sangat kasar."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lalu menghembuskan napasnya. "Kyung, ku mohon.. jangan di bahas lagi.."

"I-iya iya.. a-aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi."

.

.

Setelah mengantar Chan ho ke Tk-nya, Chanyeol berencana pergi ke kantor awalnya, namun rencana itu berubah menuju Seoul hospital. Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang rawat Jihyun setelah mendapat informasi di resepsionis. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti cukup jauh dari ruangan itu saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berbicara dengan dokter Jung. Wajah Baekhyun nampak berbinar, ia pasti mendapatkan kabar baik.. tanpa sadar, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun tersenyum.

.

"Kau sudah bisa menjenguknya. Ia sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Ajaklah dia bicara agar Jihyun bisa cepat sadar. Namun kau tidak bisa terlalu lama melihatnya, dia masih membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. "Jeongmal gamsahamnida dokter Jung..."

"Nde.." dokter Jung menepuk pundak Baekhyun, tersenyum lalu berpamitan kembali ke ruangannya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mendial nomor seseorang. Beberapa saat kemudian, panggilan itu pun tersambung. "Yoboseyo.."

"..."

"Kyungsoo-ya.. Jihyun.. dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan sekarang, dokter sudah mengizinkan kita melihatnya."

"..."

"Ah nde.." PIP!

Setelah panggilan itu terputus, Baekhyun pun memasang baju steril yang tadi ia dapat dari perawat lalu dengan tidak sabar, ia masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Jihyun.

.

.

Tok tok!

"Annyeong, Dokter Jung. Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Dokter Jung baru saja sampai di ruangnya. "Oh, tuan Park. Ah nde.. silahkan masuk."

Chanyeol pun langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja dokter Jung. "Bagaimana keadaan Jihyun?"

"Operasinya berjalan lancar dan dia pun sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Hanya saja, ia belum sadar."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah.. dokter Jung, aku akan menanggung semua pengobatan Jihyun sebelumnya dan pengobatan selama proses pemulihannya nanti. Tapi.. ku harap anda merahasiakan hal ini pada Baekhyun."

Dokter Jung menatap bingung pada Chanyeol. "T-tapi.."

"Kau bisa bilang.. Jihyun mendapatkan bantuan dari sebuah perusahaan yang tengah menyelenggarakan bantuan kemanusiaan pada anak-anak yang menderita kanker."

"Baiklah.." dokter Jung mengangguk setuju.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega.. ku _harap.. pintu maaf itu masih ada untukku, Byun Baekhyun_..

.

.

"Hyunnie.. ini hyung sayang. Kau harus cepat bangun nde.. kau harus kuat melewati semua ini karena hyung akan selalu di sampingmu.."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Jihyun kemudian sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium adiknya.

Ceklek! Pintu ruangan itu di buka oleh Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Jihyun. Kyungsoo mengelus bahu Baekhyun. "Dia pasti akan kuat.."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kyungsoo. "Kyung, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke bagian administrasi."

"Hm, baiklah.."

Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruangan Jihyun menuju bagian administrasi. Di sana Baekhyun di sambut oleh seorang yeoja yang bertugas di bagian administrasi itu. "Annyeong nonna." Sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Yeoja petugas administrasi itu nampak tersipu. "A-annyeong, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawabnya ramah.

"Hm begini, saya ingin melihat daftar biaya operasi dan perawatan pasien bernama Byun Jihyun."

"Ah nde. Tunggu sebentar." Petugas administrasi itu kemudian nampak berkutat dengan komputer di depannya. "Oh, biaya operasi dan perawatan pasien atas nama Byun Jihyun sudah lunas." Ucapnya.

"M-mwooo? S-sudah lunas?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan.

"Nde.. Sudah Lunas." Ucap si petugas administrasi sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak salah lihatkan nonna. Bagaimana bisa sudah lunas? Nama adikku itu Jihyun. Byun Jihyun. Memang seperti nama yeoja sih, tapi dia itu namja nonna. Mungkin kau salah orang."

Nonna petugas administrasi itu pun kembali memastikan. "Anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun bernama Byun Jihyun dan walinya atas nama Byun Baekhyun. Apa aku salah?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia menatap Kyungsoo sejenak lalu kembali menatap petugas administrasi tadi. "A-aniya.. t-tapi, bagaimana bisa lunas. Seingatku aku belum membayarnya."

"Oh, tentang itu. Ada sebuah perusahaan yang tengah mengadakan bantuan sosial untuk anak-anak penderita kanker dan Jihyun adalah salah satu anak yang mendapatkan bantuan itu." jelas petugas administrasi tadi.

"M-mwooo?!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi saling menatap.

"Tapi, mengapa mereka tidak mengkonfirmasi terlebih dahulu padaku. Ini aneh sekali." ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau benar Baekkie. Mereka bertindak seperti superman yang memakai topeng seolah tidak ingin di ketahui wajahnya. Aneh juga.."

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Nonna, kalau boleh saya tahu. Apa nama perusahaan yang memberi bantuan ini?"

"Maaf tuan.. hannya itu informasi yang dapat saya berikan."

Baekhyun mengela napas. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'serahkan padaku'.

"E-ehm.. hai nona.. namaku Kyungsoo. Kau mengenal idol group bernama EXO bukan. Kata orang-orang, aku mirip D.O loh.. salah satu member EXO itu." Nonna petugas administrasi itu pun tersipu malu saat Kyungsoo mengidipkan mata padanya. "Nonna, boleh aku lihat ponselmu."

Dengan wajah malu-malu, nonna petugas administrasi itu pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu menerimanya. Ia terlihat mengetik pada layar ponsel itu. "Itu nomor ponselku.." ucapnya seraya mengembalikan ponsel nonna tadi.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan tercengang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo menariknya pergi dari sana sambil melambaikan tangannya pada nonna petugas administrasi seraya membuat gestur 'hubungi aku ya' dengan tangannya.

"Kyung, kau memang perayu ulung! Ck!"

"Itu tuntutan pekerjaan, Baek. Hahahaa!"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama sembari berjalan kembali ke ruangan rawat Jihyun.

.

.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya. CYP Corporation.."

Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo di depan ruang rawat Jihyun menatap sahabatnya itu. "Apa dia juga memberikan alamat kantornya."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Hey, apa kau kira aku sebodoh itu. Tentu saja lengkap dengan alamatnya. Sayangnya dia tak memberikan informasi mengenai pemiliknya."

"Aku harus menemui pemilik perusahan itu. Aku harus megucapkan terima kasih."

"Sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Nde.. hanya sebentar kok. Kau jaga Jihyun nde.." Baekhyun pun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kirimkan alamatnya padaku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah.."

"Telpon aku kalau ada apa-apa dengan Jihyun." Ucap Baekhyun, ia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Di depan sebuah gedung bertulisan 'CYP Corporation', Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu masuknya. Setelah bertanya pada petugas keamanan di sana, ia mendapatkan informasi jika presdir perusahan ini sedang ada di tempat. Baekhyun lega, ia tak harus menunggu.

Baekhyun menuju bagian informasi untuk bertanya petunjuk ruangan presdir. "Apa sebelumnya anda sudah buat janji?"

"Ah, belum... bagaimana ya?"

"Ah maaf tuan.. anda sebaiknya buat janji terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Bagaimana bisa membuat janji, ia saja tak mengenal presdir yang di maksud itu. "Ya, baiklah.." ucap Baekhyun.

Nonna resepsionis tadi pun kembali dengan pekerjaannya. Sementara Baekhyun sudah berjalan mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam lift. Sepertinya, ia akan mencari sendiri ruangan presdir Park itu. Di dalam lift, Baekhyun bertemu dengan seorang namja, mungkin karyawan di perusahan itu. Ia pun tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk bertanya. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan informasi ruangan presdir Park ada di lantai 12.

Sesampainya di lantai 12, Baekhyun mencari-cari ruangan presdir Park. Ia tersenyum lega saat mendapati sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Presdir's room'. Baekhyun berdiri di depan ruangan itu untuk mengetuk pintu..

"Baekhyun.."

Sebuah suara berat membuat Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Entah mengapa, suara itu tak begitu asing di telinganya. Perlahan, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya pada sosok yang berada di belakangnnya.. "K-kau..." Baekhyun menundurkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar.. "...P-park C-chanyeol."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**hwahahaaaaa TBC lagi, tuhkan gajadi 2shoot! dan kalo aku ga salah perhitungsn nih, next Chapter bakal ada NC!**

**Maaf ya update-nya cukup lama... sumpah ketika aku hrs nulis karakter ChanBaek yg aslinya kyk orang stress jadi sosok yg serius itu susah setengah mampus... kadang ga dapat feelnya..**

**ini emng belum ada sweet2nya krna msh ceritaan perjuangan Chanyeol buat minta maaf gt xD**

**-soal Typo itu - Thx ya koreksinya wks.. gue nulis bahasa indonesia aja ratunya Typo.. mklum ya, dan terus koreksi klo gue typo lagi..**

**-dan udah tau kan soal pnggilan 'nunna itu' hehe**

**-soal JiHyun ya, awalnya emng itu cast yeoja tp pas gue mau ngepost kemarin gue ubah jadi namja, krna gue pengen buat Chan Ho-Jihyun itu Chanbaek mini.. tp salahnya gue ga mikirin lagi soal nama Jihyun cocok apa engga buat cwo -_- /ga teliti emang.. yaudin deh udh terlanjur. xD**

**-Next NC bakalan lembut2 kok janji deh XD**

**thx For u Guys..**

**[ **NyekNyek - miss leeanna - cici fu - devrina - chanbaekssi - SyJessi22 - melizwufan - Mela querer chanBaekYeol - younlaycious88 - kyugyu - Park Shita - DahsyatNyaff - Natsuko Kazumi - tanpanama - ssnowish - ncarcheda - TrinCloudSparkyu - exindira - Rusaliar - 13613 - YOONA - byun92 - zoldyk - neli shawolslockets - yeollo - Baekhyun92 - Maple fujoshi2309 - bibietsong - LeeEunin - byeonb - ShinJiWoo920202 - fitry sukma 39 - myBYUN - Guest - httstzz - nnukeybum - CussonsBaekBy - wdynt27 - ChanBaekLuv - bellasung21 ]

itu semoga gada yg ketinggalan pennamenya readers tersayang xD See U next Chapter!

**keep REVIEW please...**

**GOMAWO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**[ previous ]**

_Sesampainya di lantai 12, Baekhyun mencari-cari ruangan presdir Park. Ia tersenyum lega saat mendapati sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Presdir's room'. Baekhyun berdiri di depan ruangan itu untuk mengetuk pintu.._

_"Baekhyun.." _

_Sebuah suara berat membuat Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Entah mengapa, suara itu tak begitu asing di telinganya. Perlahan, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya pada sosok yang berada di belakangnnya.. "K-kau..." Baekhyun menundurkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar.. "...P-park C-chanyeol."_

_._

_._

"B-baekhyun-ssi, j-jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam ruanganku." Ucap Chanyeol gugup.

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin bergetar, kedua jemarinya mencengkram erat ujung hoodie yang ia kenakan. "A-apa maksud s-semua ini?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya menelusuri tempat itu, lalu kembali memandang Baekhyun. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu. Ikutlah denganku."

Chanyeol terlebih dahulu memasuki ruangannya, sementara Baekhyun masih bergeming di depan pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Rasa takut dan trauma terhadap namja itu masih ada, namun Baekhyun juga perlu penjelasan tentang semua ini. Tentang Park Chanyeol ternyata telah membiayai operasi adiknya.

Dengan kedua kakinya yang masih bergetar, Baekhyun memasuki pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit ragu menuju meja kerja Chanyeol, namja itu sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Duduklah, Baekhyun-ssi." Perintah Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun bergeming. "Langsung saja Tuan Park. Hal yang membawaku kesini adalah..." Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya untuk menarik napas sejenak. "Apa benar anda yang sudah membiayai operasi adikku, Byun Jihyun?"

Chanyeol menatap lekat namja manis yang tengah berdiri cemas di depannya. Masih begitu takutkan Baekhyun padanya hingga saat Chanyeol menatapnya, Baekhyun langsung membuang muka. "Itu bukan dariku, tapi dari perusahaan yang mengadakan program bantuan sosial pada anak-anak penderita kanker." Jelas Chanyeol. "Jadi kau jangan salah paham." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menggempalkan kedua tangannya. Bayangan tentang perbuatan Chanyeol malam itu serta kalimat kasar Chanyeol yang sudah melukai harga dirinya kembali melintas di otaknya. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah lupa, bagaimana cara Chanyeol melemparkan uang itu di depannya, menyuruh Baekhyun memungut uang itu seperti seorang pengemis. TIDAK!

"Oh, anda dan perusahaan anda begitu dermawan rupanya. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak terkesan Tuan Park yang terhormat. Baiklah, aku berjanji akan melunasi semua hutang-hutangku padamu."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Byun Baekhyun. Aku tahu k-kau-"

"Aniyo! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Park Chanyeol. Jadi, jangan pernah menghinaku lagi. Kau... mungkin punya banyak uang, tapi... kau tidak punya hati! Permisi!" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya lalu melangkah menuju pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terhenyak. Kembali ia menghela napas lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Chanyeol memijat-mijat pelipilnya lalu mengendurkan sedikit dasinya. "Byun Baekhyun." Mata Chanyeol terpejam. "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu merasa begitu bersalah karena waktu itu aku sudah membayarmu, bukan? tapi mengapa rasa bersalah ini begitu menyiksaku. Ada apa dengamu, Park Chanyeol?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari kencang di koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar rawat inap Jihyun. Dalam perjalanan pulang dari gedung perusahaan Chanyeol tadi, ia diberi tahu Kyungsoo jika adiknya sudah sadar. Baekhyun sangat lega, bahagia sekaligus takut.

Entah apa yang ia takutkan...?

Kreeek! Sedikit tidak sabar, Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar rawat Jihyun. Ia berlari menghampiri sang dongsaeng yang kini tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Jihyun, sementara Kyungsoo kini sudah beranjak duduk di sofa.

"H-hyunggie. Hyung kemana saja?" Panggil Jihyun begitu lirih.

"Nde. Hyung disini Hyunnie. Hyung t-tidak kemana-mana. Hyung t-tadi hanya.." Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa. Ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang harus ia jawab.

"Saat ia sadar tadi, dia langsung mencarimu, Baek." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Apa dokter sudah kesini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Hm, sudah. Kondisi Jihyun semakin membaik. Sebenarnya tadi dokter menyuruhnya tidur, tapi dia tidak mau tidur sebelum kau datang."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia kembali menghadap Jihyun lalu meraih jemari dongsaengnya untuk di genggam. "Hyung tadi hanya ke toilet. Sekarang Hyunnie tidur ne. Hyung akan nyanyikan sebuah lagu, otte?"

Jihyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun meletakkan satu tangannya di kepala Jihyun sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam erat tangan Jihyun. Baekhyun mulai mengelus-elus pelan rambut Jihyun sembari memulai lullaby-nya.

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play amoung the stars_

_And let me know what love is like_

_On jupiter and mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All i worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I Love You..._

Mata Jihyun pun mulai terpejam dengan sebuah ukiran senyum di bibirnya. Tangan mungilnya masih menggenggam erat tangan hyungnya. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jihyun kemudian mengecup pelan kening dongsaengnya lalu membenarkan letak selimut Jihyun.

Baekhyun memandangi wajah pucat Jihyun yang tengah terlelap kemudian menghela napas. Ia kembali teringat namja bernama Park Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya, lalu kembali menghela napas. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo memandangnya bingung dan khawatir.

"Baekhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu? apa tadi kau bertemu dengan pemilik perusahaan itu. Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo. "Bisakah kita bicara di luar saja. Ikut denganku!" Baekhyun beranjak keluar kamar rawat Jihyun.

Kyungsoo terlihat semakin bingung. Ia pun menyusul Baekhyun keluar kamar rawat Jihyun. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, siapa pemilik perusahaan itu?" Baekhyun menatap serius Kyungsoo. Yang di tatap pun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kau pasti tidak akan mempercayai ini." Baekhyun kembali menghela napas. "Park Chanyeol."

"M-MWOOO?! WHAT THE-" Kyungsoo pun ikut menghela napas. "Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya? Mengapa dia melakukan ini padamu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala lemah. "A-aku tidak tahu, Kyungsoo-ya. Tapi yang jelas, aku harus mengganti uangnya bagaimanapun caranya!"

"Kau benar! T-tapi, bagaimana caranya? B-biaya operasi Jihyun itu... tidak sedikit."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depan kamar rawat Jihyun. "Nan molla." Lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

Semenjak kedatangan Baekhyun di kantornya beberapa jam yang lalu, Chanyeol tidak lagi bisa berkonsentrasi pada file-file di depannya. Pikirannya di penuhi oleh namja cantik itu.

"HAH!" Chanyeol menghela napas beratnya. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah waktunya Chan ho pulang. Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi kerjanya sembari merapikan jas-nya, meraih kunci mobil lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

Sesampainya di sekolah Chan ho, Chanyeol masih harus menunggu beberapa saat sebelum murid-murid TK itu pulang. Ia memang sengaja datang lebih cepat agar tak membuat anaknya menunggu. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh tinggi pada mobilnya.

"Daddyyyyy!" suara teriakan Chan ho menyadarkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melamun.

Chanyeol tersenyum sembar merentangkan tangannya. Chan ho menghambur ke pelukannya. "Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, hm?" tanya Chanyeol sembari berjalan membopong Chan ho, membukakan pintu mobil lalu meletakkan Chan ho ke kursi penumpang. Setelahnya Chanyeol akan menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil.

Chan ho memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya. "Hari-hariku tidak akan pernah menyenangkan tanpa Jihyunie, dad. Daddy, apa hari ini kita sudah bisa menjenguk Jihyun?" tanya Chan ho dengan wajah penuh harap.

Chanyeol men-started mobilnya kemudian melajukannya. Ia balas menatap Chan ho yang tengah menatapnya. "Hm.." Chanyeol mengaggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Jjinjaaa? Yeay!" teriak Cha ho senang.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengelus rambut Chan ho.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Chan ho begitu semangat hingga ia berlari sambil menarik-narik tangan appa-nya. "Daddy, ayo cepat!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. "Hey, memang Channie tahu dimana kamar Jihyun, hm?"

Seketika langkah kaki Chan ho terhenti. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Chanyeol tertawa sembari mengusak sayang rambut Chan ho. Setelah itu ia membopong Chan ho dan mereka berjalan menuju kamar rawat Jihyun.

"Apa daddy tahu?"

"Hm." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kenapa daddy bisa tahu?" heran Chan ho.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu menatap anaknya. "Dokter yang memberitahu daddy."

"Kapan daddy bertemu dengan dokter?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Sayang, hey, itu tidak penting untuk di pertanyakan. Yang penting saat ini Channie bisa bertemu dengan Jihyun."

"Kenapa bisa itu tidak penting?"

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas. "Park Chan ho."

"Hehehe.. ok daddy ok!"

Mereka pun tiba di depan sebuah kamar rawat inap. Chanyeol berhenti di depan pintu kamar itu lalu menurunkan Chan ho dari gendongannya. Ia tengah menyiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun akan mengusirnya. Dalam hati, Chanyeol sudah bertekad akan terus berusaha agar Baekhyun memaafkannya. Sekali pun ia harus memanfaatkan Chan ho dan Jihyun. Namun, rasanya Baekhyun tidak akan mengusirnya jika ia bersama Chan ho.

Tok tok tok! Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

Kreeek! Pintu kamar rawat Jihyun terbuka setelah mereka menunggu beberapa saat. Dan Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapati sosok yang membuka pintu itu bukan Baekhyun, melainkan Kyungsoo.

Sama seperti Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pun sangat terkejut mendapati Chanyeol di depan pintu kamar rawat Jihyun. Wajahnya seketika langsung memerah padam dan menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo-ya, nuguya?" Wajah tak bersahabat juga di tunjukkan oleh Baekhyun setelah mereka akhirnya bertemu pandang.

"A-anyeong h-hyung mata bulat. B-bolehkan k-kami masuk?" tanya Chan ho gugup sedikit ketakutan memandang wajah seram Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari –tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol. Ia melirik bocah keriting yang tengah menatap takut padanya. Lalu kembali memandang Chanyeol. "Mau apa-"

"Kyungsoo! B-biarkan mereka masuk!" ucap Baekhyun.

"T-tapi Baek-"

"Jihyunnie!" Chan ho berlari menerobos masuk melewati Kyungsoo menuju ranjang Jihyun.

Jihyun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat kedatangan Chan ho. Sahabat baiknya. "Channie!"

Chan ho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi di duduki Baekhyun. Saat tadi Chan ho masuk, Baekhyun memang sengaja berdiri, membiarkan bocah keriting itu duduk di kursinya.

Chan ho tersenyum lebar pada Jihyun. "Jihyunnie, aku merindukanmu."

Jihyun balas tersenyum tak kalah lebar. "Hyunnie juga merindukan Channie."

Kedua bocah itu pun berceloteh tentang dunia mereka. Tetapi, hanya Chan ho yang terus berbicara menceritakan TK mereka, teman-teman mereka, sementara Jihyun hanya mengeluh tentang betapa bosannya ia menginap di rumah sakit. Dan berakhir dengan janji Chan ho yang akan sering mengunjunginya selama Jihyun harus menginap di rumah sakit. Jihyun memang masih sangat lemah, hingga ia tak begitu banyak bicara.

Sementara Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kini pun telah beranjak ke dalam, ia berdiri di belakang Chan ho. Kyungsoo kembali duduk di sofa, sedangkan Baekhyun masih mematung di samping kepala ranjang Jihyun. Suasana canggung menyelimuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meski celotehan Chan ho memenuhi kamar itu.

"Channie, ahjushi tampan ini siapa?" tanya Jihyun ketika mendapati orang asing di depannya. Jihyun memang belum pernah bertemu Chanyeol sebelumnya, karena selama ini ia hanya sering bertemu supir yang menjemput Chan ho atau sesekali dulu eomma-nya Chan ho.

Chan ho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pandangan Jihyun. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya Hyunnie, kenalin, ini daddy-nya Channie. Daddy memang tampan meski tak setampan Channie. Hehehe!"

Jihyun memutar bola matanya mendengar kenarsisan sahabatnya itu, meski pun ia sudah terbiasa sih. Chanyeol tersenyum gugup. "Annyeong Jihyun. Namaku Park Chanyeol." Sapa Chanyeol.

"Annyeong Chanyeol juchi." Balas Jihyun. "Hm, ajuchi tenang saja, menurut Hyunnie ajuchi lebih tampan dari Channie kok."

Chan ho cemberut mendengar ucapan Jihyun. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun yang sedari diam saja. "Baekkie nunna. Menurut nunna, lebih tampan Channie atau daddy?"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Chan ho. Ia memutar-mutar gelisa matanya. Baekhyun menjadi sangat gugup. Sementara Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum memandang Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia sudah jengah menyaksikan pemandangan yang menurutnya 'memuakkan itu', sama seperti Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga sangat membenci namja bernama Chanyeol itu. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo memilih beranjak dari sofa menuju pintu keluar kamar rawat inap Jihyun.

Suasana menjadi semakin gugup..

"Nunna?" suara Chan ho kembali membuat Baekhyun tersadar akan lamunannya.

"E-eh.. i-itu. eumhh.."

"Lebih tampan Channie atau daddy?" tanya Chan ho sekali lagi.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, ia semakin gugup. "T-tentu saja C-channie lebih tampan." Jawab Baekhyun.

HUH!

"Yeay! Baekkie nunna jjang!" teriak Chan ho senang.

Kali ini Jihyun yang cemberut. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman gugupnya dan sedapat mungkin, ia menghindari kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum miris.

"Oh ya, nunna. Waktu itu, kenapa nunna tiba-tiba pergi saat melihatku dan daddy?"

DEG! Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol seketika menjadi gugup mendengar pertanyaan Chan ho. Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun menggenggam erat ujung baju yang ia kenakan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah, Channie-ya. Bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang? saat ini, keadaan Jihyun masih belum sehat sayang, dia masih perlu banyak istirahat." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari situasi canggung dan gugup antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Chan ho menatap Chanyeol. "Tapi daddy..."

"Channie tidak mau kan, kalau Jihyun semakin sakit jika kurang istirahat." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Chan ho pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Ok! Kita pulang." Chan ho memandang sedih Jihyun yang justru cekikikan melihat tingkah Chan ho. "Hyunnie, Channie pulang dulu nde. Besok Channie akan datang lagi. Besok Channie bawakan buah-buahan yang banyak deh." Chan ho tersenyum lebar. Ia turun dari kursi kemudian meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda berpisah pada Jihyun.

"Ne. Gomawo Channie." Balas Jihyun sembari balas melambaikan tangannya pada Jihyun.

"Jihyunnie, ahjushi pulang dulu ne." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Jihyun. "Baekhyun-ssi, k-kami pulang dulu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergeming. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ketika kedua mata mereka hampir bertemu pandang. Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia kembali menatap Jihyun lalu tersenyum. Chanyeol dan Chan ho pun beranjak menuju pintu kamar rawat Jihyun.

Ketika melewati pintu kamar itu, Chanyeol kembali bertemu Kyungsoo yang ternyata duduk di kursi tunggunya. Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya tajam dan membuat Chan ho kembali ketakutan. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar rawat inap Jihyun.

.

.

Semenjak pertemuan canggung kedua hari itu, satu minggu setelahnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak pernah lagi bertemu. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur saat Chanyeol tak lagi datang mengunjungi Jihyun bersama Chan ho. Setiap hari, sesuai janjinya, Chan ho memang selalu menjenguk Jihyun jika tidak sibuk, namun ia datang bersama supirnya.

Hingga dua minggu masa pemulihan Jihyun pun berlalu pasca operasi. Dokter masih belum mengizinkan Jihyun pulang meski waktu masa pemulihan pasca operasi sebenarnya telah dia lewati, mengingat Jihyun masih masih cukup lemah. Dokter menyarankan agar Jihyun menjalani perawaran satu minggu lagi.

Yang Baekhyun tak pernah tahu adalah... Chanyeol yang selalu mengawasinya dari jauh.

.

.

Setelah satu minggu tambahan masa pemulihan, Jihyun sudah di perbolehkan pulang oleh dokter Jung. Dan dia pun sudah bisa masuk sekolah kembali. Namun pesan dokter, Jihyun harus selalu dalam pengawasan hyungnya, tidak boleh terlalu lelah, minum obat tepat waktu dan sebagainya.

Baekhyun membawa Jihyun pulang ke flat kecil yang selama ini mereka tempati bersama Kyungsoo. Sesampainya mereka di flat, Kyungsoo sudah menyambut keduanya dengan meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan beberapa makanan kesukaan Jihyun.

"Selamat datang kembali Jihyunnie~" seru Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya menyambut Jihyun.

Jihyun memeluk Kyungsoo."Kyunggie hyuuuuung~ Hyunnie rinduuu... Hyunnie rindu masakan hyung! hahahaha."

Baekhyun tertawa menyaksikan interaksi dongsaeng dan sahabatnya itu. Sementara Kyungsoo yang memang sering menjadi 'korban pem-bully-an dan ke-usil-an Jihyun hanya pura-pura memasang wajah cemberut.

Tok tok tok!

Suara pintu flat yang di ketuk pun membuat Baekhyun, Jihyun serta Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu. Baekhyun membukakan pintu. Di ambang pintu tersebut, tengah berdiri seorang namja cantik bersama dengan seorang namja tampan.

"Annyeong.." sapa si namja cantik tadi tersenyum hingga terbentuk cekukan kecil di pipi kanannya. "Perkenalkan, Kim Yixing imnida, dan ini suamiku, Kim Junmyun. Kami adalah tetangga baru kalian. Kami baru pindah kemaren."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum pada sepasang suami istri itu. "Byun Baekhyun imnida. Ah, silahkan masuk Yixing-ssi, Junmyun-ssi." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah ne, gomawo Baekhyun-ssi." Balas Yixing.

Suasana 'pesta penyambutan' Jihyun pun semakin ramai dengan kehadiran Yixing dan Junmyun di antara mereka. Terutama Yixing yang bisa langsung akrab dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo maupun Jihyun. Namja cantik itu sangat menyukai Jihyun.

Sepasang suami istri ini, mereka baru saja datang dari Cina, walau sebenarnya sang suami memang orang Korea. Namun, semenjak mereka menikah tiga tahun yang lalu, mereka menetap di Cina. Junmyun adalah seorang karyawan biasa di sebuah perusahaan di Seoul, yang baru di pindah tugaskan dari Cina. Sementara istrinya, Yixing, dia sehari-hari hanya berada di rumah, mengurus keperluan keluarga.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah kepulangan Jihyun, Baekhyun mulai kembali mencari pekerjaan. Ia tentu ingat, janjinya untuk melunasi hutangnya pada Chanyeol. Setelah satu minggu mencari pekerjaan, akhirnya Baekhyun di terima bekerja di sebuah restaurant. Dan malamnya, ia memang sudah bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah club malam, tempat dimana Kyungsoo bekerja.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama bekerja saat malam hari, meninggalkan Jihyun sendirian di rumah. Namun untunglah tetangga baru mereka, Yixing, bersediah menjaga Jihyun jika hyung-hyung bocah cantik itu sedang bekerja. Yixing sama sekali tak keberatan, justru ia sangat senang karena tak lagi kesepian saat di tinggal suaminya bekerja.

Dan hal ini pun... tak lepas dari pengawasan Chanyeol.

.

.

**At City Seoul Restaurant**

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun bekerja. Tentunya ia harus memberikan kesan yang baik pada boss-nya, mengingat ia masih dalam masa training. Dan sejauh ini, dari pagi hingga siang harinya, semua berjalan lancar.

Bahkan boss memuji kerja Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di sebuah restaurant bernama City Seoul, karena salah satu rekan bisnisnya mengundangnya makan siang bersama di tempat itu. Chanyeol jelas mengetahui jika restaurant itu adalah tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Namun ia tak enak menolak undangan rekan bisnisnya itu.

Berdiri di depan pintu masuk restaurant itu, Chanyeol menghembuskan napas beratnya sebelum melangkah memasuki restaurant. Di meja yang terletak di sudut restaurant itu, Chanyeol melihat Nickhun, rekan bisnisnya itu melambaikan tangan padanya. Chanyeol mengampirinya yang tengah duduk bersama seorang yeoja cantik, istrinya Nickhun. Tiffany Hwang.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Nickhun dan Tifanny dan mereka saling menyapa. Di awali dengan pertanyaan kabar masing-masing, berbagi pengalaman soal bisnis dan sebagainya, mereka pun memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

Seorang pelayan yeoja pun menghampiri keduanya. Chanyeol bersyukur bukan Baekhyun yang melayani mereka. Setelah memesan makanan dan pelayan tadi pergi, mereka pun kembali masuk dalam pembicaraan bisnis.

.

Terlalu asyik dengan perbincangan tentang bisnis, hingga Chanyeol, Nikchun maupun Tiffany tak menyadari seorang pelayan telah datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka.

"Permisi tuan-tuan. Pesanan anda datang~"

Chanyeol terhenyak. Suara itu tentu tak asing lagi baginya, karena hampir setiap malam, Chanyeol terus di hantui mimpi buruknya akan Baekhyun, tentang kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri menoleh untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Tuan ini..."

.

Baekhyun hendak meletakkan minuman pesanan namja di depannya yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya dan...

Braaak! Gelas berisi minuman di tangan Baekhyun terjatuh di atas meja saat matanya mendapati sosok Chanyeol di depannya.

"OH Tuhan! Ya, pelayan bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tifanny berteriak kesal karena minuman didalam gelas yang di jatuhkan pelayan itu mengenai gaun mahalnya.

Tersadar akan kesalahannya, Baekhyun menjadi panik. "Ah, maafkan saya nonya. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja. Saya minta maaf." Baekhyun membungkukkan badanya berkali-kali untuk minta maaf.

Tiffany menatap tajam kearah pelayan itu. Ia mendengus kesal. "Aku heran mengapa pelayan bodoh sepertimu di terima di restaurant berkelas seperti ini. Cepat panggilkan managernya, aku ingin bicara!"

Baekhyun ketakutan. Jika sudah seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan kehilangan pekerjaanya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf nyonya... ku mohon... aku..."

"Apa, eoh? Ck! Apa kau tahu, bahkan untuk biaya loundry gaunku ini, gajimu selama sebulan tak akan cukup!" ucap Tiffany sarkatis.

"Sayang, sudahlah!" Nickhun sudah mencoba menenangkan istrinya, namun tak berhasil. Nyatanya ia memang tak pernah menang dalam hal berdebat dengan istrinya.

"Kau itu jangan terlalu bersimpati pada orang miskin sepertinya! Karena dia akan memanfaatkan rasa simpatimu untuk mendapatkan belas kasian! Cih!"

"Cukup nyonya!" napas Baekhyun tersengal karena sedari tadi menahan emosi. "Akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana cara oranng miskin mendapatkan simpati!" Ia meraih gelas minuman milik Tiffany dan... BRUSH! Baekhyun menyiram wajah Tiffany dengan minuman didalam gelas itu.

Chanyeol bergeming, ia sedari tadi hanya memandang tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Tiffany menatap nyalang Baekhyun di sampingnya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu melayangkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun namun...

Sebelum telapak tangan Tiffany menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, sebuah tangan mencegah pergerakan tangan Tiffany. "Cukup Tiffany-ssi! Sepertinya, kau lah disini yang miskin, miskin hati!" Chanyeol menepis tangan Tiffany. "Nickhun-ssi, cepat baya yeoja ini pergi dari sini!"

Nickhun yang memang merasa malu karena ulah istrinya itu lalu menarik paksa tangan Tiffany yang terus meronta-ronta. Yeoja itu sepertinya masih shock.

Setelah kepergian Nickhun dan Tiffany, suasana menjadi hening. Namun masih terdengar bisik-bisik dari pengunjung lain restaurant itu yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Tiffany.

"B-baekhyun-" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. "... aku minta maaf." Lirih Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun meninggalkan restaurant setelah kejadian itu. Tepatnya, ia langsung di pecat di hari pertama ia bekerja.

HAH! Baekhyun berjalan gontai meninggalkan restaurant. Sesekali ia menghela napas. Berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap langit siang itu dan memejamkan matanya.

Di depannya, Chanyeol tengah berdiri sambil bersandar pada mobilnya, namun tentu saja Baekyun tak menyadari itu karena ia terus melamun.

"Baekhyun-ssi."

Mendengar suara yang paling tak ingin ia dengar, buru-buru Baekhyun membuka matanya. Beberapa kali pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol terjadi, membuat trauma dan rasa takutnya pada namja itu kini justru berganti dengan rasa benci. Terlebih setelah kejadian hari ini, mengapa Chanyeol harus datang ke restaurant tempat ia bekerja di antara beratus restaurant di Seoul. Apa ia memang sudah merencanakannya? Mempermalukan Baekhyun lalu membuatnya di pecat?

Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badannya menjauh, tak ingin terlalu lama berada di dekat Chanyeol. Namun sebuah genggaman di lengannya membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Baik, tapi tolong dengarkan aku sebentar saja." Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya. Baekhyun menghiraukannya, namun ia tak pergi. Itu berarti ia memberikan kesempatan untuk Chanyeol.

"Begini, soal biaya operasi itu. Jika kau benar-benar memaksa ingin menggantinya, kau tidak harus menggantinya dengan uang, tapi kau bisa-"

"Dengan menjual tubuhku! Terima kasih sarannya tuan Park! Kau benar, aku akan kembali menjual tubuhku untuk mendapatkan uang." Ucap Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terhenyak mendengar ucapannya.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Demi Tuhan Baekhyun. Bukan itu maksud. Kau bisa bekerja padaku, tentu saja pekerjaan yang layak, bukan sebagai pelacur."

.

.

Di depan sebuah pintu ruangan di club malam tempat ia bekerja, Moonlight Club, Baekhyun berdiri. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Baekhyun menarik napas lalu kembali menghembuskannya. Sementara di sampingnya, Kyungsoo menatapnya khawatir.

HAAAHH!

"Baekkie, kau yakin benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

Baekhyun balas menatap Kyungsoo, ia mengangguk lemah. "Bukankah kau bilang, tugasku hanya menemaninya ngobrol dan minum, ani?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas lalu mengangguk. Semenjak hari pertama sejak tiga hari yang lalu Baekhyun mulai bekerja, sudah banyak sekali namja yang mencoba mendekatinya, namun tak pernah Baekhyun tanggapi. Ia lebih memilih untuk bekerja sebagai pelayan yang bertugas bersih-bersih di club ini dari pada menjadi hostess seperti Kyungsoo. Namun pemilik club sudah menawarinya untuk beralih menjadi hostess.

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas. TOK TOK! Setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, Baekhyun meraih ganggang pintu kemudian membukanya. Sementara Kyungsoo tetap menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Masuklah, Baekhyun!" perintah Kim Heechul, pemilik club malam tempatnya bekerja. Di dalam ruangan itu, bukan hanya ada bossnya, namun juga seorang namja yang selama beberapa hari ini berusaha mendekati Baekhyun. Ia menyeringai melihat Baekhyun.

"Kau datang kesini karena sudah berubah pikiran, Baekhyun?" tanya Heechul.

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia menggenggam erat ujung kemeja yang ia pakai. "N-ne." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Heechul tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, sekarang pergilah dan tunggu di ruangan VIP no. 2."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali membalikkan badannya lalu beranjak menuju ruang VIP yang di maksud boss-nya. Dalam hati, Baekhyun terus bergumam, 'hanya menemani minum dan mengobrol. Nde, hanya itu!' Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya.

.

.

Di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di depan club malam bernama Moonlight Club, Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun siang tadi, Chanyeol merasa tak tenang. Seperti mendapat sebuah firasat buruk. Akhirnya, setelah meninggalkan kantor, Chanyeol tak langsung menuju rumahnya, ia membelokkan laju mobilnya menuju club malam tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

Di club ini pula lah, pertama kalinya mereka bertemu...

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, Chanyeol pun akhirnya turun dari mobil lalu melangkah masuk kedalam club malam itu.

.

Baekhyun duduk gelisa di sofa di ruangan VIP yang memang di sediakan untuk pelanggan khusus tempat ini. Di sampingnya, namja yang tadi berada di ruangan Heechul duduk sembari merangkulnya. Sementara di depan mereka kini sudah tersaji minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, manis? Bukankah tugasmu menemaniku ngobrol dan minum, hm?" namja itu semakin merapatkan duduknya dengan Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan. Tangannya kembali menggenggam erat ujung kemejanya. "A-aku..."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita memulainya dengan bersulang." Namja itu meraih botol berisi vodka di depannya kemudian menuangkannya pada dua gelas di depan mereka. Sementara Baekhyun terus menundukkan wajahnya, hingga ia tak melihat jika namja itu memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam gelas minumannya. "Untukmu."

Namja itu menyodorkan salah satu gelas di tangannya pada Baekhyun, yang ia terima dengan ragu. Namja itu mendekatkan gelasnya pada Baekhyun. "Cheers!"

Baekhyun meminum vodka dalam gelas miliknya. Saat menuman itu sampai pada tenggorokannya, seperti terasa terbakar. Baekhyun memang baru pertama kali meminum alkohol. Namun ia tetap berusaha menghabiskan minuman itu. Sementara namja di sampingnya menyeringai memandang Baekhyun.

.

Dentuman musik yang keras dan cahaya remang dan lampu kelap kelip menyambut Chanyeol ketika ia menginjakkan kaki ke Moonlight club. Matanya mengitari setiap sudut tempat itu mencari Baekhyun, namun ia tak menemukannya. Chanyeol malah menemukan Kyungsoo yang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan sebuah kamar. Ia tahu persis fungsi kamar itu

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada suara yang memanggilnya. Ia terkejut mendapati Chanyeol di sampingnya. "P-park Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"A-ANDWEEE! HIKS HIKS."

"TENANGLAH MANIS, KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENYAKAITIMU, KAU HANYA PERLU MELAKUKAN APA YANG KAMI PERINTAHKAN!"

Sebuah suara teriakan serta seseorang berbicara terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat cemas. "B-baekkie, ottokhae?"

"A-apa... Baekhyun di dalam?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar ketakuatn, namun juga tak mampu melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Baekhyun. Rupanya namja tadi tak hanya meminta Baekhyun menemaninya minum, ia mengajak teman-temannya untuk menonton Baekhyun yang di paksa untuk streptease setelah mereka beri obat perangsang.

Chanyeol meraih ganggang pintu kamar itu namun terkunci. Ia langsung memundurkan dirinya lalu menabrakkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar tersebut. Tiga kali Chanyeol mencobanya, akhirnya pintu itu berhasil ia buka.

BRAAAKK!

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun di tengah kerumunan empat orang namja. Ia terduduk di atas sebuah meja dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih serta underwear. Baekhyun gemetar dan ketakutan. Sementara ke empat namja tadi langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" ucap salah satu di antara mereka.

"Mengambil kembali propertiku!" Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, namun langkahnya di cegah oleh namja yang tadi bicara padanya.

"Hah, kau bilang apa? Properti?!"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Nde, namja itu." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk. "Dia milikku! Jika ada yang berani menyentuhnya, maka akan berurusan denganku!"

"HAH, KAU CARI MATI, EOH?!" kali ini namja lain yang mendekati Chanyeol. Ia langsung melayangkan pukulannya tepat mengenai sudut bibir Chanyeol.

Lalu namja lainnya juga mengayunkan gempalan tangannya pada Chanyeol, namun kali ini ia dapat menangkisnya. Chanyeol balas melayangkan pukulan di rahang namja tadi.

BUGH!

Terjadi perkelahian sengit antara Chanyeol dan ke empat namja tadi. Tentu saja Chanyeol kalah mengingat bukanlah lawan yang seimbang antaranya dan empat namja. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mendapatkan pukulan dan tendangan di tubuhnya, tiba-tiba beberapa orang muncul.

Kai, dia datang dengan tiga orang namja berbadan kekar. Mereka adalah tim keamanan tempat ini. "Kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeol? Untunglah Kyungsoo cepat memberitahuku." Ucap Kai. Ia membantu Chanyeol kembali berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Gomawo!" balas Chanyeol.

Kai melirik Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di atas meja tadi. "Cepat tolong Baekhyun, biar mereka aku yang urus."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Namja manis itu masih tampak bergetar karena ketakutan. Chanyeol melepaskan jas kerjanya lalu memakaikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ayo, aku antar pulang." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia membantu Baekhyun turun dari atas meja. Keduanya berjalan melewati Kai yang tengah meringkuk ke empat namja tadi.

"B-baekkie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu.

"A-ah niyahh K-kyunghh." Jawa Baekhyun sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti desahan. "K-kau kenapa B-baek? J-jangan bilang kalau mereka..." Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol.

"Mereka kenapa Kyungsoo-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. "Mereka memberikan Baekhyun obat perangsang."

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, lalu mereka memandang Baekhyun yang bergerak gelisa di samping Chanyeol.

"L-lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol gugup.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu memapah Baekhyun berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo membawa mereka ke sebuah kamar di lantai atas club ini.

Kreeek! Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar itu lalu membantu Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun ke ranjang. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari JongIn. Tentang perceraianmu, lalu rasa penyesalan dan usahamu agar Baekhyun memaafkanmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ssi, kau yang menciptakan luka di hatinya, kau jugalah yang harus menyembuhkan luka itu. Kenangan pahit, hanya akan bisa di lupakan dengan kenangan manis. Maka buatlah kenangan manis itu agar Baekhyun bisa memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Kali ini, perlakukanlah Baekhyun layaknya orang yang kau cintai dan ingin kau lindungi." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bergeming.

CEKLEK! Sampai pintu kamar itu tertutup, Chanyeol masih bergeming. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring gelisa di atas ranjang, Baekhyun pun sudah melepas jas yang tadi ia kenakan. Mata Baekhyun menatapnya sayu, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja serta underwear itu.

"C-chanyeol-ssi.. ahh k-ku mohon.." ucap Baekhyun sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

**.**

_Kali ini, perlakukanlah Baekhyun layaknya orang yang kau cintai dan ingin kau lindungi._

Dengan langkah ragu, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kasur dimana Baekhyun berbaring. Namun tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun justru menariknya hingga ia terjatuh di atas tubuh Baekhyun.

DEG! Chanyeol dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, darahnya berdesir serta pipinya memanas saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak mungkin sekitar satu sentimeter. Chanyeol bahkan dapat merasakan napas Baekhyun menerpa wajahnya.

Semua terjadi begitu saja, Chanyeol bahkan tak sadar jika kedua belah bibir mereka sudah menyatu, saling memagut, menghisap serta lidah yang saling bergesekan dan melilit.

"Euummcchkkh." Baekhyun melenguh di antara ciuman mereka.

Tubuh Baekhyun di luar kendali, meski hatinya berusaha menolak, namun tubuhnya yang justru menarik Chanyeol semakin dekat. Dalam hati, Baekhyun bahkan terus memaki dirinya sendiri. Ia benci dirinya yang tak bisa mempertahankan harga dirinya di depan Chanyeol.

"A-ahh! shh." Chanyeol mendesis nikmat saat Baekhyun menggesekkan 'milik' mereka yang sama-sama sudah _hard_. Tautan bibir keduanya sudah terlepas dan Chanyeol dapat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang terus menggeliat gelisa di bawahnya. Seperti cacing kepanasan. Kerja obat-obat itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kendali.

Chanyeol masih ragu untuk melanjutkannya, ia takut setelah pengaruh obat perangsang itu hilang, Baekhyun akan semakin membencinya. Namun ia juga tak tega melihat Baekhyun yang 'tersiksa' oleh hasrat yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"C-chan... Y-yeol.. –sshi." Lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali tersadar dari aksi melamunnya ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan keraguan dalam dirinya. "A-aku... akan melakukannya dengan lembut." ucap Chanyeol lalu menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Chanyeol mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang di pakai Baekhyun dan melepaskannya. Ia dapat kembali melihat tubuh mulus yang pernah ia sakiti itu, _nipple_ pink Baekhyun yang sudah menegang serta gundukan di balik underwear yang di pakai Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik underwear itu dengan gerakan pelan.

Ia sungguh-sungguh melakukannya dengan lembut, seolah Baekhyun terbuat dari kaca yang kapan saja bisa pecah apabila ia tak hati-hati. Setelah menelanjangi Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun membuka satu persatu benda yang melekat di tubuhnya hingga kini kedua sudah sama-sama _naked_. Setelah itu, Chanyeol kembali menundukkan wajahnya, ia menyapukan lidahnya di seluruh permukaan dada mulus Baekhyun hingga sampai pada nipple Baekhyun yang menegang dan memerah, menyapukan lidahnya pada benda kemerahan itu, menghisapnya kuat dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil lalu kembali menjilat _nipple_ Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya serta menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedapat mungkin ia tak ingin mengeluarkan desahan, walaupun kedua tangannya justru mencengkram rambut Chanyeol dan mendorong agar semakin menempel di datanya.

Setelah puas, Chanyeol beralih pada nipple sebelahnya, melakukan hal yang sama dan setelah itu lidahnya kembali menjelajahi setiap inci kulit mulus Baekhyun hingga sampai pada –junior mungil Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak. Milik Baekhyun yang berwarna coklat kemerahan itu lebih kecil dari milik Chanyeol. Ia meraih junior Baekhyun, menggenggamnya erat, lalu perlahan ia menggerakkan tangannya menelusuri benda itu dari ujung hingga ke pangkalnya.

"E-eunghh ah ahh." Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya. Matanya masih terpejam, kedua tangannya merepas erat sprei di bawahnya.

Chanyeol mulai menjilat junior Baekhyun, lalu memasukkan benda itu seluruhnya kedalam mulutnya dan selanjutnya ia menggerakkan mulutnya hingga junior Baekhyun keluar masuk di dalam mulutnya.

"Shh ah ahh..." Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya sambil sesekali mengerang nikmat.

Chanyeol melakukannya kira-kira sepuluh menit dan Baekhyun pun akan mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Merasakan junior mungil itu semakin membesar dan berdenyut, Chanyeol pun melepaskan benda itu dari mulutnya, dan tergantikan dengan tangannya.

"Aaaakkhh!" teriakan nikmat itu keluar bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental dari junior mungil Baekhyun. "Hosh hohs hosh..." napas Baekhyun memburu. Cairan itu mengotori perutnya dan Chanyeol.

"B-baekhyun, bolehkah-"

"Inside me, P-please." Lirih Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan sayunya.

Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat mendengar permintaan dan tatapan mata Baekhyun. Ia menarik napas sejenak. Setelah itu, mengelus permukaan –hole Baekhyun lalu memasukkan jari tengahnya untuk mencoba melebarkan lubang sempit namja manis itu.

"Hnhh aakhh.. sshh.. aakhh.." Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan sementara Chanyeol masih menggerakkan jarinya di dalam hole Baekhyun. Ia pun menambahkan jari ke dua dan ketiganya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Chanyeol mengeluarkan jemarinya lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya mereka kembali, kemudian menghujami kembali bibir Baekhyun dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut. Hanya sebentar, setelah itu ia kembali melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Chanyeol beranjak membuka laci di samping ranjang yang mereka tempati. Meraih sesuatu di dalam sana, pelumas dan pengaman. Yah, di kamar ini memang di sediakan dua benda itu. Chanyeol merobek bungkus –pengaman beraroma pisang itu dan mengeluarkan isinya lalu memasangnya pada miliknya yang sudah sangat –_hard_ lalu melumuri –hole Baekhyun dengan pelumas.

"A-aku... akan memasukkannya. Kalau merasa sakit, cengkramlah pundakku." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, namun ia lebih memilih untuk mencengkram sprei di bawahnya.

Chanyeol memposisikan juniornya di depan hole Baekhyun, perlahan mendorong pinggulnya hingga sebagian dari miliknya berhasil masuk, sementara Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit pada hole Baekhyun dan kembali mendorong pinggulnya hingga kini juniornya tenggelam seutuhnya dalam lubang hangat milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang dalam ciuman mereka. "Eummmnpphh!"

Chanyeol mendiamkan miliknya sebentar agar hole Baekhyun terbiasa dengan junior besarnya. Ia pun melepas ciuman keduanya."Can I?"

"Y-yes... please." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan setengah juniornya lalu menghentakkan kembali ke dalam hole Baekhyun dengan pelan. Membuat erangan pelan terdengar dari Baekhyun. "A-ahh!"

Chanyeol kembali melakukannya, mengeluarkan miliknya hingga tersisa ujungnya lalu mendorongnya kembali kali ini cukup keras. Lagi, Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan bersamaan dengan otot-otot hole-nya yang mengetat, hal itu tentu memberikan Chanyeol kenikmatan. Ia terus memaju-mundurkan miliknya perlahan semakin cepat sembari mencari titik kenikmatan Baekhyun.

"A-aahh!"teriakan itu bertanda kalau Chanyeol telah menemukan titik ternikmat namja manis itu. Chanyeol pun mendorong miliknya keras-keras pada titik itu.

Baekhyun masih terus berusaha agar tak terus menerus mendesah. Sementara Chanyeol juga menahannya. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun terpaksa melakukan ini, jadi Chanyeol berusaha untuk tak terlihat menikmati 'kegiatan' mereka saat ini. Itu terlihat jelas ketika Baekhyun menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Eunghh ahh ahh!" erangan nikmat itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Cengkraman tangannya pada sprei di bawahnya pun semakin kuat.

Sekitar setengah jam Chanyeol terus menghujam 'gua hangat' Baekhyun dengan ritme yang teratur. Ia meraih junior Baekhyun dan mengurutnya, benda itu semakin membesar dan berdenyut, karena sebentar lagi Baekhyun mungkin akan mengalami orgasme kedua kalinya.

"A-aakkhh!" tubuh Baekhyun terangkat kemudian kembali terhempas bersamaan dengan cairan yang keluar dari lubang kecil pada junior miliknya yang menguturi tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun merasakan perutnya terasa melilit, ia pun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun lalu meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. "Nghhh!" Dalam sekali hentakan terakhir dengan keras serta geraman nikmat, Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan cairannya yang tertampung dalam pengaman yang ia gunakan.

Tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh sepenuhnya di atas tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Napas keduanya saling memburu. "Hoshh hoshh hoshhh.."

Setelah napasnya kembali normal, Chanyeol mengangkat kembali tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Baekhyun, ia membaringkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Keduanya terdiam dalam suasana semakin canggung. Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

HAH! Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap miris punggung sempit Baekhyun yang kini terlihat bergetar. Isak tangis Baekhyun pun mulai terdengar. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol meraih punggung itu, menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya, membisikkan kalimat penenang untuk Baekhyun.

Namun tubuh Chanyeol bergeming, ia tak punya keberanian melakukan itu. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol pun juga membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun.

"M-mianhae..."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**[ A Z! ]**

**-Thx buat semua yang Review, koreksinya juga! hehe.. mklum lah saya ga terlalu inget EYD -_- kekekeee! **

**Ini jg udh di edit ulang kok, klo msh typo maaf ya, maklumin. Hehe**

**Oh hampir lupa, BaekSoo = 20 y.o ... Mrka emng msh muda klo kai seumuran chanyeol**

**Tiffany-ssi maaf situ jd antagonis wkwk!**

**-engga terlalu bisa buat NC hot gitu -_- **

**-berhubung mrka masih dlm proses baikan/? jd NC-nya emng canggung gt/? keliatan maksa gtkan buatnya/?**

**-apalagi ya? aduh pokoknya makasih udh REVIEW! mf ga bisa sebutin satu2**

**-ga bisa terlalu banyak ngoceh -_- inet saya jelek bgt bbrp hari ini, susah buat OnLine**

**-mungkin satu/dua chapter lagi..**

**- Please dont be sider! REVIEW! GOMAWO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**[ Previous ]**

_HAH! Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap miris punggung sempit Baekhyun yang kini terlihat bergetar. Isak tangis Baekhyun pun mulai terdengar. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol meraih punggung itu, menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya, membisikkan kalimat penenang untuk Baekhyun. _

_Namun tubuh Chanyeol tak bergeming, ia tak punya keberanian melakukan itu. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol pun juga membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun._

_"M-mianhae..."_

.

.

"M-mianhae..." lirih Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun menghiraukan ucapannya. Masih dengan posisi saling membelakangi, Chanyeol menarik napas sejenak untuk memulai percakapan. "Baekhyun-ssi, maafkan aku-"

BRUUUK! Chanyeol menghembuskan napas beratnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati pintu kamar mandi yang di banding Baekhyun. Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar guyuran air dari dalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol pun mendudukkan dirinya. Ia memunguti pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai kamar itu, lalu membersihkan dirinya dari sisa-sisa 'permainan panas' yang baru saja berlangsung itu, setelahnya ia kembali mengenakan pakaiannya.

Chanyeol ingat, saat tadi ia membawa Baekhyun ke kamar ini, namja manis itu hanya mengenakan kemeja dan underwear. Ia pun meraih ponsel di saku celana untuk mengirim pesan pada Kai untuk menyuruh Kyungsoo mengantarkan pakaian ganti buat Baekhyun.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kamar itu. Chanyeol pun langsung bergegas membukanya. Kyungsoo datang membawakan pakaian ganti buat Baekhyun.

Namja bermata bulat itu mendongak mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang tak ia temukan di kamar itu. "Baekhyun eodiga?"

"Dia di kamar mandi." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sepertinya mengerti situasi canggung yang di alami Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Uhm, Chanyeol-ssi, biar aku saja yang memberikan ini padanya. Kau tunggu saja di bawah, Kai masih ada di bawah."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Nde, gomawo Kyungsoo-ya." Chanyeol beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Sementara Kyungsoo masuk menuju kamar mandi dimana Baekhyun berada.

TOKTOKTOK! "Baekkie, buka pintunya. Aku membawakan baju ganti untukmu."

Sementara di dalam kamar mandi...

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di bawah shower dengan kedua kaki di tekuk kemudian kepalanya di baringkan di antara kakinya. Baekhyun memakai kembali underwear serta kemejanya yang kini sudah basah.

TOKTOKTOK! "Baekkie, buka pintunya. Aku membawakan baju ganti untukmu."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia tahu bentul itu adalah suara Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. CEKLEK!

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar saat mendapati Baekhyun dalam keadaan basah. "YA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU BISA SAKIT-"

BRUUUK!

"BAEKHYUN! HAISH!" Kyungsoo berdecak kesal saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi itu kembali di tutup oleh Baekhyun setelah ia mengambil pakaian tadi dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu di luar!"

"Ya ya ya! Baiklah." Kyungsoo menggerutu. Ia mengitari pandangan ke ranjang didalam kamar itu. Sprei yang nampak berantakan serta bau –sex yang tercium sangat jelas olehnya. Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar melakukannya.

Menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya pintu kamar mandi tadi kembali terbuka. Baekhyun keluar dengan pakaian lengkap meski ia nampak sangat kacau dan berantakan. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Kyung, aku mau pulang. Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Ani, kau kan tahu kalau aku dan Kai baru saja berbaikan dan-"

"Ya baiklah. Aku akan pulang sendiri." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Hey, bacon! Tungguuuu!" Kyungsoo menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke tempat dimana Chanyeol dan Kai sedang duduk di sebuah sofa.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOOOOO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" protes Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo, namun percuma karena tenaga Kyungsoo memang lebih kuat darinya.

"Eumh, Chanyeol-ssi, kau tidak keberatankan jika ku suruh mengantar Baekhyun pulang?"

Chanyeol dan Kai yang sedari tadi terlihat mengobrol serius cukup kaget dengan kedatangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. Keributan kecil itu pun menyita pengunjung Moonlight club lainnya.

"Ne, aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Kyungsoo dari pergelangan tangannya. Ia menatap tajam kearah sahabatnya itu lalu mendengus kesal. "Tapi aku keberatan!" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara meninggi. "Permisi!" lanjutnya lalu melangkah pergi.

Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya menghela napas melihat Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol, ia tertegun untuk beberapa saat. "Tunggu Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara berat itu memanggilnya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya, lalu merundukkan tubuhnya menjadi berlutut di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kembali pada Chanyeol, hanya ingin kembali memaki namja itu namun...

Baekhyun sangat shock saat mendapati Chanyeol berlutut di depannya. Kai dan Kyungsoo tak kalah terkejut menyaksikan Chanyeol, sementara pengunjung lainnya hanya menatap heran kejadian itu.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Maaf karena telah menyakitimu. Maaf karena telah melukai harga dirmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar menyesali semua yang kulakukan malam itu. Jeongmal mianhae, Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun masih bergeming. Matanya terus berkedi-kedip bingung memandang Chanyeol. "K-kau."

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap lekat Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum miris. "Jika kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku, maka kau bisa memintaku untuk mengakui semua kesalahanku malam itu pada polisi, Baekhyun. Aku tidak keberatan." Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bergeming.

"Baek-"

"Kyungsoo!" Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak menghampiri Baekhyun. "Kau sudah terlalu jauh ikut campur. Kali ini, biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya dengan cara mereka sendiri."

"Tapi JongIn..." Kyungsoo menghela napas. "HAH! Baiklah."

Baekhyun menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Ia masih bergeming, bingung karena terlalu shock. _Apa benar namja itu tulus minta maaf?_

Cukup lama bergeming dan berperang dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Baekhyun berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berada di parkiran Moonlight club. "Tunggu tuan Park."

Chanyeol yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya cukup terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Tentu ia mengenal suara itu. Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum bahagia. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun. "Ada apa Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menjadi gugup hingga keduanya kembali terjebak dalam suasana canggung. "A-apa tawaran mengantar pulang masih berlaku?" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Ia mengangguk semangat. Chanyeol berjalan ke sisi pintu mobilnya yang lain untuk membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. "Tentu, ayo masuk."

Baekhyun melangkah ragu memasuki mobil Chanyeol. Ia duduk dengan gugup pada bangku penumpang mobil itu. Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol pun menyusul masuk. Ia menstarter mobil lalu melajukannya.

Keduanya kembali terjebak dalam suasana hening dan canggung. Baekhyun menatap lurus jalanan di depannya, sementara Chanyeol berusaha fokus ke jalanan sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun. Dan sepanjang jalan itu pun mereka lalui dalam keheningan. Hanya sekali Chanyeol bertanya mengenai alamat flat Baekhyun tinggal.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, mereka pun sampai di depan sebuah gedung flat yang nampak sederhana. "Jadi, kalian tinggal disini?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol lalu mengangguk. Kali ini ia tak lagi menghindari kontak mata mereka. "Ne. Gomawo, Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun hendak turun dari mobil Chanyeol, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat tiiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menahannya.

"Tunggu Baekhyun."

DEG! Baekhyun merasa gugup seketika saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Ia kembali duduk di bangku tadi lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Ne, waeyo? Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun. Ia pun menjadi gugup. "Hm, begini. Ada yang ingin ku jelaskan padamu. Ini tentang... tadi siang. Maksudku..." Chanyeol kebingungan memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk di ucapkan. Karena takut Baekhyun akan salah mengerti lagi.

"Saat ini, aku sedang mencari pengasuh untuk Chan ho. Ku pikir, seseorang yang cocok untuk menjadi pengasuhnya itu adalah... kau."

"Aku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ku lihat kalian cukup dekat dan Chan ho sangat menyukaimu."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Baekhyun. Aku... hanya mencoba membantumu."

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak. Apa benar namja di sampingnya ini adalah namja yang sama yang dulu telah menghina dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar?

"Baiklah, aku akan memikirkan tawarmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya lalu menyerahkan pada Baekhyun. "Ini adalah kartu namaku."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya menerima kartu nama itu. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada Chanyeol walau terkesan di paksakan. "Eumh nde. Gomawo, Chanyeol-ssi." Ucapnya. Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. "Nde?"

"Good night~" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun tertegun. "G-good night too." Balasnya gugup. Baekhyun langsung beranjak pergi karena ia terlalu gugup jika terlalu lama berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. "Bagaimana jika sekarang, aku bukan hanya ingin mendapatkan maaf darimu, tapi, aku juga ingin mendapatkan hatimu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung pada jok mobilnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, membayangkan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tadi tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya...

.

.

Kyungsoo sedikit takut mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. Ia tahu pasti Baekhyun akan membalas tentang 'kejadian semalam itu'.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berada di pihak, Park Chanyeol? Yang ku ingat dulu kau sangat membencinya. Ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, Do Kyungsoo?"

Untunglah saat ini di meja makan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Karena Jihyun tadi sudah pergi ke sekolah bersama Junmyun. Tetangganya itu tak hanya bersedia menjaga Jihyun ketika Baekhyun tak ada di rumah, setiap hari bahkan Junmyun bersedia mengantar Jihyun ke sekolah yang memang searah dengan kantor Junmyun.

Kyungsoo memutar-mutar matanya gelisa. "Itu karena... Kai sudah menceritakannya padaku. Malam itu, ketika kau dan Chanyeol melakukannya pertama kali, Chanyeol baru saja bercerai dari istrinya. Saat itu dia benar-benar frustasi dan stress, karena itu mungkin dia kehilangan kendali dan melampiaskannya padamu."

"Ya, Bukan berarti-"

"Baekhyun-ah, setelah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan selama ini, bahkan dia sampai berlutut di depanmu agar kau memaafkannya. Apa itu belum cukup? Kau belum juga memaafkannya?"

"Memang siapa yang bilang aku belum memaafkannya?"

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkannya. Haish, lalu kenapa tadi marah-marah?"

"Aku hanya kesal!"

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. "Ck! Kau ini, dasar! Oh ya, ku dengar dia memberimu tawaran untuk mengasuh Chan ho, bukan? kenapa tidak langsung terima saja. Itu lebih baik daripada kau kembali bekerja di club. Terlebih saat aku juga tidak lagi bekerja di sana."

"Mengapa kau bisa tau soal itu? Ya, apa kalian merencanakan ini di belakangku?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Kai juga sudah menjelaskan tentang kesalahpahaman kalian saat di restaurant itu. Kau ini."

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang apa tadi? Kau... tidak bekerja di club lagi?"

"Kai menyuruhku berhenti bekerja di sana." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Kai? Ya, sebenarnya hubungan kalian itu seperti apa? Kau dan Kai...?"

"Kami sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baekkie, Kai ingin aku tinggal bersamanya di apartmentnya. Otte?"

"Tinggal bersama? apa kalian akan menikah?"

"Ani, Kami baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mana mungkin langsung menikah."

"Ya baiklah. Kalau kau ingin tinggal bersama Kai, memangnya aku bisa melarangmu."

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu dan Jihyun."

"Tidak usah Khawatir. Kami akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, ada Yixing ge yang membantuku menjaganya."

"Tapi kan, mereka juga punya kehidupan sendiri Baekkie. Kau tidak bisa selalu mengandalkan Yixing ge."

"Lalu, bagaimana lagi?"

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kau dan Jihyun tinggal bersama Chanyeol dan Chan ho saja. Bukankah kau juga akan bekerja sebagai pengasuh Chan ho? Akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal di rumah mereka. Kau bisa menjaga Chan ho sekaligus Jihyun."

"MWOOOO?! Ani! Aku tidak mau, Kyung! Lagi pula, aku kan belum menerima tawarannya!"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Ck! Dasar keras kepala." Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengalah. Ia tahu jika berdebat dengan Baekhyun tak akan pernah menang.

.

.

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, ia kini tengah di dalam perjalanan menuju TK Chan ho. Berharap jika nanti bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun di sana. Dan benar saja, sesampainya di sana, Chanyeol dapat melihat namja manis itu tengah berjalan mondar mandir di depan gerbang TK Chan ho dan Jihyun.

Baekhyun mengenakan hoodie berwarna putih, kepalanya ia tutupi dengan topi hoodie tersebut, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku hoodie-nya. Sesekali, Baekhyun terlihat menarik napas kemudian membuangnya. HAH!

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya beberapa meter dari gerbang TK itu. Beberapa saat, ia tetap memilih berada di dalam mobil sembari memandang Baekhyun dari dalam mobilnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, nampak Chan ho dan Jihyun keluar berdampingan dari dalam gerbang TK. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Jihyun masih memakai Beannie karena memang rambutnya sempat rontok saat dulu menjalani kemoterapi dan pengobatan.

"Baekkie hyuuuuung/Baekkie nunnaaaaa."

Baekhyun terlonjak mendengar teriakan nyaring kedua makhluk imut yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Ia tersenyum menyambut Jihyun dan Chan ho. Pada saat itulah, Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang mereka. Namun ketiganya belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Channie-ya, tidak bisakah sekali saja kau memanggilku hyung." protes Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa nunna. Weeeek!" ucap Chan ho di sertai dengan ber-mehrong pada Baekhyun.

"Ugh, kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali. Ck! Sama seperti appamu." Baekhyun mengelus dadanya. Sabar sabar!

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "E-ekhm!"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, sekaligus menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah saat menemukan orang yang baru saja ia bicarakan tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya. "C-chanyeol-ssi, sejak kapan kau?"

"Sejak seseorang membicarakanku." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah. "Itu..."

"Anak-anak, ayo pulang." Ajak Chanyeol pada Chan ho dan Jihyun.

"Ne, kajja Hyunnie." Chan ho menarik tangan Jihyun menuju mobil appanya.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu belakang mobilnya lalu membantu Chan ho dan Jihyun masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Lalu ia berjalan ke sisi pintu mobil pada bagian stirnya. Namun sebelum masuk, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih bergeming. "Baekhyun, kenapa masih disitu? Atau kau ingin pulang sendiri? Baiklah." Chanyeol kemudian membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk.

"HUH! Benarkah aku akan tinggal bersama keluarga yang menyebalkan itu?! yang benar saja!" rutuk Baekhyun. Ia pun berjalan kearah mobil Chanyeol kemudian masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum sementara Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya. Sedangkan Chan ho dan Jihyun asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya, keadaan pun menjadi canggung antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Cukup lama saling diam, akhinya Chanyeol pun hendak memulai percakapan. "Baekhyun, apa kau sudah memutuskannya? Tentang tawaranku?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara berat Chanyeol, pasalnya tadi ia sempat melamun. "Soal itu... aku masih memikirkannya."

Chanyeol sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, namun ia tak ingin memaksa. "Oh ya, begini Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ini ide Kyungsoo, tentang..." Chanyeol menjeda sejenak kalimatnya.

UGH! DAMN Kyungsoo! Anak itu benar-benar~ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ku dengar Kai mengajak Kyungsoo tinggal bersamanya, itu berarti kau dan Jihyun akan tinggal berdua. Jika kau pergi bekerja, Jihyun akan tinggal sendiri, karena itu lah... tidak ada salahnya mengikuti ide Kyungsoo. Karena jika kau dan Jihyun tinggal bersamaku dan Chan ho, kau bisa menjaga Chan ho sekaligus Jihyun."

"MWO?! Dad, Jihyun dan Baekkie nunna akan tinggal bersama kita?" pekik Chan ho yang rupanya menyimak percakapan keduanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh sejenak pada Chan ho dan Jihyun. "Itu... jika mereka mau, Channie." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Hyunnie, hyunnie mau kan tinggal bersama Channie?" Chan ho menatap penuh harap pada Jihyun. "Jeball Hyunnie-ya... Channie kesepian di rumah sendirian. Semenjak eomma pergi, Channie selalu kesepian. Kalau ada Hyunnie, Channie kan jadi ada teman di rumah." Chan ho pun memasang jurus bbuing-bbuingnya.

Jihyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. Namun karena efek bbuing-bbuing Chan ho, Jihyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nde, Hyunnie mau kok."

"YEAY! Daddy dengarkan, Hyunnie mau tinggal bersama kita." Girang Chan ho.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling memandang. Chanyeol berteriak senang dalam hati, meski wajahnya berusaha menahan raut bahagia itu, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas.

.

.

Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun mengepak barang-barangnya dan Jihyun karena hari ini mereka akan pindah ke rumah Chanyeol. Setelah insiden bbuing-bbuing Chan ho di dalam mobil kemaren, anak itu terus menerus merengek agar Jihyun dan Baekhyun segera pindah kerumahnya. Baekhyun tak bisa menolak karena sepertinya Jihyun juga senang akan tinggal bersama Chan ho.

Kyungsoo tak berhenti tersenyum memandang Baekhyun yang tampak sedikit kacau dan frustasi. "Ya, Byunbaek! Kau itu akan pindah di sebuah rumah yang mewah bukan pindah ke penjara. Jangan menampakkan wajah frustasi gitu dong!"

Baekhyun bergeming, pikirannya masih terus berkecamuk, tentang kejadian-kejadian mulai dari –ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol hingga sekarang. Walau ia sudah memaafkan Chanyeol, namun bukan berarti ia bisa melupakan malam pertemuan mereka yang sampai saat ini masih tersimpan sebagai kenangan pahit di memori Baekhyun.

GRAAB! Baekhyun di kejutkan dengan lengah seseorang yang melingkar di pinggangnya, serta sebuah dagu yang bertengger di bahunya. "Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku ne. Aaku..."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Anak itu memang kadang suka bersikap manja padanya. Ia sudah seperti adik bagi Baekhyun. "Gwenchana, Kyunggie. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena sudah merepotkanmu selama ini."

"Ani, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Mana mungkin aku merasa repot. Bukankah kita ini sahabat, jadi memang sudah seharusnya saling membantu."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Kyungsoo-ya, kemarilah."

Kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak ke depan Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo, kau tahukan, aku menyayangi seperti aku menyayangi Jihyun. Jadi, berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia dan ingat, jika Jongin menyakitimu, beritahu saja aku. Aku akan menghajarnya."

Kyungsoo menghambur kepelukan Baekhyun. "Pabbo, melindungi dirimu sendiri saja kau payah! Mana mungkin kau bisa menghajar Jongin!"

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo tak kalah erat. "Ya, jangan meremehkan Byun Baekhyun ya! Ck!"

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh. "Baek, kau juga tahu kan? Kalau aku juga menyayangimu. Jadi, kau juga harus bahagia, ok!"

"Aku tahu! ne, baiklah."

.

.

Setelah percakapan 'perpisahan itu' Baekhyun dan Jihyun pun sudah bersiap-siap pergi karena Chanyeol dan Chan ho sudah menjemput mereka. Keduanya pun kali ini berpamitan dengan Yixing dan Junmyun di depan gedung flat mereka.

"Jihyunnie, ahjushi pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Yixing nampak begitu sedih karena dengan kepindahan Jihyun dan Baekhyun, ia akan kembali merasa kesepian.

"Hyunnie juga pasti akan merindukan ahjuchi." Keduanya berpelukan dan Yixing sepertinya enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari Jihyun.

"Hm, ahjuchi cantik, tolong lepaskan Jihyunnie, karena sekarang Channie harus membawanya pergi." Chan ho yang sedari tadi cemburu melihat Yixing tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Jihyun pun kini protes.

"Yixing chagi, hei, Jihyun dan Baekhyun sudah harus berangkat." Junmyun berusaha menjauhkan Jihyun dari Yixing.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Hyung janji, nanti kita akan sering-sering mengunjungi Jihyun. Bolehkan tuan Chanyeol-ssi?" Junmyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan.

"Oh, tentu saja Junmyun-ssi dan Yixing-ssi bisa datang kapan saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Hah, baiklah." Yixing pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Jihyun.

Baekhyun kembali memeluk Kyungsoo untuk berpamitan, ia pun memeluk Yixing dan membungkuk pada Junmyun. "Kyungsoo-ya, Yixing hyung dan Junmyun hyun, kami pamit ne."

"Ne, Chanyeol hyung, jaga sahabatku baik-baik seperti janjimu!" seru Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan menepatinya, Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Janji apa?!

"Yixing juchi, Myunnie juchi, Kyunggie hyung, Hyunnie pergi ne. Dadaaaa~" Jihyun melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo serta JunXing.

"Nde, hati-hati di jalan." Seru Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

Chan ho sudah menarik tangan Jihyun menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang. Baekhyun hendak meraih koper yang berisi barang-barangnya dan Jihyun, namun ternyata Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu meraihnya.

"Ah, tidak usah Chanyeol-ssi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa di repotkan."

"Gomawo~" ucap Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan tersenyum. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol terparkir. Setelah memasukkan barang-barang Baekhyun dan Jihyun ke dalam bagasi mobilnya, ia pun menyusul Baekhyun, Chan ho serta Jihyun yang telah menunggunya di dalam mobil. Mereka melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan pada Kyungsoo, Junmyun dan Yixing sebelum mobil itu melaju.

Di dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Chanyeol, suasana didalam mobil di penuhi oleh celotehan Chan ho dan Jihyun tak bisa berhenti bicara. Mereka benar-benar hyperaktif. Sementara Baekhyun terus menatap lurus ke arah jalanan sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha fokus menyetir sembari sesekali melirik Baekhyun di sampingnya.

.

.

"Ini adalah kamarmu. Apa kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah besar itu. "Tidak apa-apa kan Jihyun tidur bersama Chan ho, anak itu memaksa sekali."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Hmm, terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi. Kau sudah banyak sekali membantuku selama ini. Aku, benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk-"

"Aku punya satu permintaan!"

"N-ne?" Baekhyun menelan ludah. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya sesuatu yang buruk pada 'permintaan' yang di maksud Chanyeol itu.

"Mulai sekarang, berhentilah berbicara formal denganku. Aku merasa kita harus memulai semuanya dari awal, Byun Baekhyun. Maksudku, mulai sekarang... kita berteman? Otte?"

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah berfikiran buruk. "Berteman?"

"Jika tidak keberatan."

"Hm, baiklah. Mulai sekarang... kita adalah teman."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Ya sudah. Selamat beristirahat Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Chanyeol dengan sedikit gugup. Pintu kamar barunya di tutup oleh Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu sudah pergi dari kamarnya.

HAH! Berteman! Entahlah~

Baekhyun mengitari pandangannya pada kamar barunya itu. Benar-benar sangat luas, dua kali lebih besar dari kamarnya dan Jihyun di flat mereka dulu.

.

.

Saat malam tiba, Baekhyun yang sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian rumahnya beranjak keluar dari kamar menuju living room rumah itu. Di ruangan keluarga itu, ia melihat Chanyeol yang tengah bermain dengan Chan ho dan Jihyun. Kedua anak itu terlihat tertawa bahagia bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertegun. Chanyeol ternyata tidak lah se-brengsek yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Nyatanya namja itu sudah berani sampai berlutut minta maaf padanya. Dan sekarang, ia mengetahui sisi lain dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah sosok ayah yang baik dan terlihat sangat mencintai keluarganya.

Apa yang telah terjadi sehingga Chanyeol dan istrinya bisa berpisah?

Chanyeol bahkan sudah berani berani berlutut padanya di depan umum untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya, jadi tidak adilkan jika ia tak melakukan hal yang sama. Maksudnya, memaafkan Chanyeol dan mencoba melupakan kenangan pahit pertemuan keduanya dulu.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum menyaksikan keakraban Chanyeol dan kedua bocah itu, Chan ho dan Jihyun...

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

FF ini konfliknya udah Klimaks~ memang di sini tidak ada konflik yang menghadirkan orang ketiga...

Engga bisa nentuin berapa chapter lagi deh, yang jelas betternya udh lewat tinggal sweet2-nya (?)

Dan merasa ini mungkin ceritanya udah membosankan -_- mencoba mmprlambat alurnya..

- Sulay cuma cameo di chapter ini dan kemaren.. wkwkwkk!

- what? mau bikin berapa kali nc -_- nanti deh tak bikin epilog isinya nc doang (?)

- bergeming=bergerak? thx ya, udh aku perbaiki kok~ hehe serius, aku ga pinter2 amat EYD, author amatiran, mklum.

- bkn kerja di perusahaan sih, tp jadi babysitternya channie, modus sih, biar baek trlatih jadi calon eomma channie/?

-unnie aq reader baru, apa chan ho sama jihyun itu juga kan? ... itu juga kan apaan? apa mksdunya mrka nanti jadi pasangan/? wkwkwk msh trlalu kecil tp okelah, anggap mrka chanbaek mini (?)

-alurnya udh di lambatin nin, apa kurang lambat/?

-terlalu banyak kata yang pake strip (ex; a-aku)/scene tergagapnya ... oke deh, aku kurangi ;D

**THX SEMUA YANG UDH KASIH MASUKAN, KRITIKAN, PUJIAN DLL! MIAN.. GA BISA BALESIN SATU2.. POKOKNYA GOMAWO~**

**AKU BINGUNG SENDIRI, JUSTRU AKU YG KEHILANGAN FEEL NULISNYA~ TP AKU AKAN NULIS INI SAMPE END KOK.. JADI, PLEASE KEEP REVIEW MESKI CERITANYA MAKIN JELEK ;_; GOMAWOYOOO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**[ Previous ]**

_Baekhyun tertegun. Chanyeol ternyata tidak lah se-brengsek yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Nyatanya namja itu sudah berani sampai berlutut minta maaf padanya. Dan sekarang, ia mengetahui sisi lain dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah sosok ayah yang baik dan terlihat sangat mencintai keluarganya._

_Apa yang telah terjadi sehingga Chanyeol dan istrinya bisa berpisah?_

_Chanyeol bahkan sudah berani berani berlutut padanya di depan umum untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya, jadi tidak adilkan jika ia tak melakukan hal yang sama. Maksudnya, memaafkan Chanyeol dan mencoba melupakan kenangan pahit pertemuan keduanya dulu. _

_Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum menyaksikan keakraban Chanyeol dan kedua bocah itu, Chan ho dan Jihyun..._

.

.

**Bitter Sweet**

**ll ChanBaek ll**

**By Ayyy_Nha**

**.**

**.**

"Hoaaaamm~" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya guna meremaskan otot-ototnya. Meski ia sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya, kedua matanya masih tertutup. Perlahan membuka karena sinar dari cela jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutupi gorden menyilaukan matanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari kasur menuju jendela kamarnya untuk membuka gorden yang menghalangi matahari pagi masuk kedalam kamarnya. SREEEETT!

Pagi ini begitu damai. Suara kicauan burung gereja pun terdengar sepertinya nyanyian yang merdu. Hangatnya sinar matahari pagi menerpa tubuh Baekhyun. Yeah, musim panas telah datang~

Baekhyun menautkan kedua tangannya di dada kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenaknya. Berdoa sebelum memulai aktivitas merupakan kebiasaan Baekhyun sejak ia kecil. Setelah kembali membuka matanya, Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Senyuman sebagai tanda rasa terima kasihnya atas berkat Tuhan.

.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kamar Chan ho dan Jihyun yang berada satu lantai dengan kamarnya, hanya saja di pisahkan oleh living room. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan tersenyum mendapati dua malaikat kecil itu masih terlelap saling berhadapan. Sebelum membangunkan kedua bocah itu, ia terlebih dahulu menyiapkan handuk dan air untuk mandi keduanya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang keduanya, ia duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Channie-ya. Ireona-yo~ Channie-ya. Chan ho~" Baekhyun menggunjang pelan bahu Chan ho, namun anak itu masih bergeming.

"Eungh~" terdengar lenguhan di sebelah Chan ho. Baekhyun tersenyum saat adiknya kini sudah membuka matanya lalu duduk di ranjang. Jihyun memang sudah terbiasa bangun sendiri.

"Hyunnie cepat mandi ne. Hyung akan membangunkan Chan ho dulu."

Jihyun mengangguk dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. "Ne hyung." ucapnya lalu turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Baekhyun kembali mencoba membangunkan Chan ho. "Channie-ya, Wake up~"

"Eunghh~" anak itu hanya menggeliat lalu merubah posisinya membelakangi Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali belum membuka matanya. Baekhyun menghela napas. Sepertinya memang butuh kesabaran menjadi pengasuh anak tunggal keluarga Park ini.

Baekhyun membalikkan badan Chan ho kembali menghadapnya. "Park Chan ho, Ireona-yooo~"

Diam-diam Chan ho membuka matanya sejenak, ia tersenyum jahil melihat wajah frustasi Baekhyun. "Channie-ya, ayolah banguuuuuun." Hah! Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Ahaahahaha!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar gelak tawa Chan ho, rupanya anak itu sudah bangun dan sengaja membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Ya, kau mengerjaiku ya?" ucap Baekhyun pura-pura kesal.

Chan ho langsung duduk dan loncat dari tempat tidur kemudian lari-larian. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun. "Channie-ya, ayo mandi!"

"Ayo nunna tangkap Channie kalau bisaaaa!"

Baekhyun berlari mengejar bocah keriting itu. "Channie-ya, hah ayo mandi. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau nakal sekali sih."

"Ayo nunna kejar Channie!"

Sementara di balik pintu kamar Chan ho, Chanyeol tersenyum menyaksikan Chan ho dan Baekhyun yang tengah kejar-kejaran.

.

.

Jihyun sudah rapi dengan seragam dan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Adiknya itu memang terbiasa mengerjakan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Sementara kini Baekhyun tengah mengurusi tuan muda Park yang sangat susah di atur. Sedari tadi suka sekali berlari-larian, sementara ia belum mengenakan baju seragam sekolahnya.

"Channie-ya, berhenti berlari. Sini pakai seragam dulu." Teriak Baekhyun. Namun anak itu menghiraukannya. Ia tetap berlari menuju ruang makan bersama Jihyun.

"Hyunnie, ayo kita sarapan." Chan ho menarik tangan Jihyun dan mereka berlari-larian menuju dapur.

"Hah!" lagi-lagi, Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia pun ikutan berlari mengejar Chan ho dengan menenteng baju seragam Chan ho serta tas sekolahnya.

Bruuuuk! "Awww!/aaakh!"

Karena tak melihat dan terburu-buru, Baekhyun menabrak Chanyeol yang juga berjalan menuju meja makan hingga ia terjatuh di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Dan tidak hanya itu, kedua belah bibir mereka pun saling menempel.

DEG  
DEG  
DEG  
Keduanya saling menatap sejenak dalam diam. Chanyeol menggerakkan mulutnya mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun, tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut namja di bawahnya itu.

"Eummhhckkh." Desahan Baekhyun terdengar lirih ketika ia mencoba membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

"Daddy, nunna! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlonjak kaget, ciuman itu pun langsung terlepas. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol. Ia terlihat sangat gugup dan salah tingkah. "E-eungh i-itu..."

Chanyeol pun langsung berdiri. "Channie-ya, cepat kenakan seragamnya. Kalau tidak, daddy tidak akan mengizinkan Hyunnie tidur bersamamu lagi!"

"Andweeee!" pekik Chan ho. "Baiklah, Channie pakai seragamnya." Chan ho mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. "Nunna, pakaikan~"

Baekhyun pun membantu Chan ho memakaikan baju seragamnya sampai rapi. Ia nampak sangat gugup dan tak berani memandang kearah Chanyeol sejak kejadian itu.

Kini mereka sudah berada di meja makan. Bibi Lee sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berempat. Chan ho duduk berdampingan dengan Jihyun, sementara Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama salah tingkah dan tak banyak bicara saat sarapan.

Setelah sarapan selesai, Baekhyun membantu Jihyun dan Chan ho menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah mereka. Kedua bocah itu pun kini duduk manis di sofa sembari menunggu Chanyeol siap untuk mengantar mereka kesekolah.

Chanyeol masih berdiri di dekat mereka sembari memasang dasi kerjanya. Ia nampak kesulitan memasang dasi itu. Selama ini istrinya lah yang melakukan itu, namun semenjak mereka bercerai, Chanyeol memang berusaha sendiri memasang dasi, namun sampai saat ini ia selalu kesulitan melakukannya.

"Huh, daddy lama sekali!" Chan ho cemberut sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baiklah, sepertinya tidak usah pakai saja-"

"B-biar ku bantu." Ucap Baekhyun gugup. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol lalu berdiri di depan namja tampan itu. Baekhyun meraih dasi tadi dari tangan Chanyeol kemudian berjinjit mengingat tubuh Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi darinya, lalu kembali memasangnya ke leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terpaku ketika Baekhyun mulai memasangkn dasi itu di lehernya. Jarak keduanya kini mungkin hanya sejengkal, napas hangat Baekhyun dapat ia rasakan. Chanyeol bahkan harus menahan napas dan tak berkedip sedikitpun menikmati wajah cantik Baekhyun yang kini sangat dekat dengannya.

HAH! Selesai~ akhirnya Chanyeol bisa kembali bernapas. "Gomawo Baekhyun."

"Hm, ne. Cheonma~" balas Baekhyun.

"Daddy, ayo berangkat nanti kami terlambat!" Chan ho sudah berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Jihyun menuju pintu keluar rumah.

"Kalau begitu, kami berangkat ne." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit terbata-bata akibat terlalu gugup.

"Ah, ne. Hati-hati di jalan." Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum gugup. Ia pun kemudian menyusul Chan ho dan Jihyun yang sudah berada di parkiran.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Ne?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau melupakan sesuatu. Tas kerjamu?"

"Ah iya." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan membawa tas kerja yang hampir ia tinggalkan itu. Ia menyerahkan tas itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan gugup. "Gomawo, Baekhyun-ah." Ia kembali tersenyum gugup. "Eumh, sampai jumpa lagi."

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan juga tersenyum gugup. Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobil yang telah terparkir di depan rumahnya, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Chan ho dan Jihyun. Dari dalam, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil itu melaju meninggalkan rumah.

"E-ehm!" Baekhyun terlonjak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara itu dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri –entah sejak kapan di samping pintu rumah.

"Y-ya, sejak kapan kau disitu dan kenapa pagi-pagi kesini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli memandang wajah gugup Baekhyun. "Sejak tadi dan aku menyaksikan semua! Ckck! Kau tahu Baek, kalian sudah bertingkah seperti sepasang suami istri."

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Hahahaaa!" Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa di persilahkan. "Tentu saja aku kesini karena aku merindukanmu, memang tidak boleh ya? Atau kau takut aku mengganggu kemesraan kalian, eumh?"

Baekhyun menyusul Kyungsoo. "Ya, berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak! menyebalkan sekali!"

Kyungsoo tertawa geli. "Hahahaaa, oke oke!"

.

.

Hari-hari pun berlalu terasa begitu cepat bagi Baekhyun. Tak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan ia tinggal bersama dan bekerja di rumah Chanyeol untuk mengasuh Chan ho. Meski Chan ho jahil dan susah di atur, namun dia anak yang baik. Saat Baekhyun terlihat lelah mengurusi Chan ho, maka dengan sendirinya dia akan menjadi anak penurut.

Kesehatan Jihyun semakin membaik, meski ia masih terus di pantau oleh dokter guna memastikan kanker itu tak lagi tumbuh dalam tubuhnya.

Dan tentang Chanyeol... hubungan keduanya sudah sangat baik. Yeah, sebagai teman baik. Tentu saja. Jika bisa di sebut seperti itu. Entahlah...

Hey, Byun! Teman baik tidak berciuman, ani?

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar Chan ho dan Jihyun setelah men-lullaby kan kedua bocah itu, kini keduanya telah terlelap. Baekhyun hendak berjalan ke lantai satu menuju dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat siluent seseorang di balkon lantai dua rumah ini. Chanyeol duduk di sebuah kursi di sana.

Tanpa sadar, kaki Baekhyun membawanya ke tempat dimana Chanyeol berada. Ia cukup terkejut saat namja itu tengah memetik gitar.

Apa ini sisi lain dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang belum ia ketahui?

"Hai, Baekhyun. Kenapa berdiri di situ, duduklah." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu kemudian berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol lalu duduk di tempat yang Chanyeol perintahkan. "Kau bisa bermain gitar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Hm, hanya sedikit. Tidak terlalu jago. Lagi pula, sudah lama sekali tak memainkannya." Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya sembari tersenyum dan sesekali melirik Baekhyun. "Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menyaksikan aku bermain gitar setelah beberapa tahun."

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab –atau mengatakan apa?

Chanyeol memulai intro lagu Creep milik Radiohead. Sembari fokus dengan permainan gitarnya, sesekali ia melirik Baekhyun di sampingnya. Kini Baekhyun tahu satu sisi lain lagi dari namja ini, Chanyeol adalah seorang namja romantis. Dari dulu ia menganggap seorang namja yang bisa memetik gitar itu pasti sosok yang romantis, terlebih lagi ia bermain gitar semari melantunkan sebuah lagu.

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol dan istrinya sampai berpisah. Chanyeol seorang ayah yang baik, suami yang romantis dan seorang namja yang bisa menjamin kehidupan keluarganya. Bukankah bahagia seseorang yang bisa menjadi istrinya?

_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special_

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here

I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here

_I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special_

Chanyeol mengakhiri lagu bersamaan dengan petikan terakhir pada senar gitarnya. Ia kembali melirik Baekhyun di sampingnya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol kembali merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol menatapnya terlalu intens pun kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Ah, ku kira aku bisa bermain sebaik dulu, tapi ternyata-"

"Kau bermain sangat baik, Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Benarkah? Hm, terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Apa lagu itu mempunyai kenangan tentang seseorang?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ia menatap Baekhyun lekat lalu tersenyum. "Nde, lagu itu tentang seseorang... seseorang yang istimewa untukku."

"Apa dia... mantan istrimu?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terhenyak. Ia menyandarkan gitarnya pada tembok balkon. "Ani, lagu itu tentang... Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membulatka matanya. "M-mwo?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Kedua mata mereka saling memandang dalam keheningan. Baekhyun mencoba mencari kesungguhan di balik tatapan itu, hingga ia tak menyadari jika jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol kurang dari sejengkal.

DEG

Saat kedua belah bibir mereka hampir menyatu, Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol terpejam dan terdengar helaan napas karena penolakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari balkon. "A-aku, masuk duluan C-chanyeol." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Namun baru satu langkah Baekhyun meninggalkan balkon, ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Chanyeol mendekapnya erat dari belakang, sangat erat hingga Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak.

"Park Chanyeol-"

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau tahu tentang ini. Tapi saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sangat grogi-"

"Maaf! Aku tidak ingin mengingat tentang hal itu!" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terhenyak. "Aku bahkan masih ingat, kau tampak cantik berpakaian putih." Namun ia tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Baekhyun-ah, jika kau memberikanku kesempatan untung mengulangnya dari awal dengan pertemuan yang manis, apa kau akan memberikan kesempatan untukku memiliki hatimu?"

"Masa lalu tidak bisa di ulang dan di ubah, Park Chanyeol!"

Pelukan Chanyeol mengendur setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Hal itu di manfaatkan bagi Baekhyun untuk melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol lalu beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergiannya.

"Tapi masa depan bisa, bukan? suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan melihatnya lagi. Kau yang nampak cantik dengan pakaian putih dan berjalan ke arahku... Byun Baekhyun."

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Baekhyun berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya memandang langit bertabur bintang malam itu. Kejadian di balkon tadi terus terbayang olehnya. Kata-kata Chanyeol pun terus berdenging di telinganya.

_Baekhyun-ah, jika kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengulangnya dari awal dengan pertemuan yang manis, apa kau akan memberikan kesempatan untukku memiliki hatimu?_

Apa Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya? Atau hanya karena perasaan bersalah?

Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun memang mengakui jika Chanyeol memang sosok namja yang baik. Yah, hanya karena satu kesalahan yang dia lakukan, dan sangat fatal, membuat Baekhyun masih ragu untuk membuka hatinya untuk menerima Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

_Aku bahkan masih ingat, kau tampak cantik berpakaian putih._

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Haruskah aku memberinya kesempatan?" perlahan, sudut bibir Baekhyun membentuk lengkungan keatas. "... Baiklah."

.

.

"Channie-yaaa! Jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh!" teriak Baekhyun saat bocah keriting itu lagi-lagi kabur saat ia hendak mengenakan seragam sekolah Chan ho.

"Ahahahaaaa nunna payaaaaaah! Ayo kejaaaaar Channie!"

Dan... Braaak! Duagh!

Terdengar bunyi bantingan cukup keras di ruangan keluarga rumah itu.

"HWEEEEEHHHH HIKS HIKS HIKS!"

"Channie-yaaaa!" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Chan ho yang terjatuh akibat tersandung karpet. Bocah keriting itu kini menangis keras karena lututnya tergores.

"DADDYYYYYYY! HUKS HUKS HUKS APPOOOHHH!"

"Aigooo. Cup cup cup~ jangan menangis sayang. Cup cup." Baekhyun menggendong Chan ho dan memangkunya duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

Chanyeol yang masih mengenakan bathrobe berlari keluar dari kamarnya akibat mendengar tangisan anaknya. Ia menghampiri Chan ho yang tengah di pangku oleh Baekhyun.

"Channie kenapa Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap khawatir Chan ho yang masih sesegukan.

"Tadi dia terjatuh karena berlari-lari saat aku akan mengenakan seragamnya." Jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Ck! Sudah daddy bilang berapa kali bukan, jangan berlari-larian. Inilah akibatnya. Sekarang kau jatuh. Sudah jangan menangis."

Chan ho menatap takut sang appa yang menatapnya kesal. "Hweeeehh, Baekkie nunaaa. Daddy serem Channie takut, hiks hiks." Chan ho memeluk Baekhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau malah memarahinya, ck! Bukannya membujuk agar tidak menangis lagi." Baekhyun mengelus-elus punggung Chan ho. "Ah, tidak apa-apa Channie. Daddy tidak marah kok, yakan daddy?"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak marah. Ini adalah pelajaran buatnya agar tidak nakal lagi dan berhenti berlari-lari setiap kali akan mengenakan seragam." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hweeeehh nunnaaaa, daddy jahat. Hiks hiks. Daddy marahin Channie." Adu Chan ho pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Ya, Channie itu masih kecil. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia nakal. Tidak usah berlebihan Park Chanyeol."

"Ck! Kau saja yang terlalu lembut dan memanjakannya. Sekali-kali, kau juga harus keras padanya." balas Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku menyesal sudah mengira kau itu sosok appa yang baik karena ternyata-" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya saat sadar apa yang ia ucapkan. Sosok appa yang baik!

Baekhyun memutar-mutar matanya gelisa. "C-channie tunggu disini ne. H-hyung akan mengambilkan obat merah untuk mengobati luka Channie." Ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata. Ia pun langsung menurunkan Chan ho dari pangkuannya dan menududukkan bocah itu ke sofa. Baekhyun menghindari tatapan Chanyeol dan langsung beranjak menuju lemari tempat ia menyimpat persediaan obat.

Sementara Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia pun merundukkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di depan Chan ho. "Hey, jagoan daddy. Dengar ne, seorang namja itu harus kuat, tidak boleh cengeng. Berapa kali pun ia jatuh, kesakitan ataupun terluka, dia harus tetap kuat dan mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai seorang namja." Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Chan ho. "Maafkan daddy ne."

"Aniyo!" Chan ho mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sebelum daddy memberikan Channie sebuah pelukan."

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Ia pun merentangkan tangannya kemudian Chan ho langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

Baekhyun berdiri mematung di belakang Chanyeol dan Chan ho. Ia tertegun menyaksikan interaksi pasangan appa-anak itu. "E-ehm."

Chanyeol dan Chan ho pun saling melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Chanyeol beranjak duduk di sofa karena Baekhyun akan menempati posisinya untuk mengobati luka Chan ho. Namun ternyata anak itu beranjak kepangkuannya.

Baekhyun terkejut saat Chan ho beranjak duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia menjadi gugup ketika hendak mengobati luka goresan di lutut Chan ho. Baekhyun kini berlutut di depan Chan ho yang duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan hati dan jantungnya dan mencoba bersikap biasa meski pun ia sangat gugup. Ia mengoleskan obat merah pada kapas untuk membersihkan luka gores Chan ho. Anak itu meringis karena perih. Setelah selesai membersihkan lukanya, Baekhyun membungkusnya dengan sebuah plaster bergambar doraemon.

"Selesai." Ucap Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum pada Chan ho dan tak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya intens. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan membereskan kotak obat tadi lalu segera beranjak dari tempat itu

Setelah menyimpan kembali kotak obat tadi ke tempatnya, Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke living room. "Hm, Chanyeol. Kau juga harus bersiap-siap bukan. Channie serahkan saja padaku."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengangkat tubuh Chan ho dan menundukkan anaknya di sofa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Jihyun?"

"Dia sudah siap dan menunggu di bawah."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Setelahnya, ia pun beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya mengurusi Chan ho.

.

.

Seperti sudah kebiasaan. Setelah selesai menyiapkan semua perlengkapan sekolah Chan ho dan Jihyun, maka Baekhyun akan membantu menyiapkan perlengkapan kantor Chanyeol. Seperti membereskan berkas-berkas kerja Chanyeol yang terkadang berserakan di meja sebelum ia berangkat, atau membantu Chanyeol memasang dasi.

Hari ini, Chan ho tidak bisa lagi lari-larian karena kakinya sakit. Jadilah ia di papah Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil, sementara Jihyun mengekor di belakang Chanyeol. Kedua anak itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengambil tas kerjanya yang tadi sedang di siapkan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyerahkan tas kerja Chanyeol saat namja itu menghampirinya. "Gomawo." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Hm, sampai jumpa nanti, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol lagi sebelum ia beranjak menuju pintu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya tiba-tiba di genggam oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan tepat saat itu, wajah Baekhyun mendekat padanya hingga... Chu~ hanya sebuah kecupan singkat dari Baekhyun di bibir Chanyeol. "Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih bergeming.

Setelah punggung Baekhyun menghilang di balik tangga rumah itu, Chanyeol meraba bibirnya lalu tersenyum. 'Jadi, beginikah rasanya jika kau hendak pergi kekantor di antar dan di berikan kecupan perpisahan dari istrimu yang kau cintai? Ah, bahkan Byun Baekhyun belum resmi menjadi Park Baekhyun. Tapi rasanya sudah begitu membahagiakan.'

.

.

Malamnya, Chanyeol pulang lebih larut dari biasanya karena harus menghadiri beberapa pertemuan penting. Di dalam perjalanan pulang, ia tak bisa henti-hentinya tersenyum sembari terus memandang se-bucket mawar putih-merah yang tergeletak di jok di sampingnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol sedikit tergesah-gesah turun dari mobilnya menuju pintu rumah. Di tangannya ia menggenggam erat bucket mawar putih-merah tadi.

'Apa dia sudah tidur?' batin Chanyeol. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah, dan keadaan rumah memang sudah sepih mengingat angka jarum jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Chanyeol mengitari pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya, berharap menemukan Baekhyun masih terjaga, namun ia tak menemukannya. Sesampainya di lantai dua rumahnya pun, sudah sepi. Chanyeol berdiri di depan kamar Baekhyun, mencoba mencuri dengar dari si pemilik kamar. Tak mendengar apapun hingga Chanyeol yakin jika namja cantik itu memang sudah terlelap.

Akhirnya Chanyeol meletakkan bucket bunga tadi di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. 'Aku harap, bunga-bunga cantik ini bisa membantuku memberitahu padamu tentang hatiku yang menunggu hatimu untuk menyatu dalam sebuah ikatan yang di sebut... cinta. Saranghae, Baekhyun.'

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.47 KST. Baekhyun sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Setelah mencuci muka dan mengosok gigi serta membuka gorden jendela di kamarnya, Baekhyun beranjak menuju pintu.

Ceklek! Saat hendak melangkah keluar pintu, Baekhyun terkejut mendapati se-bucket bunga mawar putih-merah tergeletak di depan pintu kamarna. Ia pun menunduk untuk meraih bunga tersebut.

'Siapa yang meletakkan ini di sini?' batin Baekhyun. Ia pun membolak balikkan bunga tersebut hingga mendapati sebuah note kecil terselip di antara helai bunga-bunga itu. Baekhyun langsung membukanya. _Ku harap bunga-bunga cantik ini bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padamu_...

Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya membawa bunga mawar tadi. Ia memejamkan matanya mencium aroma semerbak yang menyeruak dari bunga-bunga itu.

'Aku pernah mendengar, jika mawar putih-merah di satukan maka akan bermakna sebuah penyatuan. Jika seseorang memberikan mawar putih-merah padamu, apa itu berarti, ia ingin kau menjadi pendampingnya?'

Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya bersamaan dengan terukirnya sebuah senyum kebahagian dari bibirnya.

Ddrrtt ddrrtt

Getaran ponsel Baekhyun yang ia letakkan di nakas di samping ranjangnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Siapa yang pagi-pagi buta begini mengirim pesan padanya? ia pun langsung meraih ponsel itu dan membukanya.

Park Chanyeol?

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih kencang saat mengetahui seseorang yang mengirimnya pesan di pagi buta ini. Baekhyun pun langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

'Jika bunga-bunga itu sudah menyampaikan perasaanku, dan jika kau menerimanya, maka datanglah padaku, Baekhyun. Namun jika tidak, kau bisa membuang jauh bunga itu, anggap saja, kau membuang jauh harapanku.'

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia membaca kalimat itu berulang kali. _Jika kau menerimaku, datanglah padaku_~ apa maksudnya?

Baekhyun beranjak menuju pintu keluar kamar, dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol yang berada di dekat balkon lantai dua, berada paling ujung. Di balkon tersebut, Baekhyun dapat melihat siluent seseorang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Dia...

Chanyeol.

Mendengar derap langkah mendekat padanya, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di depannya. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam.

Tanpa kata. Tanpa suara. Hanya lewat tatapan dan mata yang saling mengunci.

Baekhyun melepaskan bucket mawar putih-merah dari genggamannya, membuat Chanyeol terhenyak. Apa itu artinya ia di tolak? Atau justru...

Baekhyun berlari kearahnya dan menghambur ke pelukannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Apa ini artinya, aku di terima, Baekhyun? Lalu kenapa kau membuang bunganya."

"Apa kau masih membutuhkan jawaban, hm. Aku tidak membuangnya pabbo, tapi terlepas."

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun beberapa kali sembari terus menggumamkan kalimat cinta. "Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Saranghaeyo. Saranghae yongwonie."

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. "Na...nado sarangae." Bisiknya.

Lama saling mendekap, keduanya pun saling melepaskan pelukan dan kembali saling menatap dalam diam. Kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar di leher Chanyeol sedangkan tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya. Perlahan, Chanyeol mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan manis dan lembut bibirnya Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut, manis, dan penuh cinta...

Langit pagi itu sangat cera. Benar-benar cerah . Seolah ikut merayakan kebahagian dua hati yang telah di persatukan dengan cinta yang manis….. _**sebuah akhir yang manis**_.

.

.

**_The END_**

.

.

_See You in EPILOG!_

.

Apa ini cukup manis? Atau malah garing. Gue benar2 ngblank sama ide buat scene romantisnya.

yeollo - Re Tao: iya, ntr chanyeol cerita di epilog ne~ -_- kamu salah weeh, kawin sama nikah itu beda. wkwkwk! kalo kawin itu -ketika sel telur dan sperma bersatu (?) nah klo nikah itu yah ijab kabul(?) wkwkkk ngerti kaga/?

SunGie : bingung mau di letakkan dimana adegan main origami itu, tp ntr tak coba di epilog. thx ya sarannya xD

neli shawolslockets : nanti bakal di libatin kok, makasih sarannya xD

initinya, mau scene nc lagi pan? oke ada kok ntr tenang aja.. aku bru2 jd mian g bisa balesin satu2, yg jelas makasih saran dan kritikannya ya. kalian daebak!

sekali lagi, Makasih buat semua yang memberikan masukan, saran, koreksi dan lain2 yg udh bersediah meluangkan waktu mengisi kotak review~

KEEP REVIEW! Dan buat Siders please keluarlah dari persembunyian. Ini udah end juga -_-

GOMAWO!


	6. Chapter 6

**PENGUMUMAN (?)**

_Berhubungan banyak yang minta Sequel, nah saya ga jadi deh buat epilog, saya buat sequel aja dua Chapter cukupkan. Karena setelah saya tulis, ada kali lebih dari dua puluh halaman -_- itu mah bukan epilog wkwkwwkk! Sebelumnya, saya mau bales2in review dulu doh~_

_._

**[Author's Zone]**

**.**

**Byun92**; gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Parklili**; gomawo, keep review ne ~ meridnya di chapter 2, tunggu ya

**nelishawolslockets**; gomawo, keep review ne ~ iya, ini aku bikin sequelnya :D

**TrinCloudSparkyu**; gomawo, keep review ne~ okies deh~

**Guest 1**; gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Maple fujoshi2309**; gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Nenehcabill**; gomawo, keep review ne ~ cepatkan/? Wkwkwk

**Roxanne Jung**; hahaa, iya kayaknya dia ngalong/? gomawo, keep review ne ~

** irohsajja;** gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Guest2**; gomawo, keep review ne ~ tak bikini sequel deh xD

**Ssnowish**; gomawo, keep review ne ~ hahaaa iya

**Farfaridah16**; kurang ya? Ini aku bikin sequel deh semoga udah manis kayak Yixing/? gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Rina972;** gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Tanpanama**; gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Devrina**; iya, ini tak bikinin sequel sampai nikah, di chapter 2 nikahnya, gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Nnukeybum**; ckck! Iya, wkwkwkk! gomawo, keep review ne ~

**0706**; ChanHyun manut2 aja, wkwkwk! Mantan istrinya ga diceritakan lagi, Cuma ntr ada kok penjelasan dari Chanyeol. gomawo, keep review ne ~

**CussonsBaekBy**; aku bikin sequel loh, hehee, dan ada nc kedua chapternya/? gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Guest3**; iya doh, ga kuat sama puppy eyes kan, nah tak bikini sequel tuh 2 chapter, dan mrka sampai nikah tunggu di chapter 2. gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Bellasung21**; aku bikin sequel kok, tenang aja xD gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Exindira**; iya, di chapter 2 ya. gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Guest4**; acieee tunggu lah mrka akan segera go public kok/? Hahaaa gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Youngdemin**; kaga deh, dibikin 2 chapter lagi kok, hehhee. gomawo, keep review ne ~

**SunGie**; wkwkwkk! Kaga mati doh, kalau gue bikin Baek mati kena sumpah serapa pasti sama readers wks! Iya mksdnya itu semacam toxedo putih gt berjalan di altar. Origami ganti ngegambar aja ye, hehe. Masalah itu aku jg prnh sih dengar, makasih ya udh di ingetin. Iya, marga Baek ttp kok Byun. Acieee gomawo hehe, keep review ne ~

**Younlaycious88**; aku bikin sequel deh, gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Melizwufan**; uhuk! Makasihhh xD keep review ne ~

** putriinspirit;** hahahaa, iya deh supaya kamu iklas aku bikin sequel 2 chapter xD

**Sunachann**; masa/? Aku kira itu cara yg cukup dewasa wkwkww! Biar deh, kan pacarnya masih ABG ceritanya/? Hehe gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Yeollo**; bisa doh, kopi pahit tambahin aja gula, ato minumnya sambil liatin Yixing yang manis /? Hahahaaa! Kamu keseringan nntn gosip wks, bahasannya itu loh, infotaiment bgt wkwkwkk! Ini bakalan di usahan sejelas-jelasnya kok di dua chapter ini. semoga kamu paham ya/? N gomawo, keep review ne ~

**ChanyulXOXO**; jangan sering2 khilaf ya o.O kaga jadi doh, ini tak bikinin squel. Kaga ada sih hubunganya lirik itu, Cuma satu penggal lirik yg You're so fucking special. Mksdnya Baekhyun istimewah gt aja.. hahaha/maksa, itu kan lagu aku ambil dari Video yg di share Chanyeol di IG, sekalian aja aku pakai d FF ini, gtu loh xD. Apa karakter Yeol udh jelas/? Dan soal ex-wife, nanti di chapter 2 bakal di bahas sedikit. Scene sama orang tua yeol jg di chapter 2 kok, gomawo, keep review ne ~

**Lagi galau gabisa liat TLP**; -_- penname-nya gue kasih penghargaan boleh/? Wks... hehehe gomawo, keep review ne ~

**sitaainin**; yeay! gomawo, keep review ne ~

** fitrysukma39**; apapun itu deh, yg panting tak lanjutin lebih panjang pan o.O aku udh nulis nc-nya sebelum kebaca review kamu, mrka udh sering anu2an sebelum nikah. Hehee~ klo aku bikin mereka anu2an (?) stlah sah, aku ngerombak banyak dong.. omenoooo! Wkwkk. But, makasih sarannya ya, keep review ne ~

**ChanBaekLuv**; typonya tolong di maafkan ya/? Hehee gomawo, keep review ne ~

[ oke, oke~ semoga gada readers yang terlewatkan, maaf kalau ada namanya yang typo]

..

..

**Sequel!**

**.**

**Bitter Sweet**

**ll ChanBaek ll**

**By Ayyy_Nha**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"Eunghh~" Baekhyun melenguh sembari menyamankan kepalanya yang tengah menyandar di dada bidang seorang namja yang tengah memeluknya posesif. Namja yang tiga bulan yang lalu sudah resmi berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Park Chanyeol. Namja yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya.

Kedua namja itu masih terlepap di bawah selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka meski kini matahari sudah mulai masuk di cela jendela kamar Chanyeol. Yah, kamar Chanyeol, karena setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Baekhyun sudah jarang tidur di kamarnya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar mentari tadi mengusik tidurnya. Ia menegakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Chanyeol. Mata kekasihnya itu masih tertutup rapat. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menundukkan wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Chanyeol. Setelah itu ia melepaskan lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggang lalu beranjak turun dari kasur.

Pukul 5.38 KST. Saat dimana Baekhyun bangun dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sehari-hari. Menyiapkan segala keperluan Chan ho dan Jihyun serta daftar baru dalam tugasnya yang di mulai dari tiga bulan yang lalu itu, menyiapkan segala keperluan sang kekasih, Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengambil alih tugas bibi Lee yang sudah tak lagi bekerja di rumah ini, yakni menyiapkan makanan. Meski tak sejago Kyungsoo, Baekhyun masih bisa sedikit-sedikit memasak dan hasilnya, emh~ Chanyeol bilang sih tak terlalu buruk.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dalam keadaan –naked. Yah, cukup mengertikan apa yang mereka lakukan malam tadi. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Setelahnya ia keluar dengan tubuh yang sudah berbalut bathrobe. Baekhyun keluar kamar Chanyeol menuju kamar Chan ho dan Jihyun untuk membangunkan dan menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah kedua bocah itu. Kemudian ia pun akan menyiapkan pakaian kantor untuk Chanyeol.

Dan terakhir, Baekhyun akan berkutat di dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk Chan ho dan Jihyun serta Chanyeol.

Sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya saat Baekhyun tengah mengoleskan mentega pada roti tawar yang hendak ia panggang. Ia sudah hapal betul si pemilik tangan itu. Baekhyun mendengus. Ini memang hobby baru Chanyeol. Mengganggunya saat ia di dapur.

"Chanyeol-ah, berhenti!" ucap Baekhyun berusaha menghiraukan Chanyeol dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia memasukkan roti-roti tadi kedalam pemanggang.

Namun Chanyeol juga menghiraukannya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun sembari memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di tempat itu. "Kenapa kau keluar sebelum memberiku morning kiss, eumh."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa kau belum bangun sebelum aku keluar kamar, eoh?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Yah, Baekhyun memang tak akan pernah menjadi kekasih yang penurut dan tak mudah untuk di taklutkan. Tapi, justru hal itu lah yang membuatnya semakin tergila-gila dengan namja ini. "Ok, baiklah. Aku kalah. Hey, tapi tetap saja kau tak boleh membuatku melewatkan morning kiss ku sayang~"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Terkadang, sikap manja Chanyeol itu melebihi Chan ho. Apa sekarang dia sedang mengasuh tiga orang bocah, eoh?

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang tengah memamerkan senyuman kemenangan. Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol sudah berhasil menempelkan bibir keduanya. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut di awal ciuman namun semakin lama semakin menuntut. Chanyeol tak akan berhenti sebelum mendengar desahan sexy dari namja cantik itu.

Lidah terlatihnya menyapu rongga mulut Baekhyun, menghisap dan menggoda lidah kekasihnya. "Eunghh~" akhirnya desahan itu pun lolos dari bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol karena ia membutuhkn pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis di paru-parunya. Ciuman itu pun di akhiri Chanyeol dengan sedikit tidak rela.

"Hosh hosh hosh~" wajah Baekhyun nampak memerah serta napasnya terengah-engah. Di sudut bibirnya pun terdapat aliran saliva milik –mereka berdua. Dan Chanyeol pun tersenyum bangga melihat dampak perbuatannya pada sang kekasih.

"Sudah puas, hm?" sewot Baekhyun. "Sekarang cepat lah mandi, Tuan Park. Kau bahkan kalah dari Chan ho dan Jihyun yang sudah selesai mandi."

Chanyeol tertawa lalu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut boxer itu pada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau-" Chanyeol memerangkap tubuh Baekhyun di antara kedua tangannya yang ia tumpukan pada counter dapur. "Mulai sekarang tugasmu bertambah yaitu memandikanku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya (lagi). Ia menghadiahkan cubitan di perut kekasihnya itu hingga terdengar Chanyeol yang meringis kecil. "M-mwo?! Y-ya Jangan bercanda. Aku ini pengasuh Chan ho, bukan pengasuhmu. Sudah cepat sana mandi!" Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah mendengar permintaan Chanyeol. Ia pun mendorong bahu Chanyeol menjauh darinya.

Chanyeol memasang wajah –pura-pura cemberut. "Ayolah chagi~"

"Aniyo! Eh, ngomong-ngomong ini bau apa ya? Kenapa baunya seperti..."

"Hm seperti roti bakar gosong sayang."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap lalu menoleh pada pemanggang roti di samping mereka. Chanyeol memundurkan langkahnya menjauh dari tubuh Baekhyun saat merasakan aura yang tidak enak di sekitarnya. Benar saja, Baekhyun kini menatapnya tajam.

"Eunghh baiklah sayang. A-aku mandi dulu ne." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan dapur.

"PARK CHANYEOOOOOOL!"

.

.

Chanyeol dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya sore itu. Mengingat kejadian pagi tadi, ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Bayangan wajah Baekhyun dalam mood –ngambek yang sangat menggemaskan itu membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Yeah, kekasihnya yang cantik itu tengah –ngambek gara-gara kejadian di dapur pagi tadi.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kotak ukuran kecil berwarna merah terang. Sembari tetap fokus menyetir, Chanyeol membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin berlian.

Tiga bulan. Mereka baru saja menjalaninya selama tiga bulan? Apa ini tak terlalu cepat. Chanyeol pun masih sedikit ragu untuk mengambil langkah ini. Belum lagi banyak hal yang harus ia pertimbangkan sebelum membawa hubungannya dan Baekhyun kedalam ikatan suci di hadapan Tuhan.

Pertama, tentu saja keluarganya. Chanyeol harus memberitahu kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia akan kembali menikah. Menikahi seorang namja. Meski ia yakin, keluarganya akan menentang keras keputusannya, namun Chanyeol tak peduli lagi. Dengan atau tanpa restu kedua orang tuanya, dia akan tetap menikahi Baekhyun.

Mungkin resiko yang akan ia dapatkan, ia akan di buang keluarganya. Jika memang itu harus terjadi, Chanyeol pun sudah siap. Bahkan jika orang-orang dan negara ini tak menerima pernikahannya, ia juga bersedia pergi dan mencari negara yang bisa menerima hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Yang terpenting bagi Chanyeol adalah bisa bersama Baekhyun, Chan ho dan Jihyun. Mereka adalah sumber kekuatan buatnya saat ini. Bersama mereka, Chanyeol yakin ia mampu melewati semua rintangan yang menghalang jalan menuju kebahagiaan itu.

Dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol tak pernah merasa sebahagia saat ini, tak pernah merasa seyakin ini. Terlebih ketika tiga bulan yang lalu, saat Baekhyun menerima perasaanya setelah perjuangan sulit meluluhkan hati namja cantik itu.

Chanyeol menatap lekat cincin di dalam kotak kecil itu, cukup lama. Ia tersenyum dan kembali menutup kotak cincin itu lalu memasukkannya kembali kedalam saku celananya.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah sedikit tergesah-gesah memasuki rumahnya dan langsung menuju lantai dua rumah itu setelah mendapati di lantai satu tak ada siapapun. Di living room, Chanyeol melihat Chan ho dan Jihyun tengah duduk diam di depan meja masing-masing. Chanyeol pun menghampiri kedua anak itu. Rupanya keduanya tengah sibuk menggambar. Chanyeol duduk di sofa.

"Hey, anak-anak. Kalian sedang apa, hm?"

"..."

Chanyeol di hiraukan. Chan ho dan Jihyun nampak sangat fokus dengan buku gambar mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol hanya menggeleg-gelengkan kepalanya sembari melepas dasi kerjanya. Ia memajukan dirinya untuk mengintip gambar kedua bocah itu. Bertama Jihyun, anak itu sepertinya menggambar sebuah rumah.

"Jihyun-ah, kau menggambar apa?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi meski ia tahu apa yang di gambar Jihyun.

Jihyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. "Aku menggambar rumah yang saaaaangat besar. Suatu hari nanti, aku mau membelikan rumah besar untuk Baekkie hyung. Karena hyung sudah menjaga dan merawatku."

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak mendengar ucapan Jihyun. Ia pun meletakkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Jihyun lalu mengelus surai lembut bocah itu. Chanyeol tak hanya mencintai sang hyung, tapi ia juga sudah menyayangi adik kekasihnya ini seperti adiknya sendiri. Kehidupan Baekhyun dan Jihyun memang sangat susah dulunya. Dan Chanyeol baru tahu jika dulu keduanya sempat tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Saat itu Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan menengah akhirnya dan Jihyun masih berumur satu tahun. Keluarga Byun ternyata dulunya berada dalam kalangan menengah ke atas, namun appa Baekhyun dan Jihyun mengalami kebangkrutan dan terlilit banyak hutang. Eomma mereka meninggal karena kanker getah bening seperti yang Jihyun alami, sedangkan appa mereka bunuh diri karena tak tahan oleh hutang yang mengejarnya.

Sampai saat ini, Baekhyun tak pernah sedikit pun mengaduh atau pun hanya sekedar menceritakan kesulitannya di masa lalu itu pada Chanyeol. Ia pasti tak ingin siapapun mengasihaninya. Cerita itu, ia dengar sepenuhnya dari Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol juga melirik kertas buku gambar milik Chan ho. Chanyeol terhenyak saat melihat gambar Chan ho. Gambar dirinya, Chan ho dan... Jennie. Ia yakin pasti Chan ho merindukan mommy-nya. Meski dari luar Chan ho terlihat anak yang periang, namun ada kalanya ia akan menangis mengingat mommy-nya. Terlebih dulu saat Baekhyun dan Jihyun belum tinggal bersama mereka. Chan ho terkadang menangis memanggil –mommy-nya. Untunglah kehadiran Jihyun sedikit bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sampai saat ini, Chanyeol memang tak pernah mendapatkan kabar dari mantan istrinya itu. Chanyeol sebenarnya tak lagi ingin memperpanjang permusuhan mereka. Bagaimana pun, ada Chan ho di antara mereka. Ia ingin kembali membangun hubungan baik dengan Jennie, melupakan masa lalu mereka, karena itu penting demi kebaikan Chan ho.

Chanyeol pun mengulurkan tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Chan ho. "Ngomong-ngomong, Baekkie hyung kemana?" tanyanya pada kedua bocah itu.

Jihyun lah yang menoleh padanya. "Baekkie hyung sedang mandi ahjuchi." Jawabnya lalu kembali pada buku gambarnya.

"Ohhh." Mendengar kata mandi, Chanyeol langsung menyeringai. Di otaknya pun sudah terlintas bayangan tubuh mulus kekasihnya itu di bawah guyuran air atau terendam dalam bathtub. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya mulai mengeras. Apa lagi melihatnya, eoh?

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Chanyeol pun langsung bergegas menuju kamar kekasihnya yang ia yakin tak terkunci. Karena memang atas permintaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun di larang mengunci pintu kamarnya. Alasannya karena untuk memudahkan Chanyeol keluar masuk di kamar itu.

Ceklek! Chanyeol masuk dan langsung mengunci kamar Baekhyun dari dalam. Ia tak mau ambil resiko jika kedua bocah yang tengah menggambar di ruang keluarga itu masuk dan melihat apa yang di lakukannya dengan Baekhyun.

Dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah, Chanyeol membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga menyisahkan underwear saja. Tak lupa ia menyimpan kotak kecil merah tadi di laci nakas di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Setelahnya, Chanyeol langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang ternyata juga tak terkunci. Apa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya? Chanyeol jadi tak perlu repot memohon pada Baekhyun untuk di bukakan pintu.

Chanyeol berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa suara dan masuk secara mengendap-endap. Ia mendapati kekasihnya itu tengah berdiri di bawah shower membelakanginya. Baekhyun tengah menyabuni punggungnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Perlu bantuan sayang?"

Baekhyun terlonjak saat mendengarkan suara berat menyapa telinganya serta sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap orang itu. "CHANYEOL! KAU MENGAGETKANKU!" protes Baekhyun dengan suara cukup tinggi.

"Ssssttt." Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun. "Jangan keras-keras sayang. Kau mau mengagetkan Chan ho dan Jihyun?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada disini? Keluarlah, aku sedang mandi." Usir Baekhyun. Ia pun langsung membilas tubuhnya di bawah shower.

"Tentu saja aku juga ingin mandi. Mandi bersama, hm?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"MWO?!"

Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding kamar mandi dan langsung membungkam bibir merah kekasihnya itu dengan lumatan-lumatan menuntut. Awalnya Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol yang tengah menghimpitnya itu, namun ia juga tak kuasa menolak saat lidah Chanyeol menggoda bibirnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun pasrah dan berusaha membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Ia bahkan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan menarik sang kekasih untuk memperdalam ciuman. Chanyeol pun kini melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjilat lalu menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun kuat membuat namja cantik itu melenguh nikmat. Puas dengan bibir Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit membengkak, Chanyeol mencari celah memasuki rongga mulut hangat sang kekasih. Mengetahui Chanyeol mencoba memasukkan lidahnya, Baekhyun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan menyambut lidah Chanyeol. Lidah mereka bertemu dan saling bergesekan, melilit dan menghisap. Tak hanya lidah Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga menyapukan lidahnya pada langit mulut Baekhyun serta mengabsent gigi-gigi Baekhyun yang tersusun sapi. Baekhyun selalu kalah dan tak mampu menandingi pertarungan lidah Chanyeol dan berakhir ia mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

"Eummppcckkh." Bunyi decakan saliva pun menggema di antara bunyi cipratan air yang menyentuh lantai karena shower tadi belum mereka matikan. Chanyeol pun meraih keran untuk mematikan shower itu.

Baekhyun mendorong dan memukul-mukul dada namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya karena ia sudah hampir kehabisan napas oleh ciuman mereka. Chanyeol pun segera menghentikan aksi- lidahnya. Napas Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah serta saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, membuat libido Chanyeol semakin meningkat. Ia pun tak ingin membuang waktu dan langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di leher Baekhyun. Leher yang sebenarnya tak lagi mulus karena terdapat beberapa tanda kemerahan darinya yang belum hilang. Chanyeol pun berniat menambah tanda kepemilikannya itu lebih banyak lagi di tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya memberikan keleluasan untuk Chanyeol menghisap lehernya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Ngh.. Y-yeollie."

Mendengar nama panggilan –sayang Baekhyun untuknya dengan desahan tadi, Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menjilat dan menghisap leher Baekhyun hingga ke dada montok kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendapati dua tonjolan pink di dada Baekhyun kini mengeras. Ia pun menyapukan lidahnya pada salah satu nipple Baekhyun sementara yang satunya ia jepit di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya sembari di putar-putar.

"Nnhh ah. H-hisap k-kuat Y-yeollih!" Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya.

Chanyeol menghisap kuat-kuat nipple Baekhyun, sesekali menggigitnya membuat tubuh Baekhyun langsung menggelinjang kenikmatan. "Ssshh ahh~ yess!" lenguh Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol pun mulai aktif mengelus paha mulus Baekhyun. Sengaja melewatkan milik sang kekasih yang sudah sangat mengeras di antara paha mulus itu untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Merasa Chanyeol menggoda bagian bawahnya, Baekhyun pun menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah memohon. "Y-yeolliehh j-jebal."

"Apa sayang, eumh?" Chanyeol kini berlutut dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan junior Baekhyun yang nampak mungil itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "H-hisaaap." Lirih Baekhyun dengan nada manja.

"Apa yang harus ku hisap, hm?" Chanyeol belum menyerah rupanya, ia masih ingin menggoda kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat menggoda jika dalam ekspresi memohon.

"YEOLLIE!"

"Hahaha, baiklah." Chanyeol menggenggam junior mungil Baekhyun, meremasnya kuat lalu menggerakkan jarinya dari pangkal hingga ujungnya. "Sepertinya, hm?"

"Ughh Y-yeollie.. d-dont tease please!"

Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda. Ia memajukan wajahnya kearah junior Baekhyun dan menjilat cairan precum yang keluar dari lubang kecil pada ujung junior mungil itu. "Atau seperti ini, eoh?" ucapnya lalu memasukkan junior kekasihnya itu kedalam mulutnya. Chanyeol menggerakkan mulutnya hingga milik kekasihnya itu keluar masuk di dalam mulut hangatnya. Sesekali Chanyeol akan berhenti kemudian menjilat dan menghisap kuat lubang kecil di kepalanya junior Baekhyun. Atau menghisap twinsball Baekhyun.

"Sssshh yessh ahh!" Baekhyun mencengkram kuat rambut Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan nikmat yang ia dapatkan.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, Chanyeol meng-oral junior kekasihnya itu, ia merasakan benda itu semakin membesar dan berdenyut di dalam mulutnya. Pertanda bahwa Baekhyun akan mencapai orgasme pertamanya. "Yeollie... Im C-cumming... sssshh ahhhh!"

Chanyeol memdiamkan mulutnya sejenak membiarkan sprema Baekhyun masuk seluruh kedalam tenggorokannya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan junior Baekhyun dari mulutnya dan langsung kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun serta napas kekasihnya itu yang masih terengah-engah.

Setelah napas Baekhyun kembali stabil, Chanyeol kembali membawanya kedalam ciuman panas. Tangannya mengelus punggung telanjang Baekhyun dan perlahan turun menuju bongkahan –butt Baekhyun yang cukup montok untuk ukuran namja itu. Chanyeol meremas gemas butt Baekhyun.

"Nhh ah." Baekhyun kembali mendesah. Tak ingin tinggal diam, Baekhyun pun mulai beraksi dengan menggesek-gesekkan juniornya yang kembali mengeras dengan junior Chanyeol yang juga sudah mengeras di dalam underwear-nya.

"Sshh ah~" Chanyeol mendesis nikmat karena milik keduanya yang tengah bergesekan dibawah sana. "Sayang, bisakah kau membebaskannya, eoh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kedua tangannya langsung menarik cepat undewear Chanyeol, dengan bantuan kakinya, Baekhyun menarik kain itu hingga ke pergelangan kaki kekasihnya. Chanyeol pun mengangkat kakinya hingga benda itu terlepas dan miliknya yang berukuran lumayan itu kini terbebas.

Baekhyun kembali menggerakkan pinggulya hingga kedua junior mereka kembai saling bergesekan. Tangan Baekhyun kembali melingkar di leher Chanyeol dan tangan Chanyeol pun melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun melompat dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Baekhyun. Punggung Baekhyun merapat ke dinding kamar mandi.

"Kau mau langsung ke intinya, hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Please~ inside me Yeollie~"

"With my pleasure, sayang~"

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun sejenaknya sembari meraih pengaman di laci kamar mandi, membuka dan langsung memasang benda itu pada juniornya. Ia pun mengarahkan juniornya ke hole kekasihnya yang sudah berdenyut-denyut seakan mengundang Chanyeol untuk segera memasukinya.

Chanyeol mendorong pinggulnya dalam satu hentakan. SLEB! Juniornya kini terbenam sempurna di dalam hole Baekhyun. "Aaaakhh!" Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. Bagaimana pun Chanyeol tak mempersiapkan dirinya seperti biasanya. Jadi wajar saja rasanya lumayan sakit saat junior Chanyeol menerobos masuk dalam dirinya.

"Ssshh~" Chanyeol berdesis nikmat merasakan juniornya di remas oleh dinding-dinding hangat hole Baekhyun. Setelah mendiamkan juniornya beberapa saat didalam Baekhyun, sang kekasih pun sudah nampak tenang. "Can I?"

"Please~sshh."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan setengah juniornya lalu menghempaskan kembali ke dalam hole Baekhyun dengan pelan membuat sang kekasih mengerang pelan. "A-ahh!" ia kembali melakukannya, mengeluarkan miliknya hingga tersisa ujungnya lalu mendorongnya kembali kali ini cukup keras. Dan lagi-lagi, Baekhyun mengerang bersamaan dengan otot-otot hole-nya yang mengetat. Hal ini memberikan kenikmatan bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus memaju-mundurkan miliknya perlahan dan semakin lama semakin cepat sembari mencari titik kenikmatan Baekhyun. "Yeollieh!" teriakan Baekhyun itu bertanda jika Chanyeol telah menemukan titik ternikmat kekasihnya. Ia pun mendorong miliknya keras-keras pada titik itu.

"A-ahh yes! Yeollie, faster hh hh.."

"Oughh sshh so tight.."

Sekitar lebih dari setengah jam berlalu, kedua sepasang kekasih itu terlarut dalam surga dunia yang mereka ciptakan. Kenikmatan yang mereka dapat seolah membuat keduanya melayang ke langit ketujuh dan melupakan bumi tempat mereka berinjak.

Keduanya pun telah berganti posisi dengan Baekhyun menungging di depan kekasihnya. Dari belakang Chanyeol masih terus memompa miliknya semakin cepat dan brutal di dalam hole Baekhyun, dengan tangannya mengurut junior Baekhyun dan sesekali berpindah pada nipple kekasihnya serta lidahnya yang terus menjilat punggung penuh peluh Baekhyun.

"Nnhh Y-yellieh!.. a-aku ingin- ahhh.."

"T-togheter Sayang~ sshhh ahh.."

Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya, saat sesuatu di dalam dirinya hendak melesat keluar. Baekhyun menumpukan kedua tangannya pada dinding kamar mandi. Kepalanya menengadah keatas dan kedua matanya terpejam. "A-akh! Y-yeollie!" Baekhyun mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Chanyeol masih terus memompa miliknya di dalam hole kekasihnya. Baekhyun pun dapat merasakan junior Chanyeol yang membesar dan berdenyut, pertanda Chanyeol pun juga akan mencapai orgasme. Chanyeol membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher baekhyun."B-baekkie-ahh!"

Baekhyun menyemprotkan spermanya pada dinding kamar mandi, sedangkan Chanyeol menumpahkan cairannya didalam pengaman tadi. Baekhyun terkulai lemas, tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun akan jatuh pun segera mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Baekhyun lalu menggendong kekasihnya itu ke dalam kamar.

Dengan lembut, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh lemas kekasihnya itu di kasur. Kemudian ia pun menyusul berbaring menyamping menghadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol membelai surai lembut Baekhyun yang basah oleh keringat.

Napas Baekhyun yang masih tersengal serta peluh di wajahnya serta dada Baekhyun yang naik turun membuat Chanyeol kembali –hard. Kedua nipple Baekhyun yang memerah membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak menghisapnya. Ia pun menindih Baekhyun kemudian menghisap dan menjilat nipple Baekhyun secara bergantian. Serta tangannya yang kembali membelai junior Baekhyun yang kembali tegak.

"Sayang, ayo lanjut ronde kedua."

Baekhyun menelan ludah serta membulatkan matanya. Hendak protes namun Chanyeol terlebih dahulu membungkam mulutnya dan kembali membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

.

.

"Baek." Panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mengelus surai lembutnya itu. "Ne?"

"Tutup matamu, sayang."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Apa lagi yang dinginkan Chnayeol. Ia sudah cukup lelah akibat aktivitas keduanya yang baru saja berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu itu. "Untuk apa?"

Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun. "Hey, coba sesekali kau menuruti kekasihmu yang tampan ini."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Ne, baiklah." Ia pun kembali menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol lalu memejamkan kedua bola matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Ia pun mengarahkan tangannya menuju nakas di samping ranjang, membuka laci nakas tersebut tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Chanyeol meraih kotak cincin berwarna merah tadi. Ia membuka kotak tersebut kemudian mengarahkannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, kenapa lama sekali, sudah boleh buka belum?"

"Sabar sayang. Aku harus membuatnya tegang terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol berkata bohong untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Membuatnya tegang? Apa jangan-jangan... Baekhyun pun langsung membuka matanya ."Ya, jangan bilang kalau-" Baekhyun tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya saat mendapati sebuah kotak merah berisi cincin berlian di depan matanya. "Yeollie, apa ini?"

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menikah dengan Park Chanyeol yang tampan ini dan berjanji akan mencintainya sampai mati?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Apa ini sebuah lamaran? Wow, Park Chanyeol melamarnya dengan kalimat absurd dan setelah mereka bercinta selama kurang lebih tiga jam. Hebat sekali!

"Sayang, kenapa diam saja? Aku di tolak ne?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Ne, kau di tolak Park Chanyeol yang tampan!" Baekhyun kembali membaringkan dirinya di dada Chanyeol.

"Hey, coba sebutkan alasan kenapa kau menolakku, eoh?"

"Menurutmu, eoh? kau ingin aku menerima lamaran dengan cara absurd seperti itu?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya (lagi) menatap Chanyeol. "Kau sudah membuat pertemuan kita menjadi hal yang tak ingin ku kenang. Apa sekarang kau juga ingin membuat moment lamaran ini menjadi hal yang tak ingin ku kenang, hm?"

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun. "Maksudmu?"

"Ck! Pabbo! aku ingin di lamar dengan cara yang romantis, Yeollie! Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Ia kembali meletakkan kotak cincin tadi di atas nakas kemudian menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Ku pikir melamar kekasihmu setelah bercinta itu cukup romantis. Aww!"

Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol. "Ck! Siapa yang mengatakan itu romantis, eoh? pasti ini karena kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Kai."

"Hahaha, iya deh iya." Chu~ Chanyeol mengecup gemas pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik jam yang terpajang di nakas di samping ranjangnya. Ia menghela napas. Kalau tak salah hitung, benar kira-kira tiga jam mereka habiskan waktu bercinta.

Tunggu? Tiga jam? Baekhyun buru-buru mendudukkan dirinya.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Chanyeol pun juga langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

"Chan ho, Jihyun? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Yeol, kita sudah tiga jam berada di kamar ini. Mereka pasti mencariku. Mereka belum makan malam. Aku harus keluar!" Baekhyun menyingkap selimut dan langsung turun dari ranjang dalam keadaan naked. Ia berlari ke lemari untuk mengambil bathrobe. Setelah memakainya, Baekhyun pun berjalan terburu-buru keluar kamar.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, ia pun kembali merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang.

.

.

.

"Eungh~" Bias cahaya matahari membuat Baekhyun terganggu dari tidur nyanyaknya. Ia menggeliat hingga tangannya menyentuh sisi kiri kekasihnya berbaring. Kosong. Apa dia sudah bangun tidur? Tumben sekali. Baekhyun melirik jam di nakas. Benar saja, sudah pukul Sembilan pagi rupanya. Ck! Kenapa Chanyeol tak membangunkannya, ia kan harus membangunkan anak-anak dan menyiapkan sarapan. Walaupun hari ini hari libur, kegiatan itu tetap Baekhyun lakukan setiap paginya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya lalu meraih kemeja Chanyeol yang berceceran di lantai lalu memakainya. Wajahnya tersipu saat melihat kamarnya berantakan. Sprei yang sudah tak karuan, pakaian bahkan underwearnya dan Chanyeol yang berceceran. Ia meraih underwear itu lalu memakainya. Baekhyun masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi menuju pintu kamarnya. Tangannya yang hendak meraih ganggang pintu terhenti saat mendengar sayup-sayup mendengar suara petikan gitar.

Ceklek! Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung berjalan keluar kamar. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati taburan kelopak bunga mawar berwarna putih dan merah di jalan dari kamarnya menuju living room. Ia pun mengikuti jejak taburan kelopak bunga mawar itu.

Suara petikan gitar tadi semakin jelas terdengar, yang berasa dari living room. Di sana, Chanyeol tengah duduk sofa tunggal menghadapnya sembari memetik gitar di pangkuannya.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

Chanyeol melantunkan sebuah lagu di iringi petikan gitarnya. Matanya sesekali menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri tertegun pada jarak sekitar lima meter darinya.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

Baekhyun kembali di kejutkan oleh kehadiran Chan ho dan Jihyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Chanyeol. Chan ho berdiri di kiri Chanyeol sedangkan Jihyun berdiri di sebelah kanan Chanyeol. Kedua anak itu masing-masing merentangkan sebuah buku gambar di dada mereka. Milik Chan ho bertuliskan 'I'm not perfect, I know that. I make mistakes, I know. I do. And I do know that I will always love you.'

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu beralih pada buku gambar milik Jihyun. 'Having you in my life. Makes everything so special and beautifull. Love, Will you marry me?' Baekhyun terhenyak menatap lekat kalimat terakhir di buku gambar Jihyun itu. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun selain menitikkan air mata bahagia.

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Chanyeol menyelesaikan lagunya kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang masih nampak shock. Ia meletakkan gitarnya."Baekhyun, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Will you marry me?"

Baekhyun menghapus jejak air matanya kemudian berlari ke pelukan Chanyeol. "Yes, i do~" bisiknya.

Lama keduanya dalam posisi saling mendekap akhirnya pelukan itu pun terlepas. Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun lalu menghapus jejak air mata kekasihnya itu. "Chanyeol, kapan kau menyiapkan ini semua?"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum sembari mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun. "Tadi, saat kau masih tidur. Aku, Chan ho dan Jihyun menyiapkannya. Apa kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Ne, gomawo. Ini indah sekali Chanyeol. Ini sangat manis."

"Sama-sama sayang."

"Nunna, nunaaa!" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chan ho yang berdiri di sampingnya. Anak itu mendongak dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ya Channie?"

Chan ho memiringkan wajahnya. "Nunna kenapa keluar kamar tidak pakai celana?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat mengetahui ia kini hanya memakai underwear dengan atasan kemeja Chanyeol. "O-omooo!" pekik Baekhyun, ia pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Ia memandang Chan ho dan Jihyun secara bergantian. "Hey, Kids. Daddy di terima. Jadi, sebentar lagi Channie akan punya mommy baru." Ucapnya sembari mengelus puncak kepala Chan ho dan Jihyun.

"Jadi, Chanyeol juchi akan menikah dengan Baekkie hyung?" tanya Jihyun dengan mata berkedip-kedip bingung. Mungkin bingung karena kedua orang tuanya namja dan yeoja. Bagaimana mungkin kedua orang tua Chan ho nanti namja dan namja. Jihyun-ah, tidak usah di pikirkan, key! Suatu hari nanti kau pasti mengerti, nak.

"Ne, sayang~" jawab Chanyeol.

"Itu artinya, Channie akan menjadi keponakan Hyunnie dong!"

"ANDWEEEEE!" pekik Chan ho tiba-tiba. Chanyeol dan Jihyun kaget dan langsung menolehkan kepala mereka pada Chan ho.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dan Jihyun bersamaan.

"Channie tidak mau jadi keponakan Hyunnie. Channie maunya jadi suami Hyunnie. Channie maunya menikah dengan Hyunnie. Seperti Daddy menikah dengan Baekkie nunna!"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan frontal anaknya. Sementara Jihyun kembali mengerjapkan matanya dengan wajahnya yang nampak semakin kebingungan.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

**_._**

**_._**

! Chapter 2-nya udah tak tulis setengahnya, review yang banyaaaak ne supaya akunya semangat nulis/? Hohoooo

ngomong2, lagu yg di nyanyiin Chanyeol itu judulnya two is better than one dari Boys like girls ft tailor swift.

Thx yang udah review, koreksi, saran, kritik dan sebagainya. Aku cinta kalian semua!

Sampai jumpaaaaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

**[Annyeong! mau balesin Review dlu ya~]**

**.**

devrina : ex-wife Chanyeol ga di munculin hehee~ fokus chanbaek aja deh. kan yeol jg udh bisa berdamai dan lupain masa lalunya

Guest1 : lanjut, oke sip~

parklili : ga bercinta terus kok, kasian Baek. hehehe

neli amelia : ini udah nih~ selamat membaca

Parkbaekyoda : 0.o bawkakakaa /diam2 doh, jgn buka rahasia/ makasih ya, udh di ingetin. aku edit aja doh~ ini benar2 fatal vreeett.. hehe

Guest2 : makasih xD kamu suka lagunya juga ya?

Nenehcabill : tenang aja~ mrka ga akan di pisahin kok

Rina972 : sip, udah nikah kok

0706 : sip, lanjut acara nikah kok, malam pertama juga/? walopun bukan yg pertama anu2nya (?)

Re Tao : belum dd Tao xD ini udah sampai acara pelaminannya kok

exindira : gomawo~

tanpanama : di restui apa kaga yg jelas happy end kok

udah ga galau ga liat tlp : hrskah gue ganti penname jg 'galau karena yixing gandeng cewe' T_T pokoknya happy end setuju ga setuju ga masalah

ChanBaekLuv : T_T atuhlah kenapa ngakak. aku kan menulis berdasarkan pengalaman baca ff nc hweeeheheee /telentongkatwushutao(?)

farfaridah16 : aku update cepatkan hohohhoo selamat membaca

CussonsBaekBy : kita udah bahas ini d pm kan, kekekee~ makasih ya koreksinya xD

putri inspirit : aku udah update cepatkan kekekee

hyemi kim : tau tuh bocah keriting wkwkwkk

young demin : makasih2 hohoooo, semoga memuaskan /?

younlaycious88 : tau tuh bocah keriting wkwkkk, mrka sudah di persatukan

nnukeybum : pake pengaman? pasangan yaoi itu emng selalu pke pengaman kok, bayangin klo ga. saluran yg di masuki itu kan saluran pembuangan, dimana disitu terdapat mungkin banyak bakteri dan kawan2nya /? kyaaaaa apa ini. begitulah kira2, jd mrka lbh aman pke pengaman lah.

melizwufan : nah loh -_- wkwkwkk.. hadeh ga jandi de

bellasung21 : iya, setuju deh sama kamu xD

byun92 : udh sampe kan undangannya /? hahaaa, hari ini acaranya loh

WinDeerDoBacon-dkl : vreeet, kurang hot ya. kali ini baca sambil masak nasi di kompor coba /? wks becanda.. atuhlah aku emng kurang berbakat buat nc keke... makasih ya

Ikki Ka Jung99 : anak siapa dulu dong xD

Baekhyunniee : hahahaa xD lucu kan mrka XD ga kalah ama chanbaek eaaaa

thestarbaek0506 : oke oke lanjut xD selamat membaca

fitry sukma39 : jjinjaa~ maafkan atas ke tidak telitian saya ya.. jangan kapok untuk terus mengkoreksi.. ggp kok, senang malah kalo ada yg kasih tau kesalahan saya.. gomawoooo xD

sita ainin : iyaa lucu doh

A Y P : oke sip

ShinCan : suatu hari nanti mrka juga akan bersama eaaaa xD

Istri chanyeol : eaaap salam kenal, daku istri yixing (?)/ plak~ gomawo ne

jongindo : iya makasih yaa :D

**BIG THANKS for you guys! keep review yess!**

**.**

**Sequel!**

**.**

**Bitter Sweet**

**ll ChanBaek ll**

**By Ayyy_Nha**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Chapter 2 **

**.**

"Ayo kita masuk."

Baekhyun bergeming. Ia menahan lengan Chanyeol yang hendak melangkah memasuki sebuah rumah mewah, kediaman keluarga Park. Hari ini Chanyeol mengajak –lebih tepatnya memaksa Baekhyun untuk ikut bersamanya menemui kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, h-haruskah kita melakukannya sekarang?" gugup Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar belum siap bertemu kedua orang tua kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana jika nanti mereka langsung di usir.

Chanyeol menautkan jemari besarnya pada jemari mungil Baekhyun. Ia menatap lekat kedua mata Baekhyun. "Kita tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi, Baek. Percayalah, asal kau selalu ada di sampingku, akan ku pastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menatap lekat kedua bola mata Chanyeol, mencoba mencari keyakinan. Ia pun mengangguk perlahan. "Ne, aku percaya padamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup kilat kening Baekhyun. Kemudian mereka memasuki rumah tersebut.

.

Di dalam rumah, nampak seorang namja berumur sedang duduk di sofa membaca surat kabar sembari menikmati teh hangat di depannya. Dia adalah ayahnya Chanyeol.

"Annyeong... aboji."

Mr. Park mengalihkan fokusnya dari surat kabar dan menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. "Oh, kau Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol-ah!" terdengar sebuah suara seorang yeoja dari dapur. Yeoja yang juga sudah berumur namun masih nampak cantik. Dia adalah ibunya Chanyeol.

"Eommoni." Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit memberi hormat.

"Duduklah, kenapa kau masih berdiri seperti itu." ucap sang eomma yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping suaminya.

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol saling menatap menyadari Chanyeol tak datang sendirian. Ia bersama seorang namja cantik. Mereka bertambah heran melihat jemari Chanyeol dan namja itu saling bertaut.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi tak lepas menggenggam jemari Baekhyun kini semakin erat. Keduanya pun duduk di sofa di hadapan Mr. dan Mrs. Park.

Baekhyun sangat gugup. Seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya benar-benar menegang. Kaki Baekhyun bergerak gugup dan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol semakin erat.

"Aboji, Eommoni. Aku datang untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting." Chanyeol memulai percakapan. "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Dia Byun Baekhyun."

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol menatap curiga dua namja muda di depan mereka. Baekhyun memaksakan senyumannya lalu berdiri dan membungkuk pada kedua orang tua Chanyeol. "Annyeong tuan Park, nyonya Park."

Setelah Baekhyun kembali duduk. Chanyeol kembali meneruskan ucapannya. "Aboji, Eommoni." Chanyeol menatap lekat kedua orang tuanya. "Aku dan Baekhyun akan menikah."

Nampak raut kekecewaan yang begitu kentara di wajah pasangan suami istri itu mendengar ucapan putra mereka. "A-apa... kau bilang?" wajah Mr. Park nampak memerah padam menahan emosi. Sementara di sampingnya, sang istri tengah terisak sembari menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan Chanyeol, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun kekasihnya itu mengabaikannya.

Chanyeol berlutut di depan kedua orang tuanya. "Aku tahu aboji dan eommoni akan kecewa padaku. Aku tahu kalian tak akan menerima keputusanku ini. Tapi, aku tidak akan mundur apapun yang terjadi. Dengan atau tanpa restu aboji dan eommoni, aku dan Baekhyun akan tetap menikah."

BRUUSSSHHHH! Mr. Park menyiram teh hangatnya tadi ke wajah Chanyeol. "Kau menjijikkan Park Chanyeol! Pergi dari sini!"

Baekhyun diam saja tak mampu melakukan apapun, ia memejamkan matanya tak sanggup melihat perlakuan buruk yang di terima Chanyeol.

"Yeobbo-" sang istri berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang nampak sangat marah sekaligus kecewa dengan putra kebanggaan mereka itu.

"Aboji, aku tahu kau tak ingin mendengar ini tapi-"

"Dan kau pun tak akan pernah mau mendengar ucapanku, bukan?" Mr. Park menatap nyalang anaknya. "Keluar!"

Chanyeol pun segera berdiri dan meraih tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya. "Selama dua puluh delapan tahun, aku sudah menjadi boneka aboji dan eommoni, dan aku sudah lelah. Hingga memilih pendamping hidup pun aku harus menuruti pilihan aboji. Karena itu mulai sekarang, biarkan aku memutuskan sendiri jalan hidupku tanpa campur tangan kalian. Permisi!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Park.

.

.

Di dalam mobil sekembalinya dari kediaman orang tua Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih belum bersuara. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil dan menatap lurus kedepan kearah jalanan.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun kedalam genggamannya kemudian meremasnya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang fokus menyetir serta sesekali menatapnya. Ia mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang tadi terkena siraman teh hangat. "Apa masih sakit?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mencium telapak tangan Baekhyun."Tidak."

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

Chanyeol langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Baekhyun nampak ragu mengatakannya. "Ini... tentang mantan istrimu. Kenapa kalian bercerai?"

Chanyeol tertegun beberapa saat. Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. "Aku dan Jennie menikah karena sebuah perjodohan. Kami tidak pernah benar-benar saling mencintai. Terutama aku yang tak pernah bisa mencintainya, karena aku adalah seorang gay."

Baekhyun masih menatap lekat sang kekasih dan mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tetap berusaha mencintai keluargaku, Baek. Aku tetap berusaha membuat Jennie dan Chan ho bahagia. Tapi bagi Jennie, tak cukup aku hanya membuat dia bahagia dengan perhatian dan uangku. Dia tetaplah seorang yeoja yang membutuhkan cinta dari namja yang menjadi pasangannya, yang tak pernah bisa ku berikan. Hingga pada akhirnya, Jennie lelah denganku dan ia menemukan namja yang bisa membuatnya jatuhnya dan membalas cintanya."

Baekhyun menatap miris kekasihnya. Ia kembali mengelus pipi Chanyeol. Jadi, inilah kisah di balik perceraiannya itu. Perselingkuhan? Tapi, mungkin Jennie juga tak sepenuhnya bisa di salahkan, karena bagaimana pun, tak ada yeoja yang bisa bertahan dengan pasangan yang tak bisa mencintainya, bukan?

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Aku tak pernah berjuang demi mendapatkan cinta seseorang sebelum bertemu denganmu, Baek. Dan kurasa, cinta yang sulit di perjuangkan itu tak akan mudah ku lepaskan."

"Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu melepaskanku." Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun dan mencium kening kekasihnya sekilas. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Nado~" balas Baekhyun sembari tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya mendekat pada Chanyeol. Tangannya kini berada di paha Chanyeol, menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di sana perlahan mengarah ke selengkangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut mendapati sikap agresif serta senyuman nakal di bibir sang kekasih. Sejak kapan Baekhyun-nya menjadi senakal ini? tapi tentu saja, Chanyeol menyukainya.

Baekhyun merapatkan wajahnya pada leher Chanyeol, mencium leher jenjang kekasihnya itu lalu naik hingga ke telinga Chanyeol yang sedikit –lebar itu. Ia mencium dan menjilat daun telinga Chanyeol.

"Nnhh, sayang. Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? kau mengacaukan konsentrasiku menyetir, Baekkie." ucap Chanyeol pura-pura protes.

Baekhyun menghiraukannya. Tangannya kini sudah berada di selengkangan Chanyeol dan telah menemukan tonjolan di balik celana kekasihnya itu. Ia langsung meremas kuat tonjolan tersebut.

"Sshh ah~" Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok lalu membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Ia berusaha membagi konsentrasinya antara menyetir dan menerima kenikmatan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik zipper celana Chanyeol serta melepaskan kancingnya. Ia menelusupkan jarinya kedalam boxer dan menyelinap ke dalam underwear Chanyeol. Junior besar kekasihnya itu sudah mulai mengeras akibat rangsangan Baekhyun. "So big." Gumam Baekhyun. Ia mengeluarkan milik Chanyeol kemudian mengurutnya perlahan dari pangkal hingga ujungnya.

"Kau menyukainya, eoh? sshh Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas mendengar desahan nikmat dari Chanyeol yang tengah duduk gelisa di jok mobil di sampingnya. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di lampu merah. Ia mengawasi sekitar, memastikan tak ada memperhatikan mereka meski nyatanya kaca mobil ini tak tembus pandang dari luar, tetap saja ia khawatir mengingat ini masih di tempat umum.

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan padanya kan sayang?" ucap Chanyeol seduktif.

"Kau yakin? Ini masih di luar Yeollie?" Baekhyun memasang wajah polos –atau hanya pura-pura polos tepatnya.

"Kau pikir siapa yang sudah membangunkanya, hm? Kau harus menidurkannya kembali."

"Baiklah~" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya sebelum ia merundukkan kepalanya kearah selengkahan Chanyeol. Ia menarik sedikit celana serta boxer dan underwear Chanyeol hingga kini benda di antara paha kekasihnya itu benar-benar terekspos dan sudah tegak seperti menantang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraih junior Chanyeol dan langsung melahapnya dengan rakus. Ia menggerakkan mulutnya hingga benda itu keluar-masuk di dalam mulut hangatnya. Sesekali Baekhyun memainkan lidahnya, menelusuri junior Chanyeol dari pangkal hingga ujungnya juga menghisap lubang kecil di ujung junior kekasihnya itu.

"Ohh sayang~ kau hebat sshh." Racau Chanyeol. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya sambil terus mendesah nikmat. "Yes, hisap yang kuat Baek ah~"

TIINNN TIIINNN!

Baekhyun mengeluarkan junior Chanyeol dari mulutnya. "Sayang, kau tidak dengar itu, eoh. Cepatlah jalankan mobilnya sebelum mereka menghajarmu."

Chanyeol baru tersadar bunyi klakson dari mobil di belakangnya, ternyata lampunya sudah berganti hijau. Cepat-cepat ia melajukan mobilnya kembali. "Ahh shit, kau benar-benar nakal, hm. Cepat selesaikan ini Baek!" ucap Chanyeol sembari menunjuk –juniornya yang masih sekeras batu itu.

"Kau yakin kita melakukannya dalam keadaan kau menyetir?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir.

Chanyeol mengangguk tak sabaran. "Akan ku pelankan mobilnya, sayang. Tenang saja."

Baekhyun pun menurut dan kembali memberikan servis oral pada junior Chanyeol. Ia menghisap kuat benda panjang itu hingga nampak seperti mengkilat oleh saliva Baekhyun. Sesekali mulutnya berpindah untuk menghisap twinsball Chanyeol. "Mmhh~ Slruuup."

"Oh sayang, kau ohh pintar sekali.. ugh fuck!" Chanyeol mencengkram erat stir mobilnya, sesekali matanya terpejam. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada jalanan.

Baekhyun menggunakan jemarinya mengurut junior Chanyeol terkadang dengan gerakan memutar sementara mulutnya masih aktif menghisap benda itu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Baekhyun mem-blowjob milik Chanyeol secara bergantian dengan tangan dan mulutnya. Mereka pun sudah sampai di kompleks perumahan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan junior di dalam mulutnya itu semakin membesar dan berdenyut. Itu pertanda Baekhyun sudah hampir menghantar Chanyeol ke puncak kenikmatan dengan tangan dan mulutnya.

"Yes, terus sayang." Erang Chanyeol. "Oh Tuhan! Aku mau keluar sayang!"

Baekhyun menghisap kuat-kuat benda itu saat ia merasakan cairan hangat menyapa mulutnya. "Baek-hh-hyun ah!" erang Chanyeol bersama dengan terus mengalirnya sperma miliknya melewati tenggorokan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mati-matian agar tetap bisa fokus ke jalanan, sementara tubuhnya kacau karena sedang menikmati orgasme-nya.

Baekhyun diam pada posisinya hingga ia dapat menelan semua cairan milik Chanyeol. Setelah itu, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya lalu meraih tissu didepannya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma Chanyeol di mulutnya. Sementara Chanyeol berusaha menormalkan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Mobil Chanyeol pun memasuki garasi dan berhenti di sana. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol merapikan lagi celananya. Setelah itu, ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mencium kekasihnya itu penuh napsu dengan tangan Chanyeol yang kini balas meremas benda yang sudah mengeras di selengkangan Baekhyun.

"Kau nakal sekali hari ini. Anak nakal harus di hukum." Bisik Chanyeol setelah ciuman keduanya berakhir.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati hisapan Chanyeol pada telinganya. "Eunghh.. kalau begitu cepat lakukanhh ah."

Dan keduanya pun lagi-lagi berakhir di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

Enam bulan lamanya Chanyeol terus berusaha meyakinkan orang tuanya, teman-teman, serta semua orang di lingkungannya untuk menerima keputusannya menikahi sang kekasih. Namun hanya sedikit yang memberi dukungan. Kedua orang tuanya jelas menolak menantu seorang namja. Namun mereka pun tak ingin kehilangan anak mereka satu-satunya itu. Meski tak memberikan restu pada pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, namun mereka juga tak mencegah ataupun berusaha menggagal rencana kedua pasangan itu. Lebih tepatnya hanya pasrah.

Banyak teman-teman Chanyeol yang langsung menjauhinya namun banyak juga yang mendukung keputusannya. Itu adalah hidup Chanyeol, dan ia berhak atas keputusan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Ada juga yang berada di tengah, tak mendukung namun juga tak menjauhi. Tepatnya mereka lebih memilih tak peduli. Toh bukan urusan mereka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun. Di dalam hidupnya saat ini ia hanya memiliki Jihyun dan Kyungsoo yang tentu saja memberinya dukungan sepenuhnya.

Keduanya menikah pada tanggal 11 september 2014. Di sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan orang lain dan tak banyak di hadiri oleh tamu undangan. Hanya beberapa teman Chanyeol dan Kai, serta teman-teman Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka memilih lokasi pemberkatan sekaligus pesta di sebuah tempat cukup tertutup dan jauh dari keramaian di pulau Jeju. Sebuah konsep pernikahan outdoor di waktu sore yang hampir menjelang malam. Pantai yang di dekorasi membentuk sebuah altar, serta terdapat meja-meja tamu yang di buat seperti di sebuah restaurant. Di samping altar itu pun terdapat sebuah panggung kecil dan di sana telah duduk dua orang namja yang salah satunya memegang gitar. Kedua namja itu salah satunya dulu namja yang pernah menjadi tetangga Baekhyun, Yixing dan sahabat Yixing, Luhan, yang akan menyanyikan lagu pengiring pengantin nanti.

.

Baekhyun masih duduk di depan cermin mematut dirinya yang kini sudah berbalut toxedo putih. Di tangannya ia menggenggam se-bucket bunga mawar pink. Wajahnya nampak sangat gelisa, sesekali ia terlihat menggigit bibirnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. "Kau cantik sekali, Baek." Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang wajah Baekhyun yang nampak cemas dari cermin didepan mereka. Keduanya kini sedang berada di sebuah kamar tempat peristirahatan di pantai ini. "Kau gugup, eoh?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir ini mudah."

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. "Aku tahu. Aku benar-benar iri padamu. Jelas-jelas aku dan Kai lebih dulu berkencan. Kenapa kau dan Chanyeol mendahului kami, ck!" ucap Kyungsoo pura-pura kesal.

"Ehem!" sebuah suara dari balik pintu membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu. "Bride-nya sudah di tunggu. Ayo bawa Baekhyun keluar baby." Ucap Kai yang kini nampak sangat tampan dengan balutan kemeja hitamnya.

Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempul. "Oke. Sudah keluar saja. Biar aku yang urus." Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau dengarkan, Chanyeol sudah menunggumu. Ayo kita keluar."

"B-baiklah." Gugup Baekhyun

.

Kini keduanya, sang bride hari ini, Baekhyun dan sang pengirin pengantin Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di ujung altar yang akan membawa Baekhyun kepada kekasihnya yang tengah berdiri di atas podium, tersenyum kearahnya. Sangat tampan! Baekhyun terpaku saat melihat penampilan Chanyeol dengan balutan Toxedo hitamnya.

Di meja para tamu undangan sudah di isi oleh sahabat-sahabat kedua mempelai. Dan di meja paling depan dekat podium, Chan ho dan Jihyun duduk bersama Junmyun dan Kai. Chan ho memakai toxedo mini berwarna hitam, rambut keritingnya tersisir rapi. Sedangkan Jihyun memakai toxedo putih seperti Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun agar melingkar di lengannya. "Ck! Berhenti saling memandang seperti itu. Jalan sekarang atau aku akan menyeretmu." Ancam Kyungsoo.

"Ne, k-kita jalan." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun gugup karena terkena demam panggung.

Petikan gitar Yixing mengiringi langkah kaki Baekhyun menuju podium altar. Sebuah lagu berjudul Beautiful in White milik Shayne ward mulai di lantunkan Luhan.

.

_Not sure if you know this, but when we first met_

_I got so nervous I couldn't speak_

_In the very moment, I found the one and_

_My life had found it's missing piece_

.

Chanyeol terus menerus memasang senyum bahagia menatap sang kekasih yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan balutan toxedo putih, dia nampak sangat cantik.

.

_So as long as I live I love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now to very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight~_

.

Chanyeol menarik napas beratnya. Sungguh, ia pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Namun ia tak pernah merasa segugup ini. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Baekhyun akan sampai padanya. Kembali ia menarik napas, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun dari Kyungsoo.

.

_What we have is times, my love is endless_

_And with this ring I, say to the world_

_You're my every reason, you're all that I believe in_

_Whit all my heart I mean every word_

_So as long as I live I love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now to very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight~_

.

Kyungsoo kini sudah bergabung dengan Kai setelah menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Kini keduanya sudah saling berhadapan di depan pendeta. "Dengarkan baik-baik. Park Chanyeol, apakah kau bersedia menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, berjanji akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ne, aku bersedia." Jawab Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

"Selanjutnya, Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan berjanji akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol yang sangat tampan berbalut toxedo hitam-nya. "Ne, aku bersedia." Ucapnya juga penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah. Aku sahkan kalian menjadi sepasang suami istri mulai sekarang."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali saling menatap dan tersenyum kemudian saling memasang cincin pada jemari manis mereka.

"Aku persilahkan Chanyeol-ssi boleh mencium pengantinnya." Ucap pak pendeta seraya tersenyum kearah pasangan pengantin baru itu.

.

Petikan gitar Yixing yang tadi sempat terhenti saat pemberkatan kini kembali mengalun bersama suara merdu Luhan yang melantunkan Beautiful in white tadi.

.

_Ooohh oh~_

_You look so beautiful in white _

_Na na na na~_

_So beautiful in white... tonight~_

_So as long as I live I love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now to very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight~_

.

Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun lalu membawa istrinya itu kedalam ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta. Cinta yang selalu ingin memberi kebahagian dan rasa nyaman pada orang yang kita cintai... bukan hanya sebuah napsu dan hasrat yang menuntut semata. Hanya cinta...

.

_You look so beautiful in white... tonight~_

.

Baekhyun menghadap kebelakang para tamu undangan kemudian melemparkan bunga di tangannya kearah tamu. Seseorang mendapatkan bunga tersebut bersamaan dengan riuh tepuk tangan para tamu undangan lain.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh mereka kearah para tamu. Ia mengacukkan jempolnya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menggenggam erat bunga yang tadi ia lemparkan. Kai tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

Chan ho dan Jihyun pun kini barlari ke atas podium menghambur ke pelukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Hnhh Yeah~ Yeollie oh~"

Di dalam mobil menuju hotel, sang pengantin baru di antar oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masing-masing duduk di depan, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di jok belakang. Chan ho dan Jihyun kini mereka titipkan dengan Yixing dan Junmyun.

Tak memperdulikan gerutuan Kyungsoo dan umpatan Kai yang tengah fokus menyetir, Chanyeol dengan brutalnya menjilat dan menghisap leher mulus Baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk di pangkuannya sembari terus menerus mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

"Shit! Tidak bisakah kau menundanya sampai hotel, Park!" kesal Kai. Bagaimana pun juga, desahan sexy Baekhyun benar-benar mengacaukan konsentrasinya yang kini sedang menyetir.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghiraukan sahabatnya itu. Bahkan tak hanya mulutnya yang kini aktif bekerja, tangannya meremas kuat butt Baekhyun yang masih berbalut celana itu. Sementara mulutnya kini sudah menghisap nipple Baekhyun. Entah sejak kapan, kemeja atas Baekhyun sudah tak lagi terkancing. Kalau jasnya memang sudah Chanyeol lepas sedari tadi.

"Shh ah~" desis Baekhyun.

"Baek, kecilkan suaramu!" kali ini Kyungsoo yang protes.

"M-mian nhh K-kyunghh." Jawab Baekhyun di sela desahannya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil melihat dua namja di depan mereka nampak frustasi, terutama Kai. Chanyeol bisa menebak, malam ini bukan hanya untuknya dan Baekhyun, KaiSoo sepertinya tak mau kalah.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan kamar hotel yang ia pesan. Setelah membuka kuncinya, ia pun mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya memasuki kamar. "Yaaah!" pekik Baekhyun terkejut tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di dalam gendongan suaminya.

Bruuuk!

Chanyeol melempar Baekhyun ke kasur dan dengan tidak sabar, ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Begitu juga Baekhyun. Seperti tak ingin membuang waktu. Kini keduanya pun sudah berada dalam keadaan naked.

Baekhyun memposisikkan dirinya menungging di depan Chanyeol. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum nakal pada suaminya. "Shit, kau membuat ini bertambah keras sayang." Chanyeol menggenggam juniornya sendiri.

Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjang dan berlutut tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Tubuh tingginya membungkuk mencium punggung mulus Baekhyun, sementara tangannya meremas dada Baekhyun.

"Ugh Yeollie~ Saranghae."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mendengar ucapan istrinya. "Nado jeongmal saranghae, sayang~" bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan saling memagut penuh napsu. Saling melumat, membelit dan menghisap kuat. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta lewat ciuman.

Cukup lama, ciuman keduanya terlepas. Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya sembari memberikan kecupan-kecupan di sepanjang punggung Baekhyun hingga sampai pada kedua bongkahan butt istrinya. Chanyeol menggigit gemas gundukan daging itu, lalu meremasnya kemudian memisahkan dua bongkahan daging itu dengan tangannya.

"Sayang, tolong ambilkan pelumas di lacinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan salah satu tangannya meraih laci nakas untuk mengambil pelumas serta sebuah pengaman yang memang telah disiapkan dan langsung ia berikan pada Chanyeol. "Thanks sayang." Chanyeol langsung menuangkan pemulas itu ke belahan butt Baekhyun kemudian memberikan pijatan-pijatan pada hole Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam. "Sshh, masukkan Yeollie!" desisnya.

"Tidak sabar, eoh?" Chanyeol mengarahkan juniornya ke hole Baekhyun kemudian menggesek-geseknya di permukaan lubang hangat itu.

Baekhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Aahh~ Please Yeollie~" rengek Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak berhenti meski kau memohon nanti, sayang~" Chanyeol telah memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam hole Baekhyun, menggerakkan jari-jari tersebut keluar masuk dan terkadang dengan gerakan berputar.

"Ngghh ah~" Baekhyun kembali mendesis nikmat. "Sekarang Yeollie!"

Chanyeol meraih pengaman di sampingnya, merobek benda itu dengan tidak sabar dan langsung memasangkannya ke juniornya. Setelah itu, ia melumuri miliknya dengan pelumas. "Siap sayang?" Chanyeol kembali menggosok-gosokkan ujung juniornya ke hole Baekhyun.

"Y-yeshh, please!"

Dengan dorongan kuat, junior Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentakkan kuat hingga juniornya tertanam sempurna di dalam Baekhyun.

"A-aakhh!" pekik Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan benda keras itu. Baekhyun merasa ia benar-benar penuh sekarang.

Merasa Baekhyun sudah cukup tenang, Chanyeol pun menarik juniornya kebelakang hingga tersisa ujungnya kemudian mendorongnya kuat-kuat ke depan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggul Baekhyun."Ughh!" Baekhyun kembali memekik.

Chanyeol kembali melakukannya, menarik dan mendorong juniornya mencari titik ternikmat Baekhyun didalam sana. "Yes, there uhh!" Baekhyun mendesis nikmat.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Disini hm?" ucapnya. Ia pun menekan dan menghujam kuat titik itu. Chanyeol terus memompa juniornya dengan gerakan stabil.

"Ahh, so big!" Baekhyun tak tahan, ia membenamkan kepalanya ke atas bantal.

"Sshh, kau sempit sayang. Ahh~" desis Chanyeol. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir ambruk. Sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak menghujam titik ternikmat Baekhyun.

Suhu udara yang dingin di dalam kamar itu tak mampu menandingi suhu panas yang di hasilkan oleh aktivitas panas sepasang suami istri itu. Peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Suara erangan nikmat saling bertaut dengan suara tubuh mereka yang saling beradu bersamaan dengan suara derit ranjang yang mereka tempati.

"Yesshh ahh~ Yeollie! Aku mau keluar." Baekhyun meraih juniornya sendiri dan mengurutnya dengan tempo cepat.

"Shh, sebentar sayang, ah~" Chanyeol semakin cepat menghujam akurat prostat Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Memompanya kuat dan cepat, lagi dan lagi.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan junior mungilnya membesar dan berdenyut, pertanda ia sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Baekhyun pun menyemburkan cairan kentalnya ke sprei berkali-kali sambil merintih memanggil nama Chanyeol. "YEOLLIEH!"

Otot-otot hole Baekhyun berkontraksi ketika ia orgasme, hal itu membuat dinding-dinding hole Baekhyun mencengkram dan meremas kuat batang junior Chanyeol.

"A-akhh aku hampir sayang!"

Junior Chanyeol berdenyut dan membesar dalam hole Baekhyun. Ia mendesis dan menghentakkan kuat dan dalam juniornya dalam tubuh Baekhyun. "A-aaaahh~ Baekhyun!" Chanyeol pun menyemburkan cairannya yang tertampung didalam pengaman. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat lalu ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah ambruk lebih dulu.

Napas keduanya terengah-engah. Chanyeol memindahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun hingga juniornya keluar dari hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik dan memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Yeol?"

"Ya sayang." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang masih menampakkan ekspresi kepuasan.

"Aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya dan bertemu pandangan dengan mata Baekhyun yang kini berkaca-kaca menatapnya. Chanyeol langsung memberikan kecupan di kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun. "Aku juga sangat bahagia sayang. Terima kasih kau selalu di sampingku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Keduanya pun saling melempar senyum lalu berciuman ringan.

Baekhyun menatap suaminya dengan tatapan menggoda lalu tersenyum nakal. Telapak tangannya mengelus dada bidang Chanyeol. "ronde selanjutnya?" ucapnya dengan kedipan mata nakal.

Chanyeol menyentil hidung Baekhyun."Siapa takut. Akan ku pastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar besok, nonya Park."

Setelah itu, Chanyeol pun langsung merangkak ke atas tubuh Baekhyun. Mengulang kembali aktivitas panas yang baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

.

_Cinta itu memang membutuhkan rasa pahit dan manis secara bersamaan, sebagai sebuah bentuk keseimbangan dalam kisahnya._

**_._**

**_._**

**_The END_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Better Sweet_**

**Presented by :**

**~Ayyy_Nha ~**

**a_a**

**Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin / Kai

Park Chan ho (OC)

Byun Jihyun (OC)

Cameo :

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jun myun

Xi Luhan

And other

**a_a**

**Thanks For :**

All readers :D

**a_a**

**Author's Zone!**

**.**

terima kasih banyak buat semua reviewers, followers and yg nge-fav ff ini. makasih atas dukungan kalian.. satu kata! kalian jjang!

mungkin ada yg merasa ga puas ato gmna? terutama orang tua chanyeol ga ngerestui mereka. aku cuma mau membuat ff ini terlihat se-real mungkin kyk di kehidupan nyata. menurut aku, cuma satu dari seribu dr orang tua yg bakal mendukung anaknya jadi gay itu, terutama mengingat silsilah keluarga besar chanyeol di ff ini. mreka keluarga terpandang.

jadi disini, aku membuat mrka tetap bersatu meski keluarga chanyeol ga menerima baek. tp yg terpenting, keluarga chanyeol jg ga mengusik kehidupan chanbaek.

prnh lihat end secret garden kan, klo ga salah jg kayak gini. meski mrka udh menikah, tp ibunya hyunbin ttp ga menerima menantunya.

nah, semoga kalian puaaas. dan ga da lagi sequel. cukup sampai disini ya..

**.**

**ini udah end, aku harap yg biasanya langsung kabur abis baca kali ini meninggalkan jejakk! please.. seorang author itu akan merasa senang jika karyanya bisa di hargainya lewat review readersnya.. GOMAWO**

**oke, sampai jumpa lagi di ff lain.**

**.**

_**at, Padang. September, 11th 2024**_

_**TTD**_

_**[galau karena yixing gandeng cewe]**_


End file.
